Watchtower
by rh-fntc
Summary: Chloe and Oliver start off on two wrong feet...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: This is a Chloe and Oliver fic. Set after 'Justice'. What you need to know is that CHloe also broke up with Jimmy. That's basically it. Oh and yeah, she pretty much hates Oliver's gut, after all he broke Lois' heart. Solidarity sister! Anyway, I just had to write this.

WATCHTOWER

"Hey watchtower."

"Oh yeah, that's not going to get old. What can I do for you Mr. Queen?" Chloe Sullivan inquired, a slight impatience in her tone.

"Call me Oliver."

"Okay. What can I do for you Oliver? How did you even get my number?" this time there was no doubt that she really was impatient.

"I have my sources." was Oliver Queen's quiet reply.

"By sources you mean Clark." Chloe was fast becoming bored of the conversation, she was momentarily distracted by the pile of paper that another intern gave her.

"Nothing gets past you." Oliver's tone was tainted with amusement.

"Let me get us back to my question earlier. What can I do for you Oliver?"

"I realize that I committed a major faux pas. I never did express my sincerest appreciation for your assistance in our heroic endeavor."

"Such a circular way to thank me. It's no big deal. Clark's thanked me enough for all of you." she replied flippantly.

"Did I do something to offend you? Your curt manner leaves much to be desired." he finally clued in the fact that she was not happy with the conversation.

"Oh yeah, there is this little thing that you did. What was it? You broke Lois' heart." she retorted sarcastically.

"I believe it was a mutual breakup." he answered stiffly.

"Mutual. I really am getting sick of guys with hero complex. Did it ever occur to you that maybe if you just told her about your heroic proclivities, she may have understood your need to go MIA on her? But no… you would rather stick with the cloak and dagger stuff." Chloe rolled her eyes at another Clark prototype.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I didn't exactly think she would be accepting of my…proclivities as you were." His cold tone would have been enough to remind her of Clark's fortress.

"She was perfectly ready to accept you as…you were but you went out of your way to deceive her. So pardon me if I don't think so highly of you." she evenly matched his tone.

"Tell me how exactly did you react when you found about Clark?" He countered bitingly.

"First of all I will not discuss Clark with you over the phone. And second of all we are not in such intimate terms that you can ask about my relationship with Clark. Now how about we just hang up now since you've achieved your purpose and thanked me for my involvement in…what did you call it? Heroic endeavor?"

"You're right. We can discuss this over dinner. I give you leave to verbally flagellate me for my treatment of your cousin." his tone held no room for argument.

"I know there's a question in there somewhere." she remarked sarcastically.

"Are you always this difficult?" Oliver was amused again.

"Such words, I believe I'm going to swoon at your ability to flatter me-"

"I'll have my driver pick you up at seven tonight." He interrupted her developing rant.

"Presumptuous and arrogant. I already have plans tonight. Call me again in a decade and I just might be able to pencil you in." with those words she hang up the phone.

* * *

Chloe smiled in satisfaction. The workday was over. She managed to finish everything and was actually looking forward to an evening alone.

Her breakup with Jimmy wasn't painful, it wasn't tortured. It just left her a little numb. The idea of which scared her a little. She cared for him, but not enough to love him.

So she didn't lie to Oliver Queen when she said she had plans. The bathtub was calling her name. She managed to procure an interesting book. The night was all about pampering herself.

It was five minutes to seven and she's never been glad to get away from the basement.

"Chloe." Clark just appeared out of thin air.

She rolled her eyes at him. So much for an evening alone. Clark Kent was supposed to be in New York tracking down 'Zoners'. "Hey Clark! So mission accomplished?"

Clark nodded gravely and took her bag from her as they climbed the stairs.

"Are you going back home now?" she asked him hopefully.

"No I thought we can hang out…unless you had other plans." Clark look equally hopeful.

"Actually-" but she never got to finish her sentence since they were interrupted by the presence of Oliver Queen, who was leaning against his car and looking at the both of them expectantly.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Clark's brow furrowed as he asked the question.

"I'm picking up Watchtower here." he nodded at Chloe's direction.

Chloe made a face at his words, "I do have a name you know. It's Chloe, but feel free to call me Ms. Sullivan."

Clark just looked at her and then at Oliver, "You had plans with him Chlo?"

"No Clark I don't." she answered adamantly.

"Actually you do. I asked you to dinner and I told you that I would pick you up at seven, which is right about now." He countered as he pointed to his watch.

"Did I suddenly get amnesia or something because I can't recall you asking. At all. You said and I quote 'We can discuss this over dinner. I'll have my driver pick you up at seven.' Did you hear a question there somewhere?" she turned to Clark, expecting him to agree with her.

Clark shook his head, still looked confused with the entire situation. Oliver just looked amused.

"And I believe my response to your arrogance was, I had plans tonight. Try again in a decade and I might be able to pencil you in."

"Why do you insist on being this difficult." Oliver smiled at her charmingly.

Clark looked bewildered through their exchange. He looked at Chloe, hoping to get a clue on how he should react to this startling development. He could really feel Oliver turn on the charm. "Chloe if you had plans with Oliver we can hang out another time." he began uncertainly.

Chloe stamped her foot in her impatience. "I did not have plans with that jackass. And I don't have plans with you for that matter. I just wanted to spend some time alone and you both are ruining it for me. Why don't you tow just run along now and form that stupid ass justice league, where you can all just hide your identities from the people you claim to care about and leave me alone."

She looked at both men furiously and then she marched away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Thanks for the wonderful feedback. And for this story Chloe has her own apartment in Metropolis. It's going to be another chapter before we get more Chloe and Oliver interaction, I'm trying to get into their minds on why exactly they are treating each other the way that they are. Oliver's interest and Chloe's anger. You'll discover them here. Clark as usual is undefined here. For now he's just here. With that out of the way on with the story...

**Watchtower**

Chapter 2

"Why are you here exactly?" Clark eyed Oliver suspiciously.

"I invited Watchtower to dinner." he shrugged as he answered easily. Oliver Queen was not a man who would blurt out his plans, not even to a friend.

"Obviously you didn't do any inviting if her words are to be believed." Clark was more than suspicious now. After all Oliver was supposed to be going around the world shutting down all the Level 33.1 that Lex Luthor had set up.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Bart, making sure that Lex is kept in check?"

"Oh that. It's a done deal. AC is in Europe, Bart is in South America and Victor is in Asia, they're all making sure that everything remains destroyed." he answered dismissively.

"That's great. Now back to Chloe. Do you have any idea why she would go off on you like that?" Clark finally asked once the shop talk was cleared away.

"I believe she is displeased by the way that I ended things with Lois."

Clark nodded at his words. "Lois is family. She was pretty much a mess when you two broke up."

"And Watchtower is justifiably angry." Oliver nodded understandingly.

"I think I'm going to go after her, make sure she gets home safe." Clark looked at the blonde man expectantly and then sped away before Oliver could blink.

Oliver leaned back on his car and looked thoughtful. He could understand why Chloe would be angry at him. Still he was a little peeved that she would allow her emotions get in the way of getting to know him.

Perhaps it would be better if he himself could understand his fascination with her.

Granted he wasn't entirely unfeeling that he could just forget his involvement with Lois with a snap of a finger. But he was never comfortable with the idea of telling Lois of his, what did Chloe call it? Heroic proclivities. He couldn't help but feel the utter wrongness of telling Lois that he was the 'Green Arrow'.

But when he found out just how much Chloe knew about Clark and the fact that she could accept him completely, well he couldn't help but feel jealous.

He wanted that for himself. And when Clark told him that Chloe pretty much figured out his identity all on her own, despite all the intervention that Clark had done, he was impressed. And kind of disappointed in Lois, who despite spending so much time with him was unable to figure it out.

He deduced then that Chloe was a better choice. He wanted her for himself. And what Oliver Queen wants, he will always get.

But if she was going to continue being hostile he just might have to up his game and make sure that she would not have a way out of getting to know him better. Besides, the fact that she was practically drooling the first time they met didn't escape his attention.

* * *

Chloe slumped on the couch tiredly. Her righteous indignation allowed her to walk to her car and drive to her apartment without being overcome with exhaustion. Until of course she turned the key to her place. She was drained. She was looking forward to a bath. She was supposed to be relaxing, while reading her book.

But no. Some would be hero had to interfere with her plans. She gritted her teeth as she regained her anger. 'Stupid jackass.'

She closed her eyes and quietly ordered herself that in five minutes she was going to run a bath and still follow through with her plans.

And then there was a knock. She opened her eyes resignedly, knowing who exactly was behind the door. She felt a little better knowing that Clark was considerate enough to let her get herself together.

"It's open." she murmured softly, knowing that Clark could very well hear her.

The door opened and closed quietly. "You really should lock your door Chloe."

Chloe rolled her eyes at him, "I knew you were going to stop by. I didn't see the point of locking it. I would have had to get up again and I'm just too comfortable." she gave him a small smile.

"About Oli-" Clark began.

"Don't you dare Clark. I have no need to discuss that idiot after what he did to Lois." She put hand up to stop him from defending the other man.

Clark nodded reluctantly and sat right next to her. "You look tired."

"I am. I was looking forward to a quiet night in." She closed her eyes again as she leaned against him.

"You want me to go so you can have time to relax?" He actually looked crestfallen.

Chloe sighed, "No you can stay." she leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Chloe…" she could tell that he was a little uncomfortable.

"Yes Clark." She knew that whatever was on his mind had a lot to do with what she said earlier.

"About earlier. I get the feeling that you're not exactly over-"

"That wasn't about you Clark. It was about him." she said 'him' with such disgust. "I could understand why you were not screaming your secret at the top of your lungs. But he- there's no excuse for what he did to Lois. It's not like he's from Krypton too. He's just a man, playing the hero. And if he felt a tiny bit of what Lois felt for him he wouldn't be so unwilling to share his secret with her."

"Why aren't you going off on me about how I treated Lana?" Clark was honestly curious.

"It's not the same Clark. The fact is they don't have the same baggage as you and Lana." she answered simply.

"How about I go get us some food and you can take a shower?" Clark suggested as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"That's not a subtle hint that I need a bath is it?" she looked at him teasingly.

Clark rolled his eyes at her, "No. So what do you want?"

"Surprise me." she answered as she tried to get up.

Clark got up and heaved her to her feet.

"Really Clark no need to manhandle me just because you think I need a bath."

Clark smiled at her before speeding out of her apartment.

With Clark out of the way she sat back down.

Oliver Queen. He made her blood boil inexplicably. She was never this angry at someone in her life. And it's only anger by extension since she wasn't the injured party.

But she's never seen Lois so devastated by a breakup. Lois was the strong one. And seeing Lois turn to ice cream for comfort was just a little discomfiting for her.

Then there was the crying, Lois cried at night for weeks at a time. And every sob was like a dagger to her heart. Especially since she knew why Oliver had to go MIA on her cousin. It took all of her resolve not to tell Lois that Oliver had to leave so he can save the world. Asshole! So she stayed quiet, pretending not to know that every night for the last three weeks Lois was crying her heart out.

She hated feeling like this. She's had enough secrets to keep. Oliver just had to add more to her pile of 'secrets to be kept until the day she died'.

Chloe finally got up again and headed for the shower, no use wasting precious minutes thinking about some billionaire with a hero complex. Clark will be back any minute and she would rather not be at the receiving line of the patented Clark glare.  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: As I said there won't be much of Oliver and Chloe interaction until the next chapter. But hopefully this will still be enjoyable. Feedback always appreciated.

WATCHTOWER

Chapter 3

Chloe watched the numbers go up with fascination.

The last time she was in the same position was when she had to argue her way into the internship at the Daily Planet. Not exactly an enjoyable moment. But this time Pauline Kahn requested her presence, well more like required but she didn't really care. She waited in anticipation as the doors finally opened. She could hardly believe she was at the top floor of the building.

'This is going to be my office someday,' she smiled widely at the thought.

"About time Sullivan." Pauline Kahn grumbled from the door to her office. The editor in chief waved her hand at Chloe's direction impatiently.

When they finally sat down, the puppet master of The Daily Planet wasted no time in pleasantries. "Oliver Queen of Queen Industries is granting us an exclusive interview."

Chloe looked at her blankly, hoping that her derision would not show on her face. "That's nice." she replied noncommittally.

Ms. Kahn gave her a wry smile. "It's more than nice Sullivan. It's a rare treat for billionaires to grant interviews. Especially one such as Oliver Queen. The man hasn't been much of a fan of the press. He prefers to play the elusive bachelor. So the fact that he is giving the Planet an interview, well as I said it's more than nice."

Chloe just nodded along. She knew there was a point to this meeting somehow.

"And he requested you to interview him." the editor concluded.

"W-what?" Chloe was flabbergasted.

"Close your mouth Sullivan. As I was saying, Mr. Queen specifically asked for you to conduct the interview. It'll be for tomorrow night, over dinner. Wear something fancy." Chloe felt as if she was being dismissed already.

"Did he say why he wanted me?" she asked slowly.

"I can't pretend to know what's going on in his mind. But seeing as you've proven yourself as a competent reporter I can't say I mind his request. After all he wouldn't be the first billionaire you've interviewed." Ms. Kahn looked at her expectantly.

She merely nodded in reply.

"Prepare your questions and I'll look them over this afternoon. And Sullivan, make this one good."

Chloe stood up and nodded again. She was going to kill Oliver Queen. That's all there is to it.

* * *

Oliver looked out the balcony, his eyes automatically sought the building that housed the one and only Chloe Sullivan.

Right about now she would be receiving her marching orders on interviewing him. He can't help but smile at the thought. He knew there was a good chance that she would respond violently, if her reaction last Friday night was any indication.

He wondered if it would take a lot to convince her to interview him. Knowing Pauline Kahn, she wouldn't take no for an answer. In fact it was quite surprising that the editor of the most influential newspaper did not miss a beat upon finding out that he wanted Chloe to be the one to do the interview.

Probably because she's associated with other billionaires before.

He knew all there was to know about her. He knew what happened between her and the Luthor family. Precisely why he couldn't understand why she would still keep the lines of communication between her and Lionel Luthor open. And the fact that she was the maid of honor to Lex Luthor's intended is still escaping him.

Clark alluded to the fact that he was extremely lucky to be one of the people that Chloe trusted implicitly. And he wanted to be one of those people. Especially since he already trusted her with his secret. He can't help but feel that trusting her with his life would not be far from the horizon.

Watchtower, he couldn't help but feel that she epitomizes the word.

* * *

Chloe was stomping back to the basement. She was furious. If the orders did not come from Pauline Kahn herself she would probably tell Oliver Queen to shove his interview up where the sun doesn't shine.

"Hey Chloe, ready to go?" Clark was looking at her expectantly.

"Your friend…" she practically growled.

"Um, Chloe are you okay?" Clark asked worriedly.

"No! That Oliver Queen is asking for it. I'm plotting his death. I have to make it look like an accident. Oh, oh! You can help me. Use your powers. You have to use some gloves so there won't be any finger prints. Just push him off the ledge of his watchtower, one finger would do it for sure." Chloe was nodding vigorously.

"What did he do now?" Clark was torn between amusement at her ramblings and annoyance at what Oliver could have done to incur Chloe's wrath.

"He arranged for me to interview him." she gritted her teeth angrily.

"Oh." Clark's brow furrowed at Oliver's continued interest in Chloe.

"Yes oh. Apparently he hasn't had enough of my temper tantrum last Friday. But since he went through the professional route I would have to play nice, otherwise I won't be able to write anything worthwhile and I'd rather not piss Kahn off. Bad enough I had to keep proving myself." Chloe plopped down on her chair and frowned at her computer.

"So I take it you don't feel like eating now?" Clark remarked as he watched her pick up a pen and paper and started scribbling.

At his words she looked thoughtful and stopped what she was doing. "No let's go. I need time to reorganize my thoughts, compose my questions when I'm not in such a homicidal mood. Otherwise you would really need to commit murder for me."

She smiled up at him when he offered his arm to her.

"Come on, I'm buying." 'And then I'll be paying a visit to Oliver.' he added quietly to himself.

* * *

Oliver should have known that this would happen. After all if Chloe was loyal to Clark it wouldn't be surprising to expect that the younger man would also be loyal to her.

He waited for him to barge in his usual manner. Pretended to be busy with something with the computer. He had to close his file on Chloe, wouldn't be good to be caught investigating the young reporter, especially if the person who catches him is Clark.

"What game are you playing with Chloe?" Clark blurted out without so much as a hello.

"I'm not aware of this game you speak of." he replied blandly.

"How many times will you upset her before you realize that she wants nothing to do with you in any shape of form?" Clark was angry, he had to endure an hour of ranting and raving.

"I was merely granting her an interview. She should be thanking me. This will be very good for her professional career." Oliver offered as his generous excuse.

"She doesn't need your help. She's doing perfectly fine on her own. Try again?" Clark crossed his arm across his chest and looked at him expectantly.

"What exactly do you think I want from her?" Oliver assumed the same stance as Clark.

"If you have any romantic notions about her put a stop to it now." Clark was definitely angry now. He didn't miss the charming Oliver that was present during Chloe's walkout. He also didn't miss the lingering looks that Oliver was giving Chloe.

"It's not like you have a claim to her…romantic notions do you Clark?" He gave the younger man a measured look.

"I don't."

"Good then it wouldn't matter if my interest in Watchtower is romantic, after all we're friends right? I wouldn't step into your territory if you harbored any feelings for her." Oliver relaxed at Clark's answer.

"But you just broke up with her Lois. And Lois is her cousin. Do you actually think that Chloe would overstep the very boundaries that you are crossing?" Clark was furious now, and he didn't exactly know why he was.

"I didn't say I was interested in her romantically, you were the one who assumed that I was. I merely wanted to get to know her better, after all she is our secret keeper isn't she?" Oliver smirked at him conspiratorially.

"Remember Oliver, Chloe is my best friend. You are just my friend." Clark muttered quietly just before he walked out.

'Dramatic entrance and exit, the boy's got acting skills.' a smile was playing on his face as he watched Clark disappear from his view.  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Thank you guys for the wonderful feedback. I'm glad you are liking this story. This chappie is for Kit Merlot, who wanted a certain someone to appear and even if the said person did not make an actual appearance, well the reference should be enough. There'll be more of that two chapters from now. That said on with the story...

Chloe dressed with such care. Pauline Kahn told her to dress fancy and fancy she did.

She looked over her appearance one more time before picking up her purse that hid her recorder, her small pad, a pen and her keys. She had to admit, she definitely looked good.

The choice was between a backless deep green dress that fell to her knees, the dress enhanced the color of her eyes and showed of her curves pretty well and a purple dress, with quite a low neckline and ended mid-thigh, it actually showed off her front instead of her back.

She picked the purple one because wearing green would seem like she was dressing to please Oliver Queen, which is the last thing in her mind. Since she knew very well that purple was Lex Luthor's choice of color, and well she really just can't help herself.

And she can't help but think that if she exposed enough cleavage she can actually include the fact that Oliver Queen is a perverted bastard in her article. That is if he actually stared at her chest during the interview. She grinned evilly at the thought.

She mentally went over her question as she drove to her destination. She pulled to a full stop at one of the most exclusive Italian restaurants at Metropolis

She thanked the valet and felt the rush of a good story coming her way. Regardless of what she felt for Oliver she couldn't help but feel giddy that Kahn trusted her enough with the interview. The editor could very well have insisted that she take someone with her. She frowned slightly at the thought that maybe Oliver Queen had something to do with it.

Someone opened the door to the dining room for her and she felt heady at the sight that greeted her. There were chandeliers hanging over a couple of tables and she can't help but think that the designer overkilled everything. Chloe refrained from expressing disdain at the ostentatious display of wealth. The maitre d' escorted her to a secluded corner of the restaurant.

'Typical.' she huffed to herself. It was an action so reminiscent of what Lex would do himself.

"Do all billionaires prefer the secluded corner?" she muttered darkly.

She could swear on someone's life that the lips of the maitre d' quirked at her rhetorical question.

The reaction of someone who would typically be stoic put her in a better mood that she was actually smiling when she saw him.

"I was actually worried that you would be incapable of smiling in my presence." Oliver got up from his seat and dismissed the head waiter who was about to pull Chloe's chair.

Chloe kept the smile plastered on her face. She tried to hide the shudder that went through her body when Oliver barely touched her shoulder as he assisted her to her chair.

"What no quip?" Oliver smiled at her enchantingly as he sat across from her.

"Why don't we stick to the professional route Mr. Queen?" she asked him with false sweetness. She put emphasis on his name.

"Come now Ms. Sullivan, this is a dinner date. You can't very well expect me to act all cold and professional, not when I have such an attractive woman before me." his smile remained in place.

Chloe lifted a brow at his words. "Let me remind you Mr. Queen this is an interview. I fear that I am impervious to the charms exuded by billionaires."

"Are you really?" he asked conversationally.

"Tell me Mr. Queen why the sudden interest in Metropolis? Isn't Queen Industries thriving in Star City? Why risk your wealth by engaging Luthorcorp in corporate battles?" Chloe looked at him expectantly as she shot off question after question.

Oliver leaned back against the chair at her inquiry. Just then a waiter approached them with the vintage wine that he picked before Chloe arrived. He studied her while the man poured their wine.

She was behaving just as he expected. She would give him such fake smile but had no qualms on flashing her bright beam at the waiter as she thanked him.

"What no quip?" she asked him archly when they were alone again.

He smirked at her use of his words against him.

"No comment." he uttered just as he took a sip of his wine.

"Is this a preview of what the entire evening would be? Because if so there is no point in staying." she looked at him with thinly disguised disdain.

"I wanted to give you the chance to verbally flagellate me." he answered quietly.

"I don't think you would want that." she looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"I'd really prefer if you just got your hostility out of the way." he countered.

"Out of the way of what? It's not like we run in the same circles. My extreme loathing for you would not really matter would it?" she too leaned back on her chair and gave him a measured look.

"Come on Watchtower, you have proven yourself an invaluable friend. Is it too much of a stretch to want you on my side?" Oliver looked at her with the slightest exasperation.

"First of all don't call me that again. Stick to Ms. Sullivan. Second I'm never going to be your friend. I don't make it a habit of befriending someone who broke my cousin's heart." she retorted tartly.

"See that's what I mean. You are allowing my involvement with Lois dictate the way you treat me. Tell me when Clark broke Ms. Lang's heart did you automatically stop talking to him?" he shot the question hoping for some form of reprieve.

"I knew Clark first." she answered simply.

Oliver looked at her and shook his head with mild disapproval.

"And Lois is my cousin. She's been more than that actually. She's like my sister. And if I treat you like we're the greatest friends then I'm basically throwing one of the most important relationships in my life away for a man that I barely know." she uttered dryly.

"You know all there is to know about me Chloe." he rejoined meaningfully.

"So what if I do? Are you worried that I would spill the beans to Lois. Well don't be, after all it would seem that I am doomed to be the secret keeper." she rolled her eyes as she took a drink of water.

"Clark trusts you. And so do I for that matter. I just want to get to know you better, is that such a crime?"

"Will you do the time if it is?" she smiled slightly, mostly because of her own words.

The waiter interrupted them once again this time to give them the menu. He rattled of the specials but neither of the two were listening.

"Will you be offended if I offered to order for you?" Oliver asked her as she looked over the menu.

"I will be." she answered shortly.

"Very well, whatever the lady likes." he nodded to the waiter.

"I'll have the chicken parmigiana." she looked up just in time to see Oliver's brow lift. "Were you expecting me to order a salad?"

"No. I'll have the same." he told the waiter, signaling the latter's dismissal. "So where were we?"

"You were about to tell me why exactly you feel the need to get to know me better." Chloe replied as she eyed him with pure curiosity.

"Do you believe in gut instinct?" Oliver looked thoughtful.

"Never steered me wrong before." she answered curtly. Remembering how wrong it felt to saying yes to Lionel Luthor's offer years ago.

"What did you feel when you first saw me?" he asked with such seriousness as he reached for his water.

Chloe told herself not to blush and was relieved that her body was following her command. The truth was she could barely contain her admiration for the man before him when they first met.

And she knew she was not to blame. The man was simply delectable. He had the same confidence (oftentimes mistaken as arrogance) as Lex. And he pulled it off just as well. She had a hard time breathing the first time they met. She felt the slightest hint of jealousy when she knew that Lois was dating him. Speaking of Lois the man broke her heart. 'Spare no mercy.' she reminded herself.

"I thought you were hot." she blurted out without care.

Oliver on the other hand almost spurted water all over the table when he heard her answer. "You did?" he smiled in amusement at her directness once he'd gotten himself together.

"But I believe you asked me what I felt. I felt a little suspicious, just as I did when Lex started hanging around Clark. Do you know he tends to befriend billionaires such as yourself? So tell me what's the attraction?" she folded her arms across her chest as she waited for his answer.

Her action caused Oliver to look at her chest. 'And what a wonderful sight it is' he smiled appreciatively. When he finally got around to looking her in the eye she was smiling a little too widely for his taste.

"He just has a certain innocent air about him." he answered tersely.

"You like 'em innocent huh?" she was smiling at him teasingly.

"I certainly hope you aren't implying what I think you're implying." he looked at her testily.

"I believe I am having fun now." she told him smilingly.  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Okay so first of all thank you very much for the reviews. Your continued interest in this story makes this writer extremely happy. On that note, I am updating only because **pipersmum **had sufficiently made me feel guilty for the shortness of the updates. That said I will try to make the chapters longer from now on, but it will have to come with a price, it would mean a chapter a week. So I'm giving everyone a choice here: (A) Short updates, twice a week or (B) Longer updates, once a week. So the decision is yours dear reader, include it in the review, if you would be so inclined. I'll announce the final tally next week when I update. So anyway, hopefully you'll still like this update. Now on with the story...

**Watchtower**

Chapter 5

Chloe looked up at the scowling Lois Lane standing before her. Her cousin slammed down 'The Inquisitor' on her table.

"Explain this dear cousin." Lois ordered quietly.

She found herself staring at a picture of Oliver Queen as he was escorting her to her car. Oliver had his hand resting on her waist, while her hand was touching his. She was smiling up at him while he was smirking at her.

_'Billionaire Queen back on the dating scene'_ the headline proclaimed.

"I know how many times this line has been used but this really isn't what it looks like." Chloe got up from her seat so she could see Lois eye to eye.

"It looks like you were out painting the town red with my ex boyfriend. The very same ex boyfriend I've been crying over for the last month. And don't bother denying that you knew I was bawling my eyes out over him." Lois looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"I was interviewing him for the Daily Planet. He was telling me that we have to have dinner again. This," she pointed to the photograph, "was me telling him that I would rather swallow a snake whole than go out to eat with him again. And I was taking his hand off my waist as I told him that."

"No! That looked like you had fun and that you were going to invite him back to your apartment." Lois retorted brusquely. She spun on her heels leaving Chloe starring after her.

She was telling the truth. She basically told him that she would never spend another dinner out with him for as long as she lived.

The night was composed of him evading most of her interview questions. He would try to engage her in a personal conversation.

He told her that the moment he met her he felt like he could trust her with everything, she teasingly asked him it included the entire Queen Industries archive and he just gave her such a serious look and answered in the affirmative.

And she did enjoy majority of the evening. She got to tease him for a lot of the things he's done, as a child and as a young man (which she found out when she did her research on him) and he took it like a man. He glared at her most of the time but she could tell that he was having fun also.

She had to continue reminding herself that he broke Lois' heart. And before the night was over she decided that she must not spend any more time with Oliver Queen. She was telling him the truth that she was not willing to mess with her relationship with Lois over him.

_He walked her to her car, which the valet promptly parked in front of her a minute after she gave him her number._

_"So will I have to resort to nefarious means to get you to have dinner with me again?" Oliver asked her teasingly._

_"Enjoy this moment. This is the one and only time you will ever get the pleasure of my company. Lois. She's too important to me." she smiled at him helplessly._

_Oliver smiled at her in return and reached for something in his jacket pocket. He handed an envelop to her._

_"What's this?" she looked at him questioningly._

_"That is the answer to all your interview questions. I realize that you would still need those in order to fulfill your professional duties. By the way I noticed that the questions you asked me earlier this evening were not included in what you were actually supposed to ask." Oliver grinned at her surprised look._

_"Well I had to try. I can't believe you manipulated this entire evening to your advantage." she shook her head in disbelief._

_"You can't?" he eyed her suspiciously._

_"Well actually I can." she rolled her eyes at him as she nodded._

_He put his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his body, "Are you sure about my question earlier?" he murmured lowly._

_Chloe took his hand away from her waist and stepped away from him, "I'd rather eat a snake before I break my cousin's heart by going out with you." she smiled at him a little too brightly as she got into her car._

_Oliver shook his head at her answer, "You shouldn't allow other people to dictate how you live your life Watchtower."_

_"Sometimes you just have to." she shrugged as she tried to pull her door close._

_Oliver kept his firm grip on her door, "Did you or did you not enjoy this dinner with me?" he demanded._

_"I did." she closed the door with such finality._

Chloe sighed. She did enjoy having dinner with him. Maybe a little too much. But it was rare that she could share a meal with a man who could match her word for word, quip for quip. And Oliver did just that. And somehow her imperviousness to the charms of a billionaire wasn't working so well.

She had a feeling that he was masking his interest in her with the offer of friendship. If the way he held her the night before was any indication Oliver Queen just expressed more than a platonic interest. He was expressing romance in his hold. And Chloe doesn't know if she stood a chance against it.

* * *

Oliver threw 'The Inquisitor' straight to the trash after reading the article that featured him and his 'flavor of the month', as the newspaper dubbed Chloe.

He opened his treasured 'Green Arrow' paraphernalia. He was dying to shot someone with an arrow. He should have known that he was being followed. He was a public figure. It was no surprise that his comings and goings were of interest to the rest of the world.

Still he wanted whatever was happening between him and Chloe to be kept under wraps. He can't help but want to shield her from everything.

The night before was like a roller coaster ride.

It started off pretty rocky, but as the night progressed he felt that she was warming up to him. He took all her comments in stride. And soon she was actually teasing him. He pretended to glare and huff at her antics but he was really enjoying her company. He knew she was smart. And spending the evening with her fully cemented his assessment of her.

'I thought you were hot.' she told him when he asked her about gut feelings. He smiled in remembrance.

Her words surprised him, even if he knew that she was ogling him the first time they met. The fact that she admitted to thinking it impressed him more than anything she said the entire dinner. She was straightforward and she had no qualms on calling him on his remarks.

The fact that she was easy on the eyes did not escape him. He had to try not to stare at her 'assets' after seeing the bordering-on-evil-smile on her face the first time she caught him staring at her breasts.

He frowned when he thought about their parting. She admitted that she liked spending time with him. But she adamantly refused to pursue whatever it was that was between them. To protect Lois.

Oliver was fond of Lois. But he knew that the other woman could not hold a candle to Watchtower. He pretty much admitted to himself that Chloe was a better version of Lois. Or Lois was the diminished version of Chloe.

But after having dinner with Chloe he was completely certain of his intentions now. He didn't really know what he wanted to happen with her initially. He denied having any romantic notions about her to Clark. But now he knew it was an outright lie.

He got to hold her the night before and it took all of his willpower to let her go. He was overcome with the desire to take her home with him and have his way with her, or let her have her way with him. He could tell that either choice would have been pleasurable.

But it was more than physical attraction, it was more than a surge of lust. It was the entire package that is Chloe Sullivan, Watchtower. He wants her. And what's frustrating was that he could tell that she wanted him too, even if she was so intent on denying it.

She said that sometimes it was necessary to let other people dictate her life. He needed to break through her line of thinking. Show her that living life the way she wanted, needed, was necessary as well. And he can't help but hope that she would live it with him.  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Here's another dose of Watchtower. I tried to make this as long as I can without cutting off at the wrong time. Only a couple of reviews asked for longer chapters and some were just happy that I update at all. So I opted for the longers chapters and once a week updates. Hopefully I'll have something for you next week. I have a cold that's keeping me from writing. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this...now on with the story...

WATCHTOWER

Chapter 6

"Stupid machine." Chloe muttered darkly as she stopped herself from hitting the said object. Glad that she was the only one left at the basement, so no one could see her clubbing the inanimate item.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have anger issues?" an amused voice broke her focus.

Chloe spun around at the interruption, she then glared at the source of it. "I never had them until I met you."

"Now why do I find that hard to believe?" Oliver smirked at her.

"Because you don't want to believe it. I used to be a well-mannered young lady I'll have you know." she huffed in annoyance.

Oliver shook his head, "No. Not buying it."

She rolled her eyes at him, "What do you want Queen?"

"You are obviously in need of this." he handed her a cup of coffee which she accepted automatically, after all she was a second away from clubbing the coffee maker with her mug just before Oliver interrupted her.

Once she got her first sip out of the way her eyes narrowed at him as if to indicate that he should start talking.

"You haven't been returning any of my calls." Oliver uttered quietly.

"See there's a reason for that. I didn't want to talk to you." she replied offhandedly.

"And will you be forthcoming about that reason?" he eyed her curiously. He gave her a week to get over the idea that by spending time with him she was committing a transgression against her own flesh and blood.

"I don't need to be." she walked back to her desk and started to sort through the piles of paper that littered her table.

"Listen-"

"Look Mr. Queen I'm not interested in whatever it is you're selling so…" she looked at him, hoping that he would just take the hint and leave already.

Really the arrogance of the man was above and beyond. He ignored her for a week and then he has the gall to appear before her like nothing happened. Not that anything happened between them but a simple acknowledgement of her existence would have been great. It was like her senior year all over again.

"Look I gave you a week to think your decision over. I'm only here to give you the chance to change your mind." he retorted with the slightest bit of exasperation.

She gazed at him coolly, "And what decision must I reconsider?"

Oliver looked at her blankly, he was finding it hard to reconcile the Chloe before him to the Chloe that he had dinner with a week ago, when she was smiling and laughing in his company.

"I stayed away because I knew Lois must have seen the article from 'The Inquisitor', I didn't want to add to any of your problems by bothering you." Oliver retorted with irritation.

Chloe scowled as she remembered the Lois factor. But then again the cold shoulder that her cousin was treating her to would have been more bearable if Oliver didn't go MIA on her. She shook her head at the thought. No sense on thinking that way. It's not like they were together or anything.

Oliver looked at her as she processed what he said. "Look Chloe. I thought you would need the space. I wanted to see you all week last week. I just didn't want to be a complication."

She snorted at his words, "Then why are you here now?"

"I just wanted to see you." he uttered with such sincerity.

"You should just stay away. I don't want another front page picture of us again." she shrugged as she turned back to her work.

"Watch-"

"How could you let that article run by the way? I thought you were this billionaire with connections all over the world. How can you not stop that one article from running?" she frowned at his general direction.

"You think I wanted our picture splashed all over the tabloids?" he looked at her incredulously.

"How could I think differently? You are supposed to be this all powerful billionaire. Lex would have stopped it." she commented offhandedly.

"How does Luthor factor in any of this?" Oliver countered viciously.

"I'm just saying Lex would have stopped it." she repeated her previous answer.

"And how can you be so sure of what he would do?" he glared at her as he waited for her response.

"Lex likes to protect everything that he holds dear. He would never allow anything to taint anyone he cares for." she answered mildly, missing the angry look that passed Oliver's face.

"You seem well-acquainted with the mind of Lex Luthor." Oliver practically sneered. He had no idea why she would bring up the man he thoroughly despised. Especially since she was very well aware of the reprehensible plans that Luthor was always concocting.

"You know what forget about it. I made a mistake of comparing you to Lex. You don't care about me that way so why should I expect you to want to protect me from such things right?" she countered brightly.

"I would have done just that had I known what was going to happen." he replied bitingly.

Chloe eyed him dubiously, "I'm really feeling the love here."

"I was distracted okay? It didn't even cross my mind that someone was following my every move." he countered coolly, all evidence of his earlier outburst were gone.

"Why were you so distracted? From what Clark told me you like to keep an eye on things." she folded her arms across her chest and looked at him expectantly.

Oliver frowned at her inquisitive nature. "You distract me okay? Satisfied?"

Chloe appeared quizzical at his declaration. "Why would I distract you?"

"You cannot be that obtuse. You felt it too, I know that you did." he assumed the same stance as her.

"Felt what?" this time there was no mistake that she was being purposefully dense.

"I'm interested in you Chloe Sullivan." he uttered with such gravity.

"Interested in being my friend? Interested in me as a reporter? There are so many ways that you can be interested in me." she commented offhandedly.

"You need me to spell it out for you. I, Oliver Queen, would like to pursue a romantic relationship with you, Chloe Sullivan." Oliver glared at her after he was done.

"See that wasn't so hard. Now why?"

"Why not?" he shot back at her.

"Because you dated Lois you dumb idiot! Do you honestly think something would happen between us after you disposed of my cousin unceremoniously?" she was now glaring at him.

"I did not unceremoniously dump her! I agonized about that decision I'll have you know." he retorted heatedly.

"If you did then how can you be here, right now, proclaiming that you want to be with me?" her stare became stony.

Oliver breathed deeply, wondering when the argument became more than it was supposed to be. He had to constantly stop himself all of last week from seeing her. It was pure agony not being able to bask in her presence. But he endured it, in anticipation of this moment, only to be slapped by the fact that she doesn't seem to want him there at all.

"You don't get it do you? What Lois and I had was nothing more than a passing attraction."

"Then you are a pig. I want nothing to do with you."

"Will you let me explain?" he glowered at her.

Chloe merely raised a brow at his reply.

"Lois…she is an amazing woman. But she's not the woman for me. And there may have been feelings there. But the truth is I never felt comfortable enough to tell her everything there is to know about me. And I feel that I can actually do that with you." he looked at her with such intensity.

Chloe looked a little less angry upon hearing his words. "You were not given much of a choice in my case." she said pointedly.

Oliver closed the distance between them, "See that's the beauty of it. You know me in every sense of the word. And nothing about that detail bothers me. In fact I felt a sense of relief. Now I regret that I hurt Lois. But what I regret more is that I didn't meet you first."

"It wouldn't have mattered if you met me first. I was with Jimmy." she looked away from his intense gaze. She tried to step away from his personal bubble but his hand on her waist kept her close to him.

"Watchtower, don't deny that you feel this." he whispered against her hair.

Chloe shivered at his words. "Feel what?" she asked nonchalantly.

He brushed away her hair that hid her expression from him and gave her a look that spoke volumes.

"Oliver-"

He kissed her temple tenderly. And placed another kiss on her forehead. He kissed the tip of her nose. He was just about to kiss her on the lips when he felt a gust of wind.

Clark Kent. Oliver felt an intense desire to wring the younger man's neck. He didn't care if Clark was made of steel. He wanted to clobber him for interrupting a crucial moment between him and Chloe.

"Clark! Nice of you to show up finally. Let's get going then." She practically pushed Oliver away and gathered her things from the desk.

Clark looked between the two of them. He couldn't help but feel that his presence was unwelcome. The glare that Oliver was sporting would have been enough to scare anyone else away. But while Oliver seemed positively livid, Chloe was looking at him with such relief.

"Are you ready to go?" Clark looked at Chloe expectantly.

Oliver all but growled when Clark grabbed hold of Chloe's hand.

"Yep. Let's go Clark. Goodbye Mr. Queen." Chloe waved at him as she tugged at Clark's hand and left the basement of the Daily Planet. Leaving Oliver looking after them with an expression of annoyance and confusion.

* * *

"So you want to tell me what happened back there?" Clark looked at her expectantly as they drove to her apartment.

"What happened where?" Chloe asked artlessly. She can't help the mild irritation that burst through her at Clark's question.

"Chloe…" he started sternly.

"What?" she looked at him all wide eyed as they stopped at a traffic light.

"You and Oliver were practically breathing the same air when I first got there. You had to literally push him away from you. He didn't try anything did he?" the serious look on his face forced Chloe to stop with the innocent act.

"We- it was nothing Clark." there was no mistake from her tone that she didn't want to continue with his line of questioning.

"It has nothing to do with the front page of the Inquisitor?" this time he asked cautiously.

"Clark." she uttered his name warningly.

"Okay. I just don't want you to get hurt Chlo'." Clark replied sullenly.

Chloe's expression softened at his words. "Oliver Queen can't hurt me since I am not at all emotionally invested in him."

Clark looked unconvinced at her proclamation.

"Look I need a break from guys and even the thought of seeing Queen as something more than a playboy billionaire would be completely counterproductive to my resolution." Chloe smiled at him ruefully.

"Why would you need a break from guys? And am I included in that category?" he looked at her with such solemnity.

Chloe rolled her eyes at him, "No Clark you're not included in that category. But with everything that happened with Jimmy…"

"Chloe-"

"I know you think I did the right thing. I just don't like the fact that I'm not sad. I should be devastated. Jimmy's a nice guy and he…" Chloe sighed as she pulled into her parking space.

"He's not the guy for you." Clark took her hands from their tight grip on the steering wheel.

"I know that." she nodded slowly, "But it doesn't make the fact that I hurt him disappear."

Clark allowed their fingers to intertwine. "I can't pretend to know what you're feeling Chlo' but just know that you are not a bad person. Why do you think Oliver is so interested in you? You are amazing. It takes awhile for us mere mortals to acknowledge that fact but once we do, it's set in stone."

Chloe smiled at his words as she took her hands away from his grasp, "I can't believe you called yourself a mere mortal you intergalactic traveler."

"The moment called for it." he replied defensively.

"I know you're trying to make me feel better but there is nothing going on there with Oliver." Chloe waved dismissively as she got out of the car.

Once they were on their way to her apartment Clark shot her a dubious look. "I may be dense at times Chloe but the way he's been looking at you, well I think it's only a matter of time before he asks you out on a real date."

At his statement Chloe couldn't help but blush in recollection of the moment that Oliver declared that he wanted to pursue her.

"And from your reaction it seems like he already did." Clark frowned at her.

"He hasn't. Asked me out that is. It's not like I'm going to say yes anyway." she focused on opening the door.

Clark eyed her critically, "Good. I don't think he's the guy for you either."

She shot him an amused look, "And you get to decide who gets that title?"

"Yeah, best friend's prerogative and all." Clark grinned at her.

* * *

Oliver slammed the door to his place and headed directly to the bar. He poured himself a drink and drank it without preamble.

He was so close. He almost touched his lips against hers. If it weren't for Clark Kent, his _former_ friend.

He poured another glass and downed the contents as he contemplated the end of his friendship with the farm boy. So maybe Clark wasn't aware that his friendship was now meaningless to Oliver. It doesn't necessarily mean that Oliver cared.

At the moment all he wanted to do was build a pool filled with kryptonite instead of water and drown Clark in it. Maybe he should ask Lex Luthor for some meteor rocks. Speaking of which, he still can't get over the number of times that his former schoolmate was mentioned during his conversation with Chloe.

Chloe Sullivan was driving him to the brink of insanity. Her continued denial that she doesn't see him as anymore than the man who unceremoniously dumped her cousin is grating on his every nerve.

He was unused to being rejected by women.

He was by definition a good catch and as such he attracted numerous advances from the fairer sex on a daily basis. And the fact that Chloe was still resolved in maintaining the distance between them, well it's enough to send him beyond the pale.

Oliver controlled the overwhelming urge to send the glass to its destruction as he pondered their conversation all over again.

She was a little hostile in the beginning and he now doubted the wisdom of his decision to give her the space that she needed the week before.

He can't help but feel that most of her antagonism came from the fact that he sent no word to her in any shape or form. But after the debacle that was the Inquisitor he knew that there would be the inevitable confrontation between her and Lois. It wasn't much of a stretch to imagine that his presence would only contribute to widening the gap between them.

Oliver felt like a panther trapped in a cage. He could go out on patrol, release some of his pent up energy from his confrontation with Chloe.

Chloe. Watchtower. His Watchtower. He should probably think of a better way to get her to spend some time with him. If she continued at this rate he would be middle aged by the time he got a first date with her.

He thought about filling up the glass again and decided against it. It wouldn't do to have the 'Green Arrow' missing a target by a mile just because of a woman. Although she was hardly just a woman. She was Chloe.

Oliver sighed morosely. He couldn't help but think that Chloe and Clark could very well be having the time of their lives together while he was drowning his misery in alcohol.

Clark Kent. The bastard. The farm boy would consistently get in the way of any progress he's made with Chloe. He can't help but think that his former friend probably waited for just the right moment to appear tonight. Once again he was overcome with loathing.

'No patrol for tonight.' he thought to himself as he poured another glass of scotch.

* * *

Chloe took out the ice cream from her freezer. She grabbed two spoons and two bowls on the way to the living room.

Part of her just wished that Clark would go already. Another part was glad for his presence. Mostly because she was inching to grab the phone and just call _him_. She had no idea what she would say to him. Maybe she'd call him just to hear his voice. Then again she might not be able to stop herself and ask him to finish what he started at the Daily Planet.

It didn't matter if she was the one who pulled away. He had to know that she wouldn't have stopped him if he had kissed her. She was not going through the motions of self-denial. She wanted him to kiss her. The moment was perfect. Part of her was severely disappointed that Oliver's lips never got the chance to touch hers. Another part was relieved because had they kissed…she just knew she wouldn't be able to dismiss his attentions so easily. Not that it has been easy so far.

Clark grinned at her reappearance and she merely smiled weakly in return. She handed him a spoon and he eagerly scooped some ice cream into his bowl.

She debated on asking Clark for advice on how to deal with Oliver Queen. She desperately needed a sounding board. But then again he did say that Oliver wasn't the right guy for her. She had to wonder who could possibly possess that title in Clark's eyes.

She sighed as she didn't bother to put the ice cream in a bowl, she ate right out of the carton.

Clark shot her a curious look as she shrugged in return.

"Something wrong Chloe?" the worried look in his eyes only served to annoy her. She took out her annoyance on the ice cream.

"Why do you think that Oliver is not the guy for me?" she asked without preamble.

Clark just looked surprised at her question.

"Who do you think is the guy for me? If it's not Jimmy and not Oliver who could possibly be the guy for me?" she looked at him archly.

"Where is this coming from Chloe?" he appeared thoroughly confused.

"I don't know. Is it just because he dated Lois?" she asked in a small voice.

"Do you honestly think you should even think about dating someone that your cousin used to love?" he asked warily.

"Someone once told me that I shouldn't allow other people to dictate how I live my life." she answered quietly.

"You shouldn't. But Chloe, are you willing to risk your relationship with Lois just because of Oliver?" he asked her just as softly.

Chloe stared at the ceiling as she contemplated the question.

"If you really think that you can…" Clark inhaled deeply as if he was going to say something difficult. "fall in love with Oliver, then you just have to do whatever makes you happy. Whoever told you that you shouldn't compromise your happiness based on other people's opinion is right. You deserve to be happy Chloe. I've never met anyone who deserved happiness more than you."

Chloe smiled at her best friend. "You're awesome Clark."

He nudged her shoulder with his. "No you're awesome." he smiled at her shyly.

"You just know what to say to make me feel better." she leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Clark just looked at her with such longing as he continued to eat the ice cream quietly. Not really tasting the cold treat, he just watched Chloe and wondered when things have changed so much.

* * *

Oliver was getting drunk. He wasn't drunk yet but he was definitely getting there.

He would pick up the phone and call her if he was capable of getting up from the chair. But he wasn't. Just as well. He would probably say something stupid that would lead her to completely shut him out of her life.

He drank from his glass again and wondered for the nth time how it would have felt if the kiss between him and Chloe had happened. He could tell that she would have offered no resistance, her body was completely pliant against his, the expression on her face was total anticipation of the moment that their lips would meet. If only Clark never dropped by.

He growled at the thought of the other man. He seemed to always taking her away from him.

"This is an interesting sight." an amused voice brought him out of his aimless thoughts.

Oliver looked up and was greeted by a sight he never thought he'd see again. At least not in the privacy of his own space.

"Drowning your sorrows in alcohol. How very ordinary of you." was the mocking comment as he struggled to regain his composure.

"Lois." he nodded tersely in her direction.

"That's all you can come up with Ollie. Are you drunk or something?" she eyed him derisively.

"Or something." Oliver muttered to himself as he got up to his feet and put back the decanter in its proper place. "What can I do for you Lois"

"No beating around the bush huh?" she scowled at his direct question. "Fine then, I want to know what you want with Chloe"  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Alas I have become a slave! I posted a long chappie last Wednesday, thinking that I won't have to post another until the next Wed. Then on Thursday I received a pm asking me if I would post the next chapter on Monday. So there I was sneezing for all I'm worth, staring bleary-eyed at my computer, wondering what the hell I'm supposed to write. I have two papers and a midterm waiting for me, yet here I am posting a new chappie. So **Nightcrusader**, happy birthday! Although if anyone asks again I would need a birth certificate. Anyway, here's another update for you folks. And because I did say that I would only post a chapter a week you guys will have to wait a few days before the next update, since I originally planned on posting every Wednesday.

AN2: I normally want to keep my ANs short but I have to say that I have no idea how to write Lois of SV, since I am not much of a fan. So forgive me if the flow is not as smooth with their scene. I actually wanted to bypass the entire confrontation but it seemed like everyone was expecting it. And I should never forget to thank everyone for their wonderful feedback! It always helps to know that someone is reading your story, so thank you guys!!!! Now on with the story...

WATCHTOWER

Chapter 7

Oliver ran a hand through his face in an effort to try and sober himself up for the conversation that was about to ensue.

Lois was looking at him impatiently and he can't help but feel just a little bit cornered. He had no idea when he woke up that morning that he would have to endure a Sullivan-Lane combo. Bad enough that Chloe practically pushed him away at the very first sign of intimacy. Now he had to justify his actions to her cousin, who also happened to be his ex.

He's quite positive that this little tête-à-tête would drive him more likely than to drink again. That is if she tells him in no uncertain terms that he should stay away from his Watchtower.

Not that he would follow her command. After all he was his own person. And he was Oliver Queen. No one tells him what he can and cannot do. And even if Lois told him to stay away from Chloe it would only serve to make him want her all the more. Forbidden fruit and all.

"I don't see why I need to tell you anything." Oliver answered quietly.

"Look Ollie, I subjected Chloe to a week's worth of silent treatment. And all because of a stupid picture of the two of you. Now she told me that she wanted nothing to do with you. And from what I've seen in the last week she was truly telling the truth. As for you, you want something from her. I just don't what it is yet." she looked at him through narrowed eyes.

Oliver flinched inwardly when she mentioned that Watchtower wanted nothing to do with him.

"Are you implying that the only way that your cousin would be at the receiving end of my attentions is because I want something from her?" he eyed Lois speculatively.

He didn't know whether he was disappointed or infuriated at her assumption. She of all people should know how much of an asset her own cousin was. He had to wonder if he was the cause of Lois' lowly opinion of Chloe or if she actually felt that way about her own relative.

"Oh get off your high horse Oliver Queen. This has nothing to do with Chloe and you know it. Are you trying to get back at me for not wanting wait for you? Are you using Chloe to get back at me?" She looked at him with utter contempt.

Oliver just looked shocked at her accusations. "I am not trying to get back at you by pursuing Chloe." he answered coldly.

"Then why? If not for revenge then why are you trying to ruin one of the best relationships in my life?" Lois looked at him with such derision, but she was unable to cover up the fact that she was hurt by the recent development.

"I'm not trying to ruin your relationship with Chloe." he began quietly.

"Yes you are. You know how important she is to me. And now I have to see you try to charm your way into her life. Much like the way you've charmed your way into mine." she retorted angrily.

"I really don't have to have this conversation with you." he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes you do. You owe me this at the very least. You have done nothing but hurt me over the course of our relationship. How can you be so sure that you'd be different with her?" she closed the distance between them and poked his chest with her finger, he felt her resentment in her every jab.

"Because it will just be." he shouted at her as he stopped her mid-jab.

Lois yanked her hand away from his touch. The force of his words finally got through her. She blinked a few times, as if trying to comprehend the gravity of his declaration.

"So you really want her? You want to be with her. The way that we were together." she took a few steps back from him.

Oliver looked at her regretfully. He never had any intention of hurting her all over again. It wasn't as if he had the power to stop his heart. And his heart wanted Chloe. Not just his heart but practically his entire body ached for her.

He was determined not to live by someone else's feelings. He was by no means a martyr. Chloe seemed perfectly ready to sacrifice her entire life for someone she loved and he was working on making her see the wisdom of his philosophy. It wasn't even about him anymore, it was about Chloe's future happiness. He had to at least let her know where her options lie.

"I do want her. And it will be different between us." he said with such certainty.

"Why her? Why not me?' she asked him tearfully.

Oliver finally realized the entire reason why Lois was there. It was partly because of his sudden interest in Chloe, but it had more to do with the fact that he was moving on with his life. And he was doing it with the intense desire to have Chloe at his side.

Perhaps the worst part of it for Lois was the fact that he sounded so sure. He seemed completely convinced that he and Chloe would be better together. Better than they were. Lois and Oliver.

"I…I don't know." he shook his head sadly.

He can remember feeling such sadness when he and Lois parted. He can recall saying that he would live to regret letting her go. But he told Chloe the truth when he said that he couldn't find it in himself to tell Lois about his heroic tendencies. He never felt comfortable enough even when she was too close to the truth. He even collaborated with Clark in convincing Lois that he wasn't the Green Arrow. He even went so far as to let the younger man kiss his then girlfriend. And despite the fact that he knew about the kiss between Lois and Clark, well it made him feel nothing. That in it self spoke volumes about his relationship with Lois.

Lois wrapped her arms around herself as if she was trying to protect herself from the truth of his words. Oliver believed in what he could have with Chloe. She laughed bitterly at the thought.

Oliver looked at her with regret. She had a feeling it was not regret over breaking up with her, rather it was utter remorse for hurting her all over again. She shook her head resentfully, she can't believe that she gave him a chance to wound her heart again. It was compounded by the idea that he wanted Chloe. She could feel the intense desire that he had for her cousin even as she stood a few feet away from him.

"You'll never be with her." she spoke with every intention to hurt him as much as he hurt her.

His shoulders stiffened at her assertion. His remorseful feeling for her flew out of the window the moment she uttered the words.

"She wouldn't set out to hurt me deliberately. She's not you Ollie. She actually cares for the people she loves. Besides do you actually think you can ever measure up to the love of her life?" she smirked at him as she dropped her hands to her side. Her stance suggested that she was fully prepared to counter the pain that he put her through.

"You will only be her second choice if she even deigned to be with you. She will forever be pining over Clark. She's been in love with Smallville for the last six years. That kind of love doesn't just disappear, it's not at all like what we had." she practically snarled at him.

Oliver remained impassive. He could not deny that her words were hitting the target with startling accuracy. He was brooding over the very same thing before she interrupted his night of wallowing.

"You will never be Clark Kent." she uttered with such finality.

"I never will be." he agreed quietly. "And maybe you're right maybe Chloe would never find it in her heart to forgive me for what I did to you. But I know that if I don't at least try I would regret it for the rest of my life."

"Just like you regret breaking up with me?" she asked him acidly.

"Do you want to know the truth?" he looked directly into her eyes.

His question caught her off guard. She nodded slowly, as though she was hypnotized by the severity of his words.

"I think I would be living a meaningless life if Chloe is not in it." Oliver was looking beyond her as he spoke.

"Y-you're in love with her." Lois gasped in astonishment.

Oliver focused back on her. His brow furrowed as if trying to comprehend what she just said. And then he did. She just said that he was in love with Chloe. He wasn't sure if that was what he felt for Watchtower.

For the last few weeks he had been trying to get her to spend some time with him. Initially he tried to use the cloak of friendship to get her to at least consider letting him become a part of her life. But once he managed to hold her against him he could not get over the feeling of perfection. Once she was in his arms he could not get over the idea that she was made for him. He knew then that he could no longer use the friendship excuse.

Love. He wasn't sure if he should be using that word to describe what he felt for his Watchtower. He was in between infatuation and lust. Is that love? He did feel an overwhelming sense of loss when Lois mentioned that Chloe would always be chasing after Clark. Is that love? He felt empty since she was yanked away from his arms. Is that love? It might be. And he will not allow Lois or Clark for that matter, to get in the way of his finding out.

Oliver nodded once and then twice, "I am."

Lois looked completely aghast at his proclamation.

"You barely know her. A-and she loves Clark." her protestations however were weakened by his words.

"I don't care. I don't care if I'm her second choice. All I care about is her." Oliver countered.

Of course he was lying through his teeth. He wanted to be the only one for Chloe. Should she decide that she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him there's nothing he can actually do, or more accurately there's nothing he would do. All he cared about was her happiness, and if she finds happiness in the arms of another man, he'd let her go.

Maybe that is exactly what love is.

"I love her." he uttered with such reverence.

That was when Lois knew. She can't stand in the way of whatever was going on between Chloe and Oliver. If Oliver felt this strongly about Chloe then there must be some sort of reciprocation on her cousin's part.

Lois lowered her gaze at the thought. Chloe deserved the best. She was more of a sister to Lois than Lucy. She inhaled deeply and then spun on her heels. She needed to know how Chloe felt about Oliver. Even if it meant that her heart would be broken all over again.

Oliver stared just stared at her retreating back.

* * *

Clark knew he's staring. But he couldn't help himself. 

Chloe had her head resting against his shoulder and he couldn't help but feel the utter rightness of it all.

It wasn't the first time that she ended up falling asleep like this but for once Clark felt something stir inside him. Something inside him was telling him that his time was running out.

She looked so forlorn when she asked why Oliver was not the right guy for her. And it tore him to pieces to tell her that if the older man was what her heart desired then she should follow her heart.

He sighed heavily. He should never have waited this long to tell her how he felt. First he had to wait out the catastrophe that was Jimmy Olsen, now he had to fight his own friend. Oliver Queen. Maybe if he ended the friendship then he would be more comfortable competing against the other man for Chloe's heart.

Chloe cuddled closer to him and he felt his heart soar in pure pleasure. He gingerly removed himself from her side and swept her in his arms. He strode to her room purposefully, knowing that she would be much comfortable sleeping in the comfort of her own bed.

He placed her on the bed gently and sat at the edge of her bed as he watched her sleep. She looked absolutely at peace.

Clark sometimes cursed his own stupidity. He knew that his infatuation with Lana had to happen in order for him to arrive at this moment. The moment he realized that there was no way that he could live without Chloe in his life.

He had a decision to make. And it was high time he made it. All these years he never bothered with a romantic relationship with Chloe. First because he was so enamored with Lana Lang. Second they always used the friends card against each other. And finally he was scared. If they didn't work out he could not imagine his life without her in it.

She was his strength, his constant. She encouraged him when he did not believe in himself. She comforted him when he felt like a failure. But most of all she never hesitated to hit him on the head with her logic whenever he wallowed in self-pity. In a word she was his life. And without her, he was nothing.

Clark was overcome with the desire for any type of contact with her. Her lips formed a pout as she murmured something unintelligible, he smiled slightly. He traced a finger on her fist, at his action her hand relaxed and somehow their fingers became intertwined. It felt right to him.

He sighed again.

Oliver recognized the fact that Chloe was a precious gift earlier than he ever did. He can't blame the other man for his interest in Chloe. He had a feeling that Oliver wanted Chloe for the long haul. And it's just not in him to share her with someone else. Let alone with a billionaire who also happen to have a heroic streak in him.

Chloe. Should he be selfish and tell her how he felt? For once in his life he can't say with such certainty that he still had her heart. He did not doubt that somehow Oliver Queen has wormed his way into her heart. He didn't know whether to be infuriated or jealous.

A sound from the front door tore his gaze away from the beautiful sleeping blonde. Someone was pacing down the hall. He knew those footsteps. He gently took his hand away from Chloe and placed a light kiss on her forehead. She merely grumbled groggily and before settling down once again.

Clark marched to the door slightly irate that his time with Chloe was being interrupted. Never mind that she was already fast asleep. He was sporting a grim expression when he opened the door. Only to be greeted by a teary-eyed Lois Lane.

"Lois? What's wrong?" he touched her arm worriedly. The Lois Lane he knew was a strong independent woman. He can't help but feel angry at whoever reduced this woman into a pile of tears.

"What are you doing here Smallville? Is Chloe okay?" the woman he knew emerged at the thought that something had happened to her family.

"No, she's asleep. Are you okay? You look like somebody just died." Clark opened the door wider to let her into the apartment.

Lois rolled her eyes at his words, "Really sensitive you big lughead. Chloe's usually a bundle of energy how come she's sleeping at…one in the morning?"

"I don't know it may have to do with the fact that you have been ignoring her for a week, refusing all her calls." he folded his arms across his chest as he looked at her disapprovingly.

The sadness once again crept in as she remembered the confrontation that she just had with Oliver.

"You know it wasn't her fault right? That the picture of her and Oliver ended up in the papers. And they were only out for an interview. What you did to her…" Clark shook his head as he trailed off.

Her eyes flashed at his implication. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about Clark Kent." the venom was practically dripping as she said his name.

"All I know is that you hurt her by not at least believing her when she told you the truth. If anyone is to blame it's Oliver. He's the one practically stalking Chloe." Clark remained steadfast in his support of his best friend.

Lois calmed down at his words. Clark was right. She should have believed what Chloe told her. But she allowed her bruised heart and ego to take over. Now she wanted to fix things with her. And to find out if she felt something, anything for Oliver Queen.

"Come on Smallville, I have a need for some ice cream. Trying times are ahead." she made a beeline for the fridge and took out a pint of Ben & Jerry's.

* * *

Chloe woke up with a start. 

For a second she didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was leaning against Clark as she contemplated his words. She smiled slightly at the thought of her best friend. There were times that Clark can actually say the right thing at exactly the right time.

She laid back down on her bed as she wondered about his statement. He told her that she deserved to be happy. And maybe he was right.

Oliver Queen almost kissed her. The thought suddenly invaded her mind. And she wanted him to. If the kiss had happened it would have had irrevocable consequences and for a second Chloe allowed herself the luxury of not caring.

She imagined how his lips would feel against hers. He would be a great kisser, she declared confidently. His lips were made for such tasks. His tongue could probably do wonders. Her feet practically curled at the thought of kissing him. She wished now that she at least got one kiss after all the flirtation. And she was not even going to bother denying that she was flirting with him during their one dinner together.

She knew that even entertaining the idea of them was a betrayal to Lois. But for once she honestly did not care.

It's not as if Oliver was Lois' true love. If he was then they would have muddled through whatever their issues were and stayed together. Instead they broke up. And if Oliver was to be believe (which she found that she actually did), he did not feel that he can share all aspects of himself with Lois. That alone should be enough to convince her that she was not messing with some epic love story.

But she wouldn't be her if she did not at least consider her cousin's feelings. _'What about your feelings, who considers that?' _the niggling notion came out of nowhere.

She sighed. Torn yet again. She shouldn't have had to deal with this. At all.

_'But what I regret more is that I didn't meet you first.'_ she smiled sadly as she remembered his words. She closed her eyes as he pictured him saying the words in earnest. She can't help but wonder what it would have been like if she had met him first.

Her eyes snapped open as she stopped herself from dreaming. It didn't happen. They didn't meet first. So it was pointless to keep dwelling on the what-ifs and maybes. She did that with Clark. She was not going to do it with him.

She got up from her position and noticed that she didn't even change for bed. Clark must have carried her to her bed. Sometimes it pays to be friends with a super guy. She headed for the closet and grabbed the nearest jacket she could find.

Chloe walked out of her bedroom with a sense of purpose. This was her thinking selfishly. For once she was not going to spare the feelings of everyone at her expense. She was going to do something that may very well guarantee her future happiness.

She closed the door to her room quietly thinking that Clark may be sleeping on the couch. Finding him nowhere she concluded that her best friend had already supersped his way back to the farm for his chores.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was only six in the morning. 'No time like the present' she thought to herself.

She moved to the coffee table to get her car keys and saw her absentee cousin sleeping on the couch that she thought would be occupied by Clark. She smiled sadly. It took Lois nine days to break her silent treatment. She wondered how long before they will talk again. She tucked the blanket around Lois' frame and headed out.

* * *

The drive did not take as long as she wanted. She was hoping that she would know what to say. Instead her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty. Part of her was saying that it was not a good idea. Another part propelled her to her destination. 

The elevator ride felt like eternity. She huffed a couple of times before the doors opened and she was present in the watchtower once again. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Oliver seemed to have taken her code name to heart. Now he always referred to her as Watchtower, she was torn between amusement and irritation. Not exactly the nickname she was hoping for, and it was more than a mouthful compared to her given name.  
She looked around the residence in search of the one and only Oliver Queen.

He was nowhere to be found. Chloe can't help the slight exasperation that bloomed within her. She wasn't very patient by nature. If he wasn't there to hear what she had to say she may never be able to say it.  
She sighed as she walked to the balcony. Of course he was at the one place she did not think to look. She saw him facing the direction of the Daily Planet. His shoulders looked stiff, she can't help but feel that he was carrying a heavy burden, she knew that look well, had seen Clark sporting the same posture for years.

She stepped out of the balcony and willed him to notice her presence. And as if he read her mind his back turned and soon he was facing her.

Chloe watched as a myriad of emotions passed through Oliver's face. First was disbelief, then there was a flash of hope, then despair and he finally settled on a vacant expression.

"Hey." she said tentatively.

He nodded in acknowledgement. The movement cause her to really see him. He looked haggard, as if he hadn't had a good night sleep in a long time. She wondered briefly if she had anything to do with his sleepless nights.

"Ms. Sullivan…" he looked at her expectantly and she couldn't help but feel a little peeved that he used her professional name.

"Mr. Queen." she retorted sarcastically.

Her use of his surname was enough to break him but he maintained an air of dignity. He knew why she was there. She was going to ask him to stay away from her for good. That she never wanted to see him ever again. If she uttered Lois' name he would know defeat. He stiffened his resolve to appear as stoic as possible.

He did not want it to end this way. Not after admitting to Lois and to himself that he was in love with her. He was in love with Chloe Sullivan. And she has come to break his heart.

"You know you are so irritating. First you claim that you want to be my friend, then you claim to want more. And now that I'm here you're so…" Chloe huffed angrily. She paced in front of him as she went over what she really wanted to say before he went all Robocop on her.

"Ms. Sulli-"

"If you even finish those words I swear to god Oliver Queen I will unmask you to all of Metropolis." she looked at him through narrowed eyes.

Oliver became positively glacial at her words. She was there to break his spirit. What did she expect? That he would grin and bear it? Now she's threatening to reveal his identity as the Green Arrow.

"Oh drop the attitude, you know I wouldn't do that to you." she rolled her eyes at him.

He allowed himself to relax at her assertion. "What can I do for you then?"

She sighed, not at all sure if she should go through with her plans. After all if the beneficiary was not going to at least crack a smile then what the hell was the point? And then she remembered her bedroom musings. The very same musings that brought her in front of him.

She steeled herself for what she was about to do.

Oliver looked at her, she seemed so lost in a thought. Obviously debating on how to break the news to him. He squared his shoulders, ready to hear her break his heart. Although she may be completely unaware that she would be causing him such heartache.

'And she'll never know.' he vowed to himself. He knew that if she knew then she would be filled with such remorse and pity. He can never accept pity. Not from his Watchtower.

She was looking at him uncertainly. He let her stew in whatever she was feeling. He was not going to try and make this painless for her.

She crossed the distance between them and looked up at him through her lashes. He felt his heart constrict as he registered that if he was so inclined he could just gather her in his arms. Never let her go.

Chloe stood in her tiptoes and allowed her lips to brush lightly against his closed mouth. Oliver stood stock still at her action.

She opened her eyes to see how he reacted to her boldness. He was still frozen in shock. She smiled slightly. She kissed each of his cheeks and then the tip of his nose. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her height so she wouldn't have to stand on tiptoe. She kissed the corner of his mouth and then pulled back.

His eyes said everything she needed to know.

She smiled again as she pulled him closer to her. She stopped when their mouths were inches away, "I think this is the part where you take control of the kiss. Just so I'd feel like I'm the girl." her eyes sparkled mischievously.

Oliver grinned at her words. And before she could further insult his masculinity he brought his lips down against hers. A jolt crashed through his entire being and he knew that she felt it too. He felt her body mold against his and he could not hold her tight enough.

His lips began to move against hers, completely and possessively exploring her magnificent lips. He felt her surrender as he deepened the kiss. He briefly thought of what he could have possibly done to deserve the feeling of her sweet mouth against his. And just like that he lost all coherent thought as she responded to his demanding kiss.

They were locked in a heated embrace that neither was willing to end. Chloe didn't care about the need to breathe and it seemed that neither did Oliver.

When they finally parted Chloe looked like she had been thoroughly kissed. Her lips were swollen from the many kisses that they've shared and the sparkle in her eyes became more pronounced. And even if he suspected that he probably looked the same he can't help the roar of male pride at her appearance.

Chloe placed a hand over his heart, she looked at him curiously as his heart raced under her touch. He covered her hand with his and looked at her with such emotion.

"I think this is the part where you ask me out on a date." she smiled up at him.

Oliver raised her hand to his lips. He kissed her palm and then the back of her hand and finally he turned her hand over and placed a kiss on her wrist.

"Are you always this bossy?" he asked her teasingly. He felt like a heavy load was lifted off of his shoulders. He thought she sought him out to end his pursuit of her. But instead he was on the receiving end of a kiss, from the woman he completely adored.

She rolled her eyes at him even as she smiled her thousand watt smile. "What can I say, you always bring out the worst in me"

Oliver gathered her in his arms and momentarily lifted her off her feet. She squealed at his actions and then proceeded to giggle helplessly.

"Oliver put me down!" she ordered in the middle of her mirth.

He smiled slightly as he followed her demand. "Will you go out on a date with me? A real date."

She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him thoroughly before uttering a breathless 'yes'.  
TBC

AN3: Did anyone ask for a side of fluff (SarahOL1)? There you go then.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Okay so here's another update for y'all. And I'm not sure but I want to greet **pipersmum** a very Happy Birthday! And I have a special appearance here by someone, I included this person especially for **Kit Merlot **(who always acknowledges the mention, this time it's actual presence). Hope you guys enjoy this. And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you guys liked the kiss between Oliver and Chloe.

WATCHTOWER

Chapter 8

Three days. It had been three days before they actually settled on a date for their date.

They kissed on Tuesday.

On Wednesday Chloe was so busy with the Daily Planet that he only managed to see her when he dropped off a cup of coffee for her. On Thursday he managed to take her home but she was too tired that he ended up going to his home right afterwards. And Friday, he didn't get to see her at all. Lana Lang whisked her away for a wedding related emergency. But they agreed that they would see each other on Saturday.

If he was a man who believed in signs then he might have just given up. Obviously their date was never going to happen. Good thing he wasn't a man who believed in signs.

And so he drove for three hours just so he and Chloe can finally go out on their first real date.

They were meeting at the Talon, they agreed to take it from there. She asked him not to plan anything elaborate. That all she really wanted was to spend some time with him. Oliver could not quite believe it when she said the words. For the first time in his life he actually felt that he, and not his money, was the selling point of the relationship.

Not that they were already in a relationship. They haven't had the time to completely discuss what they were to each other. Although he is in love with her. Not that she had to know that yet. His Watchtower would have to come to that conclusion on her own. And since she proved to be quite the investigator he had no doubt that it wouldn't take her long before she finds out.

So there he was. Sitting at the Talon, nursing a cup of black coffee, waiting for her arrival.

He smiled as he saw her walking in, arm in arm with Lana. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. Oliver couldn't help the unexpected burst of pleasure at her expression.

"You're here!" she blurted out as she walked to his booth.

"I believe I am." he replied with a grin.

"Oliver?" Lana shot a questioning look at Chloe, obviously the brunette had no idea why he was there.

"Lana." he spared a curt nod in her direction before focusing back on Chloe, who was still smiling at him.

Before they could get further into the conversation Lana's intended joined the little gathering.

"Lana, the seamstress would like to see the two of you back there tomorrow. Apparently as the wedding day approaches the number your of fittings increases." Lex Luthor placed a chaste kiss on Lana's cheek.

Lana's brow furrowed and then she shook her head in exasperation, "Oliver is here."

Lex' brow lifted as he finally saw the other man, "So it would seem. What brings you to our leafy little hamlet?"

Chloe shot Lex a glare, which Oliver deemed a little too playful for his taste, "I believe I've coined that phrase. You have to pay me every time you use it. Patent laws and all." she nodded condescendingly.

Lex merely smirked in return.

"Where are my manners?" Oliver chided himself with such exaggeration, "Won't you join me?"

"Of course." Lana smiled at him just as she tugged at Lex' hand so they could both sit on the other side of the booth.

Chloe took a deep breath before joining Oliver on his side.

"So what exactly was the wedding emergency?" he shot her a questioning look.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "There has been much debate on the color of my bridesmaid's dress. I had to go for the nth time for a fitting. I really don't get why you couldn't just pick a color and stick with it?" she shot to Lana.

"Well you rejected the one color I really wanted for you." Lana looked at her meaningfully.

"I absolutely positively refuse to wear pink. You know that, I know that, all of Smallville know that fact as well." Chloe sniffed disdainfully.

"And you wanted to wear a black dress, that's not appropriate at all for a wedding." Lana countered forcefully.

"Why not? After all we _are_ mourning the loss of a great bachelor." Chloe uttered with mock severity.

"If I had known that my change of status would incur such a great loss for all of society then I wouldn't have done anything to alter it." Lex imitated Chloe's tone, which earned a wide smile from the blonde.

For a second Oliver was confused. He always thought that Chloe and Luthor's relationship was adversarial. From Clark's stories she had nothing but hate for the bald man. Yet there he was, sitting at a table where the two were engaged in a flirtatious banter. He can't help the feeling of jealousy that rushed through his entire system.

"Hey!" Lana slapped Lex' arm at his words.

"My apologies." Lex took Lana's hand and raised it to his lips. She smiled in return before focusing back on them.

"I think you would look absolutely stunning in green." Oliver declared, he wanted nothing more than to be able to engage in public displays of affection with Watchtower, but since he felt that she was holding back in expressing a more than a platonic relationship with him in front of everyone, he settled on words.

She positively beamed at his statement.

"I thought so to." Lana agreed, "But Lex pointed out that she would clash with the rest of the bridesmaids. They're wearing peach."

"Did he really?" Oliver shot a measured look at the other billionaire. "Since when did you get such fashion sense?"

"I was merely speaking for my sight. Seeing the combination would have been enough to blind me." Lex answered dismissively.

"He's exaggerating." Lana shot a mock glare at her fiancé.

"Anyway so green was a no go. We tried blue and red and even yellow. But _someone_ had issues with the primary colors." the way that Chloe said someone left no room to wonder who she was talking about.

"I was merely looking out for the color that would set off your ethereal beauty." Lex stated innocently.

Chloe just shot him a dubious look and rolled her eyes when she saw Oliver's gaze on her. He, in turn, could only smile tightly.

"I can't believe you are trying to flirt your way out of it." Lana laughed helplessly.

Oliver snorted inwardly. Lex was trying to engage Chloe in flirtation and Lana did not even have enough sense to recognize it. Or if she did she was dismissing it automatically. Once again someone was underestimating Chloe's appeal. He had to hold himself back, he had the intense desire to put his arm around her shoulders just so everyone would know that she was with him.

"I was merely stating the truth." Lex replied coolly.

"So what color did you finally settle on?" he inquired politely. Oliver was fast becoming bored with the topic. He just wanted to grab Chloe's hand and get out of there.

"Lavender." Lana answered brightly.

"Lavender." Chloe responded gravely.

"Oh come on admit it. It's the perfect color. I have to admit that when Lex suggested it I was a little wary, but after seeing you today." Lana drifted off with a smile on her face.

"Seems like you've missed your calling. You should have been a fashion consultant." Oliver shot a sardonic look at Lex.

"I believe it was just a fortunate accident that I happened upon the color. I tripped on the fabric and the seamstress noticed it." Lex shot back with a challenging look at him.

"Anyway, it's perfect since Chloe already has the right accessories." Lana waved off the tension that settled around the table.

"I do?" Chloe looked bewildered at her statement.

"Of course you do." Lana rolled her eyes at her. "Don't you remember you have that beautiful amethyst necklace, you also have the matching earrings and bracelet. I actually would have borrowed it if you didn't just stow it away."

"Oh." a look of understanding dawned on Chloe's face. "I don't know if I still have it."

"Of course you have it. I saw it in our dorm when we first moved in at Met U." Lana brightened in remembrance. "They're beautiful by the way. You should really wear them for the wedding."

"Maybe." Chloe answered tersely. "I'll just grab my stuff from upstairs and then we can go." she patted Oliver's hand and slid out of the booth.

Only to be stopped by Oliver's grasp. "I'm going to need my arm to get my stuff." she smiled at him warmly.

Oliver just grinned in return and raised her hand to his lips, so reminiscent of what Lex did to Lana. His Watchtower just rolled her eyes but the sparkle in them relieved some of the doubt that he had about his action.

"Okay. I'll be back." Chloe finally freed herself from his grasp.

He watched as she walked away, happy that they were finally going to spend some time together.

Alone.

His two companions were looking at him questioningly. Well Lana was, Lex' expression was unreadable. Before he could make a comment Clark Kent stalked into the establishment, looking worse for wear.

He spared a glance in their direction and his expression hardened at the sight of the three of them. He headed straight for Chloe. Watchtower broke out into a relieved smile and wrapped her arms around the farm boy's neck. Clark in turn wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet.

"I'm going to get us something to drink." Lana broke the silence that settled over them, as everyone seemed too focused on the scene between the two best friends.

Once Lana was gone and the friends disappeared from view Oliver turned back to his coffee, a little deflated because of the scene he just witnessed.

"Word of advise, keep her away from him as far as possible. Proximity to Clark Kent means death to any relationship with Chloe Sullivan." Lex muttered quietly.

"And you would know this from experience?" Oliver glared at him skeptically.

"How I came upon that knowledge is hardly the matter here. All you have to know is that if you have any hope of keeping her, you'll have to erase the Clark factor." Lex gave him a superior look.

"They're best friends. That's all. Besides Chloe is not some object that I want to possess." Oliver frowned at his implication.

"Greater men have tried, greater men have failed. I wish you good luck in that endeavor."

If Oliver didn't know any better he would say that Lex Luthor looked defeated in that instant. But it was gone in a flash that he couldn't help but think that he only imagined it. What remained was a look of loss in the other man's eye, something that Lex was unable to cover up as quickly. He couldn't help but think that there was something more to Lex and Chloe's relationship. And he hoped that someday he would be able to get the entire story from his Watchtower.

Lana returned to the table with a plateful of cookies and they went back to discussing the wedding. Well, Lana prattled on and on while he and Lex just nodded at the appropriate times.

Soon Clark marched out of the Talon without so much as a goodbye, not that he expected the younger man to do so, after all he barely acknowledged them when he strolled in. He stood right outside with his arms crossed as if he was waiting for someone. Oliver hoped that he wasn't waiting for Chloe.

Speak of the angel, Chloe walked slowly in their direction, a small smile on her face. Oliver felt a sense of doom at her expression.

"I have to go. Clark needs help with something." she smiled at him apologetically.

Oliver tried to keep the crestfallen look from his face, he nodded in understanding.

"I might be able to finish in a couple of hours. Do you mind waiting?" she looked at him quizzically, as if hoping he would say yes.

He nodded in return. Trying to mentally come up with something he could do while he waited for her.

"I'm really sorry that I'm bailing. But I'll be back." she looked so sad that Oliver couldn't find it in his heart to make her feel bad.

"Promises, promises. You better go Terminator." Oliver mustered enough strength to give her a real smile.

Chloe smiled weakly at his joke. She squeezed his hand tightly. He had a hard time letting go. But when he did, he found out that he wasn't the only one. She held his hand tightly. And before he even had time to process she planted a kiss on his lips. She smiled at him before taking her hand from his grasp and walking out of the coffeehouse.

He can't help but grin at her actions. She always manages to surprise him. Just when he thought he shouldn't be so free with his attentions with her she just turns around and kisses him.

Lana looked shocked at what happened and Lex looked eerily blank.

Oliver watched as she talked to Clark outside the Talon. They were obviously arguing. Chloe went so far as to stamp her foot in impatience. Adorable. The thought crossed his mind.

Clark looked exasperated and just stared after her sullenly as she walked back in.

"Hey you're coming with us." Chloe was smiling at him widely.

"I am?" he looked pleasantly surprised.

She nodded as she grabbed his hand and waved to the other couple. She was tugging at his hand to signal that they should go but Oliver felt that he had to make a point.

"I don't think I need any luck." he gave Lex a meaningful look. After all it was apparent that Chloe chose him, even over Clark.

* * *

"Not really my idea of a first date." He whispered against her ear, making her entire body shiver.

"Not mine either." she smiled at him wryly. "But sometimes there are more important things in this world than what we want. Am I right?"

Oliver frowned at her words as he stood up to his full height, knowing that he said those same words to Lois, albeit in a very different context.

Clark was back in the house getting them something to eat. Apparently his former friend was in need of Chloe's researching skills. And while he would have preferred that he and Chloe just go out on their date, the safety of the world comes first.

"Clark's behaving like a child." Oliver commented offhandedly.

Chloe rolled her eyes at his words thinking that Clark wasn't the only one, since Oliver's tone held petulance in it. "He's just not used to having anyone else around when I'm trying to hack my way into things. After all you did say I was his sidekick. What kind of sidekick would I be if I let my hero down?"

"You're hero? What am I chopped liver?" he asked in an offended tone.

"Well…" she looked at him teasingly. "Until you actually save me then you wouldn't be my hero." she grinned at him impertinently.

"Fine, I'll save you one of these days and then I will be your very own private hero." Oliver crossed his arm across his chest and looked at her expectantly.

"So they're privatizing everything including heroes. How delightful." she deadpanned.

"You dislike the idea?" he asked her sardonically, slightly hurt at what her words implied.

"I don't need another person going on overprotective mode on me. I'm a reporter, I'm bound to get into trouble once in awhile. Doesn't mean I need my own personal superhero." she grumbled as she typed viciously.

Oliver's features softened at her words. "But it doesn't hurt right?" he kneeled to her level and whispered his question against her ear again.

He can't tell her how much he worries about her. From the stories that both Clark and Lois have told him she doesn't get into trouble just once in awhile. More like on a daily basis.

She turned her face so they could look at each other eye to eye. Chloe smiled widely before kissing his lips sweetly. "No it's doesn't hurt at all."

Oliver fully intended to deepen the kiss but he was interrupted by someone who was clearing his throat loudly.

Chloe did not bother to push him away this time, instead she encircled her arms around his neck and kissed him once more before smiling in Clark's direction.

Clark looked incredibly uncomfortable at seeing the two of them engaging in more than friendly activities. When Chloe told him that she was going to start dating Oliver he had no idea that they were getting to know each other on such a physical level already. Chloe did not even look embarrassed that he caught them making out. Whenever he watched her with Jimmy she would get an discomfited look on her face. With Oliver it seemed that she was completely free of her inhibitions.

"Mom baked some cookies." he stated mechanically.

At Clark's expression Chloe disentangled herself from Oliver and shot Clark a strange look.

"Oh goody! Mrs. Kent bakes the best chocolate chip cookies in the entire tri-state area." Chloe informed Oliver as if her statement had no room for argument.

Oliver just grinned in return and proceeded to grab one of the cookies.

"Absolutely the best." Oliver declared as he finished off the cookie.

Chloe beamed at him and then gave Clark a stern look, "You do know what's missing don't you?"

Clark rolled his eyes at her question.

"How can you not bring any milk? Chocolate chip cookies without milk is just sacrilegious!" she uttered empathically.

"I only have two hands." Clark can't help but smile at her. His earlier feelings about seeing her and Oliver in an embrace almost completely forgotten.

Chloe nodded her head in Oliver's direction and shot Clark a meaningful look. Clark shook his head imperceptibly.

Oliver just looked at their exchange with amusement. It seemed to him that they were silently communicating about something. Maybe about him.

His friendship with Clark certainly suffered because of the means he had taken in order to capture Watchtower's attention. He even went so far as to declare their relationship dead. But from the looks of things it's going to be resurrected.

"I'll help you Clark." Oliver offered magnanimously.

Chloe shot him a grateful smile.

Clark grumbled as he turned around and walked out on them.

"I suppose this is my cue to talk to him." he rolled his eyes at her.

Her smile widened, "He's being such a baby about us and I have no idea why. He won't tell me so I'm hoping he'd tell you."

"You're his best friend. Why do you think he would talk to me if he won't talk to you?" he was obviously trying to remain patient.

Oliver knew what was bothering Clark. He just didn't know if he should let Chloe in on the secret. He had to admit that Lois struck a huge nerve when she mentioned that he would never be Clark. Part of him felt that the younger man was still a threat to his growing relationship with Chloe. And if his actions were anything to go by, Clark Kent was definitely jealous.

"Fine." he uttered in a put upon tone.

She merely grinned in return. "Go on while I look for Clark's mystery savior." she made a shooing motion at him.

He looked at her affectionately as she focused back on her task. She was already lost in her own private world that she didn't even seem to notice his stare. He leaned down to kiss her temple and she merely patted his cheek in between her typing.

He shot her one last look before walking out of the barn. He felt an intense urge to whistle. Even if their plans didn't pan out as he had hoped he was grateful for the time that they were spending together. With her he felt no need to hide and it seemed that neither did she. The proof was his very presence right at that moment.

* * *

Oliver entered the kitchen and he saw Clark preparing a tray with a pitcher of milk and three glasses. He knew very well that Clark didn't really need his help. But it would seem that even his super friend couldn't resist Chloe's request.

"So you have a problem with my relationship with Chloe." his words were directed to Clark's back.

Clark turned around and faced him, his expression was one that Oliver could not fully define. It was a mixture of hurt, anger and probably jealousy.

"Are you asking or telling me?" Clark shot a glare in his direction.

"More like an observation. Now Chloe has no clue why you're acting like someone just stole your best friend. But I think I have an inclination as to the reason of your disapproval." Oliver looked at Clark expectantly.

"I don't have a problem with your…relationship with Chloe." Clark practically spat out the word relationship. "If you must know I was the one who told her to be with you."

"I find that hard to believe. Considering how you feel about her." Oliver gave him a measured look.

"You have no idea what I feel." Clark folded his arms across his chest and gave Oliver a hard look.

"Don't underestimate my observational skills Clark. I know you're angry that I'm with her. And I think most of your anger comes from frustration that you're not in my position." he assumed the same stance as Clark.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clark looked away from him.

"Yes you do. You have no idea how much your expression gives you away. You want her for yourself." Oliver stated without emotion.

Clark glowered at his declaration, "So what if I do? You think you can just worm your way into our lives and disrupt everything."

"What exactly did I disrupt? You and Chloe are only best friends. Isn't Lana Lang the love of your life?" he asked Clark mockingly. Apparently their friendship would have to endure more than it already had.

"No she's not. And you're taking Chloe away from me." Clark shot back accusingly.

"I'm not trying to take her away from you." Oliver countered.

"You said you had no romantic notions with her yet I had to walk in on you two sucking face." this time there was no doubt that he was jealous.

"I was trying to deny my attraction for Watchtower. But I refuse to be like you. I acted on my attraction and I was considerably lucky that the feelings weren't one sided." Oliver replied sardonically.

"I'm in love with her okay?" Clark practically shouted at him.

"So am I." Oliver declared with such certainty. "It would seem that we are at an impasse."

If a stranger entered the kitchen at that moment they would think that the two were engaged in a Mexican standoff.

TBC

AN2: I wrote this chapter with a background story of a secret relationship between Lex and Chloe. If you guys guessed who gave the amethyst jewelry, well the answer is obvious. And he was talking about himself when he was referring to the 'greater men have tried speech'. I'm sorry but I'm definitely a chlex fan. I'm almost done with my other fic so I'm looking for new ideas for a new stories and this just popped up out of nowhere. And for those who truly despise Lana, well I have to say I'm part of the club, I tried to limit her part in this but in order to bring in Lex I had to take her along, her part is pretty much over. Thanks for reading my long AN.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Here's your weekly update of Watchtower. I hate to do this to you guys but I won't be able to update for the next two weeks since finals are next week and spring break is the week after. So hopefully this update will tie you over the two week hiatus. But if I do find the time to write the next chapter then I will update but I kinda figured education comes first so...Anyway, hope your guys enjoy reading and since it's my birthday today I thought I would greet myself! Happy birthday rh-fntc! Okay so it wasn't as funny as I thought it would be. Fine then...on with the story...

Watchtower

Chapter 9

The two of them were still staring at each other. Daring the other man to break the staring contest, as if the winner would eventually win Chloe.

Oliver remained steadfast in his position.

He knew that the reason why Clark was acting so weird was because he finally acknowledged the fact that he had more than platonic feelings for Chloe. He did not, however, imagine the younger man actually telling him that he was in love with her.

Regardless of how much he viewed Clark as a threat to his relationship with Watchtower, he knew that he would still trust the younger man in matters of global security. But recent developments changed that view. Whose to say that Clark wouldn't try to steal Chloe from under him. And he didn't have the same history with Chloe as Clark did. He just might be left out in the cold while they moved on with their lives. Without him in it.

Clark suddenly broke their eye contact. And in a flash he was gone.

Oliver just shook his head. Chloe probably said something out loud that led Clark to superspeed his way out of their confrontation. Not that he minded the end of their conversation. He was being assaulted by the doubts that Lois had planted in his head and he knew that he was just a few steps away from following Lex Luthor's advise.  
But he would never do that to Watchtower. Chloe valued Clark's friendship. Too much from his perspective. But he was not about to mess with the friendship just because it was inconvenient for him. But he was also not going to back down. After all Chloe's his Watchtower. And now that they are definitely traveling the realms of couple hood, well he wasn't about to go down without a fight.

Oliver frowned, maybe Clark heard that Chloe was in trouble and there he was over thinking the situation.

He marched out of the kitchen and jogged towards the barn. Relieved that he wasn't hearing anything being broken or any screams from Watchtower.

Clark was pacing in front of Chloe while she just had a concerned look on her face.

"Is everything alright?" Oliver walked over to where she was standing and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Clark glared at him but did not bother with an answer.

"We just found out who has been helping Clark." Chloe looked at him worriedly.

"He has the same powers that I have." Clark blurted out of nowhere.

"Is he also a…" he looked at Clark and then Chloe.

"No I don't think so. And didn't you tell me that he was afraid of fire?" Chloe was beginning to relax. Oliver can't help but think that he had something to do with it.

"How did you find that out?" he looked at Clark curiously. The younger man never did confide in him on the nature of the threat that he was trying to get rid of.

From his own research he knew that it had something to do with the increased criminal activity at certain parts of the United States that were affected by Dark Thursday. But Clark's own hero was news to him. He had no idea that they knew that someone else was out there, who could do the very same things that Clark can do. Then again if there was they could probably use him in their team.

"If he's helping you out don't you think he's one of the good guys?" Oliver posed the question as if that should have been their first thought.

"He never sticks around long enough to let me discern it for myself." Clark retorted somewhat sarcastically. "And I'm not in the habit of trusting people I know nothing about"

"Clark!" Chloe intervened upon hearing Clark's tone.

"Besides he might become a threat down the line. I have to find a way to stop him." Clark ignored Chloe's reproach.

"He may be just like Milton Fine Chloe. Remember how Fine tried to act like he was helping all the while he was working against me." Clark's brows furrowed in concentration.

Before either of them could say anything Clark seemed to zone out on them.

Chloe left Oliver's side and placed a comforting hand on Clark's arm, "Clark…"

"He's here." Clark was acting slightly crazy in Oliver's opinion.

"There's no one else here Clark." he said patiently.

Chloe shook her head at him. "I think he can communicate with people telepathically. That must be why you think he's here. He's talking to you isn't he?"

Clark nodded distractedly, "He's telling me that he means no harm." he focused his eyes as he scanned the barn and the rest of his surroundings.

"How did you find out about him?" Oliver looked at Chloe who was still hovering beside Clark.

"I got into Dr. Swann's database and his successors found out about this person." Chloe answered him absentmindedly.

"He wants to meet with me. He's going to answer my questions. He wants it to be in neutral ground." Clark finally seemed like himself again.

"Are you sure you should go?" Chloe looked up at the younger man with concern.

"I have to Chlo' if only to find out if he's telling the truth. Don't worry I'll be careful." Clark raised his hand to touch her cheek tenderly. She was always worrying about everyone and he shouldn't think that just because he had powers that she would worry any less about him.

This time Oliver cleared his throat. Clark scowled at the interruption while Chloe just smiled at him. She took Clark's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. "Do you want us to wait until you get back?"

Oliver was on the verge of protesting but he stopped himself, objecting would seem incredibly petty. Especially if Clark was going to be exposed to danger. "Do you need back up?"

Clark shook his head. "I'll be okay. And you don't have to wait for me Chloe." The way he said it, it was obvious that he did want them, not them but Chloe, to wait until he got back.

"We'll stay here until I know for sure that you're safe." she declared as she smiled at him widely.

"Take care of her." Clark told him quietly, just before he placed a kiss on Chloe's forehead. Oliver smiled at him tightly and watched as the younger man become a blur.

Chloe was still staring after Clark while Oliver just stared at her. Once she realized what she was doing she gave Oliver a sheepish smile.

"Part of being a sidekick I guess. I usually tag along, except when he does this, you know? Going off on his own." she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Oliver just returned her hug. He had no idea what it felt like to have someone worrying about him, the way that Chloe was worrying about Clark.

"This is going to be hard isn't it?" she murmured against his chest.

He pulled back slightly and looked at her questioningly.

Her hold on him tightened, "Doing this. Having a best friend for a hero, dating a guy who also happens to be one too. You two would be sending me to an early grave every time you go on a mission." she looked at him, worry coloring her features.

Understanding dawned on his face at her words. He was included in the category already, he felt his heart soar. He wasn't even in danger at that moment yet she was already worrying about his safety. But he cannot deny the truth of her words. As the Green Arrow he's exposed to danger on a daily basis. He never imagined that his heroic tendencies would work against his personal relationships. Then again he never did imagine he would find someone like Watchtower. He didn't think that he would find the woman he could share every aspect of himself. And it never even crossed his mind how she would feel every time he had to go on patrol.

He felt a pang to his heart as he contemplated the truth of her words. She fretted over Clark and he had superpowers. He was utilizing the technology of his company in order to fulfill his heroic proclivities. He wasn't invincible like Clark Kent, which would drive her to worry more.

He tipped her chin up with his forefinger and stared into her hazel eyes, "It is going to be," he agreed quietly. "but I promise you Chloe, whatever happens to me I'll always have you here." he took her hand in his and placed it over his heart.

"That's not exactly reassuring." she looked at him tearfully. She had no idea why she was acting the way she was. She took her hand away from his grasp and raised it to his cheek, she looked at him with such tenderness just before she kissed him chastely.

"Are you sure you have to be a hero?" she asked him as she hugged him tightly again. She listened to the pounding of his heart and she felt a wave of calm wash over her.

"It's who I am." he answered softly.

She looked up at him and nodded.

They stared at each other for a long while.

"Some first date huh?" she smiled at him ruefully.

Oliver smiled at her, "I think it's going well don't you?"

Chloe rolled her eyes as she laughed softly. "You may have to redefine the meaning of well. I can't believe you have such low standards, you are Oliver Queen aren't you? Not some pod person."

"Actually this has been the best first date in my entire life." he stated earnestly.

"Liar." she grinned in return.

Oliver became serious. "I'm not lying." he caressed her cheek affectionately. "It's the best because it's with you."

"You know what they say about flattery getting you everywhere. Not true in my case." she informed him teasingly.

"So what would get me everywhere?" he countered. Glad that the morose moment between them had passed.

"Coffee." she declared without hesitation.

"I think that can be arranged." Oliver started walking back up the stairs that would lead them to Clark's fortress.

"If you become my supplier, you do know that you would end up in the poorhouse?" she asked him mischievously.

"Not if I invest in a coffee factory." he shot back laughingly.

"So there is a businessman underneath this amazing body." she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am shock and appalled at your insinuation." he retorted in mock hurt.

"Well in my defense, you are gorgeous, you have a hot body and you also happen to be blonde." she ran her hands through his hair as she gave him a wry smile.

"This coming from a fellow blonde." he brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Touché. Well played good sir." she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good to know you're not a sore loser." he murmured as he allowed his hands to settle around her waist.

"I did not lose. That was only the first round." she rolled her eyes at him.

"Seemed like I spoke too soon." Oliver looked at her meaningfully.

Chloe's lips formed a pout as her hands slid down from his neck and rested on his chest. He smirked at her expression and removed his hands from her waist and took her hands in his. He moved her hands back around his neck and stopped her from arguing with him with his lips.

She let out a protesting sound but it only drove him to try harder. He fitted his lips against hers and pulled her flush against his body.

Chloe pulled away so suddenly that Oliver was perplexed.

"You do know that you can't just kiss me every time you want me to shut up." she looked at him critically, but the sparkle in her eyes completely belied her ire.

"I didn't kiss you to shut you up." he said in mock exasperation.

"You didn't?" she eyed him skeptically.

"I've been dying to kiss you like that since you entered the Talon." he murmured against her neck.

"This is bad." she commented absentmindedly, losing herself to the feeling of Oliver's lips against her skin.

Oliver pulled away so he could see her expression, "What is?"

"You already know how to get yourself out of trouble and this is only our first date." she grinned up at him.

Oliver just smirked and went back to his earlier preoccupation. His lips traveled upwards until finally their lips met. He gently tugged at her lower lip causing her to moan. He took advantage of the contact and explored her sweet mouth with his tongue. He could only groan when Chloe responded to his kisses eagerly.

He backed them towards the couch and she ended up straddling him. His grip around her waist tightened as he lost himself to the sea of sensations that Watchtower was stirring inside him.

Their kisses became more frantic. Oliver felt like he was only a millisecond away from tearing Chloe's clothes off of her. He felt her hands slip inside his shirt and he knew that control was the last thing on his mind. He flipped them over so he was hovering on top of her. Chloe let out a gasp at the switch of their positions.

Chloe was responding to Oliver just as ferociously. She matched him kiss for kiss. Touch for touch. She could feel his hands trembling as his fingers trailed across the exposed skin that her shirt afforded him.

Because of their frenzied make-out session Oliver did not even realize that they were on the verge of falling off the couch. If it hadn't been for his quick reflexes he would have crushed Chloe with his weight when they fell.

Instead his back took the brunt of the fall. Chloe fell against him and rested her head on his chest.

He groaned loudly while Chloe was wide-eyed at what happened. And then she giggled. Oliver looked at her sternly but couldn't help the small smile at her expression.

"Are you okay?" she asked him softly as she touched his cheek tenderly.

He nodded smilingly.

"Isn't this a pretty picture?" a sarcastic voice broke the moment between them.

Oliver watched Chloe freeze right before his eyes. He maintained an expressionless face as he somehow managed to maneuver the two of them so that he would have his back to their intruder, while hiding Chloe with his frame.

He cupped her face with both of his hands. "You okay?"

"You're the one who landed on your back and you're asking me if I'm okay?" she smiled at him weakly as she took his hands away from her face and kissed the back of his hands.

He only looked at her in wonder and then placed a tiny kiss on the tip pf her nose just before facing his ex-girlfriend.

"Lois." he nodded curtly.

"Oliver." Lois imitated his greeting.

"How are you?" he asked politely.

Chloe was still hiding behind him, then again she did look thoroughly kissed and so she had to try and make sure that her clothes and expression were presentable. He managed to keep a serious expression on his face at the thought.

"Better than I was last Monday." Lois answered meaningfully.

He felt Chloe tense behind him. He never got around to telling her about Lois' unexpected visit. Then again they were both avoiding the topic of her cousin since they were both enjoying each other's company too much.

Oliver nodded and refrained from saying anything. He felt that Lois was not there for him.

"So Chloe do you plan on using Oliver as your hiding place for the rest of your life?" Lois peered around Oliver, trying to catch a glimpse of her elusive cousin.

Chloe stepped out of Oliver's protective frame and gave Lois a small smile. "Hey Lo."

"Wow two words. Must be something in the weather." Lois made a show of looking out the window.

"What can we do for you Lois?" Oliver placed a comforting hand on Chloe's waist.

"Been only going out for what? Four days and you two are already using the 'we' huh?" she rolled her eyes at Oliver. "I'm actually here to talk to Chloe, so there's nothing that you can do."

"What do you want to talk about Lois?" Chloe stepped away from Oliver's touch and gave him an apologetic look.

"I'd like to do it without an audience." she shot Oliver a meaningful gaze.

Oliver didn't budge. He looked at Chloe who nodded imperceptibly.

"I'm going to go and get the milk that Clark left at the kitchen." Oliver muttered, having received the reassurance that he needed.

The two women watched as he disappeared down the stairs.

"You've been avoiding me." Lois looked at Chloe.

"I've been busy." she answered mildly.

"Not too busy to make-out with Ollie obviously." Lois retorted with the slightest hint of hostility.

"That's why I've been avoiding you." Chloe shook her head in exasperation.

"Look Chloe I waited for you all day Tuesday at your apartment but you went out of your way not to see me." she folded her arms across her chest and waited for Chloe to say something. Anything.

Chloe sighed, "You're angry."

"I am? I wonder why?" Lois looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"Don't do this. I'm sorry if I've been avoiding you, but I wasn't the one who pulled the disappearing act first." Chloe countered.

"Well sorry if I don't think that news about your involvement with my ex is cause for celebration." Lois retorted sarcastically.

"I wasn't involved with him when the article came out." she protested tiredly.

"But you are now." Lois said pointedly.

"I am." she responded quietly.

"Still not going to throw a parade."

"I'm not expecting you too. But you have to know that I didn't set out to hurt you." she insisted with such intensity.

Lois' expression softened at her words. "I know you didn't Chloe. I just don't want you to get hurt. Because that's what happened with me. He was never there when I needed him. He was always pulling a disappearing act. I just don't want you to experience the unnecessary heartache that comes with dealing with Ollie."

Chloe knew that Lois had every right to be angry at Oliver. But the fact is they haven't been together long enough for Oliver to confide everything there is to know about him. Maybe if Lois had been patient and stuck with him even after he left Metropolis they wouldn't be having this conversation. But Lois never had been one for patience. She knew why Oliver disappeared at the worst possible times. With her Oliver would never have to explain unexpected departures and lateness. She would know the who, what, when, where and how of everything. It comes with the territory of being the confidant of…five superheroes, from her last count.

"He's not going to hurt me. Not intentionally." she replied quietly.

Lois was surprised at the power of her words. She possessed the same certainty that Oliver had when she confronted her ex. She can't help but feel that she missed something.

"How can you be so sure?" Lois asked her incredulously.

"I just am." was her quiet answer.

Lois let her gaze wander, not really keen on looking at her at that particular moment. "You know something about him don't you?"

Chloe bit her lip and shook her head. "I just know how I feel about him Lo. And I haven't felt like this for the longest time. The last person I did, well you know how that turned out."

"Well he who must not be named was an ass. You and I both knew that from the get go." Lois scoffed in disdain.

"I am sorry that I have to feel this way for someone you loved. I really am. But I can't help how I feel." Chloe looked at her hesitantly, hoping that she would understand.

"Well he has good taste. I have to give him that." Lois admitted grudgingly.

Chloe smiled slightly at her words.

"What exactly do you feel for Ollie anyway?" Lois walked over to where she was standing and stared at her curiously.

"I-I don't know yet. This is only our first date." she confessed uneasily.

"And you two are already all over each other?" Lois seemed amused at her admission.

"That was…yeah I guess we were." Chloe blushed at the realization.

"So you think you'll come to love him?" Lois nudged her shoulder teasingly.

Chloe looked suspicious at the sudden shift of her attitude.

"Hey don't look at me like that. You're the one dating my ex." Lois said defensively.

"So why did you have to make me endure the twenty questions if you were going to be okay with everything?" Chloe looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"I wasn't completely okay with it. But I realized that I can't deny you a shot at happiness, even if it is with someone I used to date." Lois rejoined easily.

Chloe gave her a dubious look. She can't help but feel that Lois was hiding something from her.

"So are you going to answer my question?" Lois prodded adamantly.

"I'm not sure. Told you, first date. But maybe." she had a mysterious smile on her face as she answered Lois' question.

Lois nodded with satisfaction. Ollie was in love with Chloe, he told her himself. And from the looks of it Chloe, while not completely there yet, was on the verge of falling for the billionaire herself.

All of a sudden Chloe found herself wrapped in a Lois size hug. After she got over her shock she clutched her cousin to her tightly.

"I'm sorry if I was such a bitch to you Chloe." Lois whispered to her.

"I missed my favorite cousin." Chloe smiled sadly as they parted.

"I better be your favorite." Lois countered jokingly. "Ollie it's safe to come back." she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Chloe scowled at her shouting. "Lois what did we say about using your inside voice?" she asked her sternly.

"That I had none." Lois grinned at her.

Oliver was waiting patiently outside the barn, he didn't even attempt to eavesdrop, knowing that if Chloe wanted him to know what was said between her and Lois that she would tell him. He can't help but shake his head and smile slightly at how Lois called out to him.

He walked up the stairs and cannot help but be surprised at seeing Lois and Chloe standing together, smiles playing on both of their faces.

Lois walked over to where he was and punched his arm playfully. "You better take care of her or I'll castrate you."

Oliver saw the severity of words despite her attempt at humor. He smiled at her and nodded.

"So I'm out. I was just picking up something for Mrs. Kent and we're on our way to Capitol Hill again." Lois explained since Chloe shot her a questioning look. "So as you were."

Chloe blushed at her words. While Oliver just smirked in return.

"Although Smallville might not appreciate the two of you playing tonsil hockey in here. I'm just saying!" she held her hands up in surrender at the glare that Chloe shot her.

"Bye Lois." Chloe said in an exasperated voice and waved as Lois disappeared from their view.

"So?" he gave her a questioning look.

"So what?" Chloe asked back.

"Is everything okay?" he stared at her searchingly.

Chloe smiled widely at his question. "In her own way Lois just gave me her blessing to date you."

Oliver closed the distance between them. He felt relief wash over him, Lois was one load off his mind. "Did she really?"

She nodded slowly, she did not quite believe it herself. After all Lois did subject her to a week of the silent treatment. To her Lois made a complete turnaround. And she had a feeling that Oliver himself had a lot to do with her change of heart. She was still thinking on whether or not she should investigate the matter. Or she could just accept Lois' approval for what it was. She would at least be able to be with Oliver without feeling any guilt.

Oliver took her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes. "Do you still want this?"

She smiled at him and nodded. She allowed him to pull her into his arms and she couldn't help but feel safe. "Seems like nothing will get in the way of our…us?"

Oliver smirked at the way she posed the question of the state of their relationship. "Us, I like that sound of that." he held her tight against him again.

Chloe laughed softly at the contentment that she heard in his voice. She was suddenly overwhelmed with giddiness. Lois just told her she was okay with everything. She felt like nothing could really get in the way of her blossoming relationship with Oliver.

She tugged at his hand and led them over to the window.

She sighed happily as they watched the sunset. She smiled up at him and he rolled his eyes slightly. Her lips formed a pretty pout that Oliver couldn't help but kiss her expression away. She grinned at his action and settled her arm around his waist. Oliver just smiled has he did the same to her. They were becoming increasingly comfortable with the physical aspect of their relationship.

Oliver just allowed himself to bask in her happiness. His smiled dimmed a little as he thought of Clark.

Nothing. Yeah, right. Nothing but her best friend claiming that he was in love with her. But she didn't need to know that yet.

For now he allowed himself to just be in the moment.  
TBC

AN2: So first of all, all the talk about Clark's hero, out of thin air basically, no idea how much sense I made but I needed a reason why Clark had Chloe on research mode. Martian Manhunter, he's the one they were talking about. Second, Chloe was referring to Lex in her conversation with Lois. Third and final thing, I figured since I resolved the Lois factor I could postpone the Clark part for this chapter. So yeah, Chloe and Oliver are free and clear in Lois' eyes. Thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Okay so I said I won't be able to update until next Wednesday. But I figured since I already have the chapter all written out then there's no reason why I shouldn't post it. So here you go. A word of caution though this chapter completely threw me off. I had no idea it was going to take this direction myself, just needed to get it out there.

Watchtower

Chapter 10

They've been 'dating' for a month.

One month and the only real physical contact they've had was the frantic make-out session in Clark's barn, that Lois had interrupted.

Chloe didn't know why, but she asked Oliver if they could take it slow. She asked him to scale back on the physical aspect of their…well they were technically just dating. He hadn't asked her to fully define what they were to each other. In return she refrained from over thinking their situation.

So the last month was composed of lunches, dinners and movies.

The lunches were at quaint little cafes, the dinners were in the most exclusive hotspots in Metropolis and the movies were in theaters that had only the two of them as the viewers. Needless to say slowing down had become really hard. Especially when she found herself all alone in a dark movie theater with Oliver, having less than pure thoughts about the man beside her. While he looked perfectly composed. She wondered if everyone who attended Excelsior was taught how to be perfectly stoic.

Tonight was such a night when she had to actually make an effort to control her raging hormones.

She was sitting quietly next to him, trying hard to focus on the movie. She would ask him how long he was going to keep people from the movie theater but he was tracing circular patterns on the back of her neck, she didn't even know how his hand ended up there, he must have put his arm around her shoulders, without her noticing. A simple touch shouldn't be sending her into raptures but there was just something about Oliver Queen that she couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the feelings that he was provoking in her.

Chloe looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was staring at the screen, looking perfectly normal. But she saw the slight upturn of his mouth. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. He looked a little too self-satisfied for her taste.

'Game on.' she thought to herself. Oliver was slowly but surely trying to get the 'slow down' edict revoked. And she almost gave up the desire to take their relationship one day at a time, just because he was touching her innocently. Or so she thought.

She sighed softly and cuddled closer to him. She saw him smile at her actions. She scoffed inwardly. If he thought that she was putty in his hands then he had another think coming. She leaned across his lap and grabbed his drink. She heard him inhale sharply. She moved back to her previous position and gave him a wry smile as she drank from his cup.

"Sorry, mine's all gone." she whispered apologetically. Once she had her fill she leaned over him again to put the drink back in its place.

"It's okay." he replied hoarsely. He took off his arm around her shoulders, no longer maintaining any sort of physical contact with her.

"Are you okay?" she asked him innocently, caressing his cheek as if to check for his temperature.

He nodded in return and went back to watching the movie.

'Chloe-1, Oliver-0.' she congratulated herself silently. She let her hand trail from his cheek, down to his chest and then she took his hand in hers. She allowed their hands intertwine, Oliver just shot her a small smile and his eyes went back to the screen.

'He's not going to get away that easily.' she declared inwardly as she made it a point to look like she was into the movie as well.

She had watched the movie earlier in the week with Clark so she knew there was a scene that's supposed to inspire fear from the audience. The heroine was being followed by the monster and was looking around her surrounding fearfully. All of a sudden the monster leapt out of nowhere and landed on the heroine before she could react.

Chloe let out a frightened gasp and then clutched her hand, which was intertwined with Oliver's, to her chest fearfully. She pressed the back of his hand against her breast and she heard his breath hitch at the contact, followed by a low groan.

She pretended not to hear him as she kept his hand where it was. Once the scene was over she took their hands from her chest and helped him place his arm around her shoulders. She cuddled closer to him and slipped her leg between his thighs, glad that she wore a skirt for their date.

She looked at him all wide-eyed, "I don't know why you wanted to watch this so much. It's so scary." she whispered against his neck.

Oliver stiffened at her words. He picked this movie because he knew it was going to be scary. He could pretty much admit how frustrated he was when Watchtower told him that they would have to take their relationship slow. He didn't see the point in pretending that they weren't attracted to each other. It was obvious that the chemistry between them was quite potent. Potent enough that he would lose his senses whenever he was around her. The only thing he was aware of was her.

So he's been trying to systematically break down her defenses.

And he could feel that he was succeeding. She would often stare at his lips whenever he was talking, she would hold his hand as much as she could, as though she needed the contact and most of all the kisses they've shared every time he dropped her off at her apartment were becoming more desperate.

'But not desperate enough to be invited in,' he reminded himself quietly.

It wasn't just about sex. It'll never be about sex with Watchtower. But she pretty much forbade the two of them from making-out. And as much as he enjoyed the chaste kisses that they've shared he really was ready for more. And if he had to resort to dirty tricks in order to push her into making a decision, well no one's ever accused him of being a saint.

So there he was, trying to seduce Chloe into submission. But then he felt like the tables were turned. He could feel her breathing against his neck and he was willing himself to control his baser instincts. Her leg was still resting against his thigh. She was tapping her fingers on his chest, her eyes still intent on the movie playing before them.

'When did the seducer become the seduced?' he wondered briefly as he glanced at the screen blankly.

"You know I finally understand the perks of being completely alone in a movie theater." Chloe whispered to his ear suggestively.

Oliver's focus was on her and her alone as she uttered the words. "And what perks do you have in mind?" he smirked at her. He could almost taste his victory.

"I could do this." she grinned at him and dumped the entire bag of popcorn on his lap.

He stood up all of a sudden at her action. Not really believing that she upended the entire bag of popcorn. "I can't believe you just wasted a perfectly good batch of popcorn." he looked at her sternly.

"This coming from a man who paid for an entire theater to be empty just so he could watch such a lame movie." she scoffed in return.

"Lame, you were practically on my lap in fright." he countered as he stared at his pants, glad that the popcorn was plain, therefore there won't be any stain.

"Oh please that didn't even scare me the first time I saw it." Chloe waved dismissively.

"You've seen this already?" he looked at her accusingly.

"Yeah, with Clark. Goes to show how much you pay attention to my babbling." she rolled her eyes at him

"I listen. Besides you didn't mention the title of the movie. You should have said something when you saw the beginning, we could have just as easily switched the movie." he kept the impulse to roll his own eyes in check.

"And ruin your nefarious fun." she nudged her shoulder against his.

"Why would I have nefarious fun while I'm with you?" he asked innocently.

Chloe raised a brow at his question, "Seriously, you're denying the fact that you were trying to seduce me?"

"I was not trying-"

She put a hand up to stop him, "Stop right there Robin. I saw that evil smile of yours." her eyes narrowed when he avoided her gaze.

"I do not have an evil smile." he replied grumpily.

"Yes you do. It's quite sexy actually." she looked thoughtful for a second. "So I'm assuming that we're done here, unless you feel an intense desire to watch what happens to this B-movie." she gestured towards the screen.

Oliver looked at her in exasperation and held out a hand to her. She took his hand and looked at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes and tugged at her hand. She still refused to stand, a signal that he should try harder. He dropped her hand and looked at her with amusement. Chloe returned his gaze, a challenge in her expression.

He nodded once and before she could react he hauled her to her feet and hoisted her up to his shoulder, carried her like a sack of potatoes. He proceeded to walk down the aisle.

"Oliver Queen I will kill you and make it look like an accident if you don't put me down right this instant!" Chloe remarked threateningly from her precarious position.

His only reply to her threat was to tap her butt and continue his trek.

She huffed at his response and pinched his backside in retaliation.

"Hey now! Keep those hands off the goods." Oliver told her good-naturedly.

"Oliver…" this time there was no doubt that she no longer found her situation amusing.

He stopped right by the door and brought her back to her feet. He looked apologetic upon seeing the glare that she was sporting.

"I wouldn't do anything to humiliate you, you know that right?" he settled his hands around her waist so she wouldn't walk away from him.

She just folded her arms across her chest and looked at everywhere but him.

"Are you done being a caveman now?" she scowled in his direction.

"I wasn't being a caveman." he protested uselessly.

Chloe looked at him archly and then proceeded to walk out of the theater, with Oliver hot on her heels.

"Chloe, what can I do to make it up to you?" Oliver grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Queen." she giggled at her own words. "I'd be happy to indulge in your caveman tendencies, just as long as it's not in front of actual people and you tell me beforehand." she finished condescendingly.

Oliver looked at her dubiously. "You thought it was sexy didn't you?" he finally grinned when he saw that she was not mad at all.

Chloe rolled her eyes at him and placed her arm around his waist, "So what now?"

"The night is young and so are we. How about we take a romantic walk in this Big Apricot?" he asked her as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

Chloe wrinkled her nose at his suggestion.

"Too much of a cliché?" he kissed the tip of her nose as he waited for her answer.

"Too dangerous is more like it." Chloe replied as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"But I'm right here. I'll protect you from harm." he whispered to her ear.

"Fine we'll take a walk then." she grudgingly muttered. "Besides, I have Clark on speed dial." she stuck her tongue out at him.

Oliver flinched, as if she had physically assaulted him. The deal with Clark hadn't been resolved since the younger man was too busy saving the world. While he was preoccupied with romancing the best friend.

There hadn't been any more confrontation between them. It was as if Clark had gone out of his way to cut Oliver out of his life. He would still spend some quality time with Chloe, he just didn't bother sticking around when he knew that Oliver was going to be there.

His lips formed a thin line at her comment, he knew she wasn't being thoughtless on purpose, but she must have noticed the tension whenever he and Clark were in the same room.

"Oh come on! Drop the injured look. It makes your pretty face unattractive." Chloe kissed his lips chastely.

"I believe we already had this conversation. Me being chopped liver and all." Oliver looked at her critically.

"You sure are being sensitive tonight." her brows furrowed at his expression. "Fine Robin. You're my hero." she uttered breathlessly, as she shrugged his arm off her shoulders and stopped right in front of him. Her expression changed to one of concern when Oliver remained stoic. "What's wrong?"

Oliver rested his hands on her shoulders and took a good look at her. She looked worried. About him. Somehow the reporter in her remained oblivious to the fact that her very own best friend was in love with her. "Nothing. It's nothing." he answered dismissively.

"Oliver." she looked at him, unconvinced.

"Look can we just go on our romantic walk? The moon is full, the flowers are abloom. I think we are being set up for a traditional Hollywood kiss." he gestured around them, in an effort to distract her.

His attempt proved somewhat successful when she shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. He knew that they would have a conversation about his attitude, but on a later date.

"Didn't they teach you poetry at Excelsior? I'm sure you can do better than that." she looked at him expectantly.

Oliver smiled, a challenge he could deal with. "Roses are red-"

"Next."

"_How many loved your moments of glad grace;  
And loved your beauty with love false or true,  
But one man loved the pilgrim soul in you,  
And loved the sorrows of your changing face;_" he murmured softly as they continued walking.

"W.B. Yeats. When You are Old. Try again." she smiled at him cheekily.

"_It's all I have to bring today-__  
This, and my heart beside-  
This, and my heart, and all the fields-  
And all the meadows wide-_"

"You already said the title. Emily Dickinson, It's all I have to bring today. Come on something more challenging Ollie." she had a smug look on her face.

"_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,__  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom._"

"I'm sensing a pattern here Queen. And Sonnet 116, Shakespeare."

"_With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,_

_Smiles, tears, of all my life; and if God choose,_

_I shall but love thee better after death._" he looked at her with such tender intensity.

She looked at him quizzically and bit her lower lip, "Elizabeth Barret Browning. How do I love thee. Are you trying to tell me something Oliver?"

"_Here is the deepest secret nobody knows._

_(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud _

_and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; _

_which grows higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)_

_and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart _

_I carry your heart(I carry it in my heart)_" he took her hand in his and placed it over his heart.

"E. E. Cummings, I carry your heart with me. I suppose this is the part when they cue in the music and we share that Hollywood kiss you mentioned earlier." she smiled up at him.

"Chloe I-" his words were stopped by her finger on his lips.

"I want my Hollywood kiss." she closed the distance between them as she whispered her demand against his lips before kissing him sweetly.

They were already standing right outside her apartment. Oliver held her in his arms, savoring the moment.

Chloe pulled back from his embrace, "Are you coming up?" she looked at him uncertainly.

Oliver's hold on her tightened at her question. "Do you want me to?"

She nodded. "I want you to." she murmured as she pulled him down to her height and proceeded to kiss him with such fervor. "I want you."

* * *

Chloe woke up to the aroma of fresh brewed coffee. She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings in confusion. No one else would be making coffee except for her, since she lived alone.

She moved to get up from her bed but found that she was naked. She grabbed blindly for something to cover up her nudity and got her hands on a white shirt. She slipped it on, noticing briefly that it was a few sizes too big.

It was the scent of the shirt that reminded her that she did not come home alone the night before. She inhaled deeply, the scent that was markedly Oliver's made her sigh happily.

Chloe finally asked him to stay the night, after a month of fighting her every instinct, she finally gave in. And it was preceded by Oliver's spontaneous poetic ramblings. She blushed deeply as she remembered the poems he uttered the night before.

"I have to tell you, that shirt looks infinitely better on you." Oliver remarked from the door.

She was startled out of her reverie and glanced at him appreciatively. He was standing by the door, holding a tray, dressed only in his boxers.

"Breakfast in bed? What have I done to deserve such treat?" she pretended to swoon in appreciation.

"I can remind you of every tiny thing you've done to deserve this." he smirked at her suggestively as he walked towards the bed.

"Then I would definitely need all the sustenance I can get if you want to do a lot of reminding." she responded in the same tone.

Oliver placed the tray by the table and picked up the single pink tulip and held it out to her. "Good morning." he greeted as he leaned down to kiss her.

Chloe moved her head so he only got to kiss her cheek. "I have to brush my teeth."

She tried to get up but his grip on her arm stopped her from running to the bathroom. He kissed her languorously, effectively showing her how much he cared that she hadn't brushed her teeth yet.

When they parted they were both breathless. Chloe smiled at him and accepted the tulip that he offered her. Oliver handed her a cup of coffee and they both settled back in bed.

"So do we have plans for the weekend?" he asked her as he popped a piece of muffin into her mouth.

"Yup." she answered distractedly as she accepted the food from him.

"We do? I was hoping we could go away for the weekend." Oliver looked at her thoughtfully.

"What did you have in mind?" she stared at him expectantly.

"We could go anywhere, everywhere. Name any place on earth that you want to visit and I'll get us there." "Don't you mean you'll get your pilot to fly us there?" she grinned at him cheekily. "I would but we can't go this weekend." she informed him as she took a sip from her cup.

"Why not?"

"Because we have a wedding to attend. I kinda have an important part to play. I am the maid of honor." she moved closer to him so they were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

"Ah…the great Luthor-Lang nuptials." Oliver tried to keep the distaste from his tone.

"Yep, the wedding of the century, as baptized by the Inquisitor." she wrinkled her nose at the thought of the tabloid masquerading as a newspaper.

"Can you skip it?" he asked her in vain hope that she would say yes.

"Yeah right, miss my best friend's wedding. Good one Oliver." she laughed softly at the thought.

"Isn't Clark your best friend?" he nudged her shoulder with his, did not particularly care for the way she was laughing at him.

"Of course he is-"

"And the term best friend suggests that someone has to distinguish himself above all others, so he could merit the honor of being your best friend." he popped another piece of the muffin into her mouth as he explained his argument.

"I know that-"

"Therefore if you deem Clark your best friend, as someone who knows everything there is to know about you, won't take your bullshit laying down, would still be there for you regardless of all your flaws and if you do the same for him, then he is your best friend. Can you say that about Lana?" he waited for her answer with a smirk.

"N-"

"Then you can only call her your close friend, not your best friend. And since she isn't your best friend, you wouldn't be missing your best friend's wedding." he took a sip of his coffee with satisfaction.

"I am still the maid of honor. And despite your attempt to convince me to ditch the wedding I'm still going. And you," she pointed a finger at him, "Mr. Queen, are coming as my plus one."

"If you must know I have my own invitation." he countered, slightly disgruntled that he couldn't sweep her off her feet at another continent.

"Is there a particular reason why you don't want to go?" she eyed him speculatively.

"You are aware that Luthor and I are not the greatest of friends. Besides I don't particularly wish to see him marry someone else when clearly he is still hung up on you." he replied casually.

Chloe almost choked on her coffee at his comment. "Why would you think he's hung up on me?" she looked at him incredulously.

Oliver felt her move just a little bit, creating some distance between them. "Come on Watchtower, I'm not an idiot. I saw the look on both of your faces when Lana mentioned the amethyst jewelry. I suppose he gave it to you as a present during your clandestine relationship."

Chloe moved even further away from him. "You think we had a secret relationship?"

He felt the comfortable morning slip away at their line of conversation. "He was flirting with you at the Talon."

"And that implies a secret relationship?" Chloe was expressionless as she posed the question.

"No, but you weren't there to see the look of utter loss on his face when we were talking about you."

Chloe looked away from him and stared out the window.

"I don't need full disclosure of your past relationships, Chloe. But I just want to know why you would want to attend the wedding of someone who purposefully hid your relationship from the entire world." he took her limp hand in his and gave her an understanding look.

Chloe yanked her hand away from him. "What makes you think he was the one who decided to hide it from the world? It could just as easily have been me. In fact I told him I wanted to keep it a secret."

Oliver's lip formed a thin line at her remark. Last night was the best night of his life, today, the worst. For some reason he struck a nerve by trying to discuss Luthor. He couldn't help but think that she was still harboring some deep longing for his former classmate.

She finally faced him again, "I asked him to keep it a secret because I didn't want people judging my relationship with him. I didn't relish the idea of people public flogging him for his involvement with me. I loved Lex. And he loved me."

"Loves, present tense. He's still in love with you. You can't be that blind." Oliver placed his cup back on the tray and got up from the bed.

Chloe ran a shaky hand through her hair. "And I loved him. Past tense. I'm going to the wedding not because of him but because of Lana, who happens to be my friend." she closed her eyes in frustration.

"Does your friend know you had a fling with her future husband?" he asked her with such derision.

"No Oliver! You don't get to demean what I had with Lex. It's not my fault if you think he's still in love with me. I didn't tell Lana because the truth is she didn't deserve to know. The ones who knew about us supported my decision to be with him, that was all that mattered to me." she looked positively furious.

"So does Clark know?" his inquired icily.

Chloe's shoulder stiffened at his question. She shook her head. "He didn't deserve to know either. Someday I might tell him. But he didn't deserve to know back then."

"Does that make Luthor your great love? I suppose I'm just a poor replacement." he stated bitterly. "Maybe you're going to attend the wedding to keep the marriage from happening."

Chloe had the urge to slap him right then. But she stopped herself. His questions were completely unreasonable, her history with Lex was just that, history. She couldn't understand what brought on the interrogation, they were having a perfectly nice morning after, and the night before was beyond amazing. She was certainly at a loss at the sudden turn of events. "What is this really about Oliver?"

"I don't know." Oliver ran a hand through his hair, pacing across the room like some restless animal.

"Are you having second thoughts about us?" she asked him quietly. That was the only reason she could think of.

"No! Last night…I have no words. But I can't be with you if you're secretly pining for someone else." Oliver stopped pacing and faced her fully.

He was no longer referring to Lex, somehow their argument is now focused on the Clark situation. She already knew how he felt about her, while he still had no idea how she felt about him. It may be his own insecurity rearing its ugly head, but he had to know where he stood with her.

"I'm not pining for him. I told you, past tense. I do feel sad whenever I remember how we ended things, but it's only because it was a tortured parting. But do I regret it? Not really. I'm with you now. Isn't that what matters most?" she moved to his side of the bed and rose to her knees, she did not like the fact that he was standing over her, the physical distance between them was hurting her. She couldn't help but want him to put his arm around her and forget that they even had this conversation. They just crossed a major threshold in their relationship, instead of becoming closer it felt like they were losing everything.

"I won't be a substitute Chloe." he informed her with such ferocity as he stood by the bed. 'I won't be a substitute for Luthor, and definitely not a substitute for Clark.' he thought to himself.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his waist, but he just stood there, unyielding. "I would never use you as a stand-in for someone else. I had the unpleasant experience of being one myself, the last thing I would do is treat someone so badly." she uttered with such resolve.

Oliver fought his urge to hold her. He firmly disentangled her clutch from his waist and took a step back.

He knew she meant what she said. Watchtower seemed like the type of person who would give her heart wholly. She said it herself, she loved Lex. And despite their parting she couldn't seem to hate the man, even though she was armed with the knowledge of his flaws. And then there was Clark. If Lex managed to capture her heart, even for such short a time, then that said a lot about the Clark situation. Their history, their triumphs and traumas, he couldn't imagine trying to compete with such insurmountable odds.

"Oliver?" she looked at him tearfully. She would give anything to know what was going on in his head at that instant.

"I-I have to go." he replied as he picked up his pants from the floor.

"But why?" she climbed out of the bed and stood there as he put his pants on.

"I just have to." he then started searching for his undershirt, but then he realized that she was wearing it.

"All because I asked you to attend a wedding with me." she started calmly.

"Your ex-boyfriend's wedding. But Chloe, that's not it. I just need to think." Oliver uttered in a placating tone. He loves her, but he just needed to deal with his issues.

"You need to think." she repeated his words in disbelief. "You need to think and you have to leave me in the middle of an argument, the night after we made love. Gosh, Oliver you just might give me a complex." she said sarcastically.

"Chloe-"

"You know what? Just go. Leave. I don't care." she walked past him and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Oliver picked up his shirt from a chair and slipped it on. He looked at the bathroom door and wondered how he could've allowed the situation to blow out of proportion. He walked to the door and was poised to knock. He shouldn't leave her all angry and hurt. She was probably confused by everything.

For the first time he felt like he should have told her about Clark. Maybe he wouldn't be so insecure and she would have done something to reassure him. Maybe he wouldn't be so threatened by the one friendship she seemed to count on. But he couldn't dwell on the maybes.

He leaned against the wall and wished that he did not start the conversation about Luthor. He wished he could just dismiss Clark's confession. But most of all he wished he could do over their morning after.

"I carry your heart with me." he whispered as he leaned his forehead against the door.

On the other side, Chloe was slumped against the door trying hard not to cry.

And to think that the day started out so well.  
TBC

AN2: So there. Did you think that Oliver was justified in what he did? I want to know what you think so I know how much groveling he has to do in order to get back in Chloe's good side. And yeah, Chloe is calling Ollie Robin. Since he has Watchtower for her, she has Robin for him. What else? That's it I guess. I'll update sometime next week. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Thanks as always for the awesome feedback! I really appreciate the response from the last chapter. The votes are in and Oliver is a jerk. I remain neutral in all of this. But yeah, from everyone's reaction it would take a lot of groveling before Chloe should even consider forgiving our Green Arrow. And yeah, Robin as in Robin hood, not in any way affiliated with the big black bat. Special thanks to **Kit Merlot**, who sent me a lovely message earlier today, it was exactly what I needed to finish this chapter. I was procrastinating since I was too entertained with my new Chlex story (pardon the blatant self-promotion) and I also started a new Chlollie story, which will mess up the entire Season 6, I'm letting Chloe meet Oliver first, instead of Lois. Okay enough about those other stories, here's the next chapter of Watchtower, dedicated to **BkWurm1**, you might be the only one who enjoyed last chapter's conflict, and you actually made me consider the entire Chlark angle (that is to actually give Clark a fighting chance but we'll just have to see how it turns out). Oh and one final thing, no Kim (anonymous reviewer) Chloe and Lex never did hook up in the show (grumbles they should have) but for the sake of this story they did. I just adore Chloe, she deserved all the male attention imho! Okay, enough with the babble...on with the story...

Watchtower

Chapter 11

Clark supersped his way to the Daily Planet.

He was standing at the last step of the staircase. But as usual he used his x-ray vision before entering the basement. He had to make sure that there was no sign of Oliver before making his appearance.

It had become his pattern. Checking to see if Oliver was anywhere near Chloe before making his presence known. He did it because the first few times that he didn't bother, the tension between the three of them was too thick. He had trouble dealing with his 'friend', especially whenever he saw the two Oliver behaving as though they were in some damn fairytale.

Chloe seemed completely oblivious of the cloud that would hover over him when he saw the two of them together. She did not bother trying to get them to hang out, probably thinking that they were meeting at another time for 'save the world' stuff. So he still got his daily dose of Chloe, which was both addicting and infuriating. Addicting because he felt like he could never get enough of her. Infuriating because at the end of the day she would still see Oliver.

When he asked her if Oliver was her boyfriend she only laughed. Denying the label, but the hopeful smile on her face completely belied her refutation. So for the last month they were just 'dating'. Which seemed completely stupid to him. After all neither was seeing anyone else. If they were, then Clark would have asked her out faster than a speeding bullet.

He did not want to lose hope. He did not want the acknowledgement of his feelings to be futile. He wanted Chloe. But for now he would satisfy his fix by remaining the unassuming best friend.

He knew Chloe was worried about him. Especially in the last week. She had been extra attentive, making it a point to hang out with him or talk to him at least once a day. He couldn't help but attribute it to the upcoming Luthor-Lang wedding. He wanted to tell her that he was completely over Lana. While he doubt she would believe him he figured it was better to have it out there.

Clark had no intention of attending the wedding despite Lex' generous invitation. Not for closure and definitely not to stop the marriage. Lana was the past. There was a reason that he couldn't tell her his secret. Even when Chloe confirmed that Lana knew something he still could not find it in his heart to tell her completely. The truth was he did not trust Lana. So Lana's all in the past and that's where she should stay.

Chloe, on the other hand, was his future. Now if only she would get over this Oliver phase, then they'd be all set.

Clark hadn't seen her for the last two days. He last saw her during lunch, because Oliver was taking her to a movie later that night. There was something about that day that made him stay away. And he stayed away for two days. He felt like something was going to happen between Chloe and Oliver. He had no idea if it was good or bad. He just knew that it was something big.

But he couldn't stay away for long. It was Chloe after all. She was a little distracted when he talked to her on the phone the day before. She just used the wedding as her reason. But he could tell that she wasn't telling him the entire truth.

So there he was, a couple of steps away from her. His x-ray vision confirmed Oliver's absence. He walked in, feeling lighthearted at the knowledge that he had Chloe all to himself. Clark saw Chloe staring at her computer blankly. He felt his chest tighten at the sight, there was the obvious sign of defeat at her posture.

"Hey." he said as he walked up to her desk.

She looked up at his greeting. She gave him a half-hearted smile. That was when he definitely knew that something was wrong.

"Hey Clark. What can I do for you?" she closed her laptop and focused on him.

"Just dropping by for a visit." he sat at the edge of her desk and really looked at her. He could tell that she had been crying, there were bags under her eyes. She seemed to be trying to appear as normal as possible but he knew her too well. He had a feeling that Oliver had something to do with her demeanor.

"Oh one of those huh?" she smiled at him, this time she looked sincere.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you in two days. And I only got to talk to you yesterday. I need my Chloe-fix." he grinned at her, he was telling the absolute truth. He was addicted to her. He needed to see her once a day or at the very least hear her voice. The two days that he hadn't seen her was wreaking havoc in his system. While he did not want to make any comparisons between her and Lana, he couldn't deny the fact that he never needed Lana the way he needed Chloe.

"Aw shucks Clark, you make me sound like a drug." she grinned back at him.

He felt considerably lighter at her expression. Minutes ago she looked absolutely miserable, but after a few remarks from him she was acting more like herself. He wanted to shout out to the world that he was the one who did that. He was the one who made her smile that day.

"So why are you really here?" Chloe asked again after they spent a moment just beaming at each other.

"I wanted to spend some time with my best friend. Is that such a crime?" he asked her with a shy smile.

"Are you willing to do the time?" she smiled her wide smile at him and his heart couldn't help but beat faster. And just like that she became sad. He couldn't help but think that he said something wrong.

"Come on, let's blow this joint." Chloe gathered her bag on one hand and took the bag which contained her laptop in the other. All before Clark could ask her what was wrong.

He took her things from her and held it all in one hand while he placed his arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him automatically, as if she needed the contact.

They walked out of the Daily Planet. She breathed in deeply and sighed. She was in a mood. That he definitely knew. He just needed to figure out how Oliver factored into everything. He half-hoped that they had a fight or something. But he quenched the feeling almost as soon as he acknowledged it. Chloe did not deserve to be unhappy. He was not about to wish her pain just because it would benefit him.

"Any plans for the weekend?" he asked her softly as they continued walking. He felt her tense at the question.

"You mean aside from attending the wedding of the century?" she countered, a slight bitterness to her tone.

"Oh you mean that's this weekend?" Clark opted for a light-hearted response.

Chloe laughed at his attempt at humor. "Do you mean to tell me that Clark Kent did not mark it down in his calendar? No need to be all man of steel with me Clark. I know how hard it's going to be for you to see Lana marry Lex." she looked up at him understandingly.

"Who said I'm going?" his brows furrowed at her words. He couldn't help but feel the slightest disappointment that she thought that he was still hung up on Lana. Couldn't she see how much he adored her? Was she really so immersed in Oliver-land that she couldn't see that he had no desire to be with Lana anymore?

"What do you mean you're not going?" Chloe stopped walking, which in turn forced him to stop as well. She had her demanding-for-an-answer look.

"I'm not going. I don't need to go." he answered simply.

Chloe gazed at him with such confusion. "But why not? Aren't you at least going to try and stop her. She still loves you Clark." she uttered quietly.

Clark shook his head at everything she was saying. "No she doesn't. She just thinks that she does. Maybe she's miserable with him, so in her head she's making me into some sort of knight who will come to rescue her from the evil Lex Luthor. But let's face it, she knew who she was getting involved with from day one. She chose to be with him and now she's carrying his child. I'm not going to involve myself in their drama. If she thinks that she loves me but she's still willing to marry another man then there's nothing I can do about it. Actually I have no intention of doing anything about it. Lana's a grown woman, let her make her mistake. I'm not her personal superhero." he practically scoffed as he finished.

Chloe looked at him with a mixture of pride and awe. "Where's Clark and what did you do to him?" she demanded as she lightly elbowed his stomach, more for her sake than his.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Can't I be mature without being accused of body switching and/or the influence of kryptonite?"

"I have to say I'm impressed. I actually thought you came here so I could listen to you whine about the injustice of the world and the evil that is Lex. Instead I got to hear you sound all grown up." she wiped an imaginary tear away and then wrapped her arm around his waist so they could keep walking.

"I do not whine." he replied sulkily. But inside he was giddy with relief. He knew that he somehow managed to tell Chloe that he was no longer in love with Lana. Although he didn't use those exact words he knew that she knew that he no longer thought of Lana as the love of his life.

She steered them towards an alley and Clark looked at her questioningly.

"I left my car at home. So I was thinking you can…you know…" she looked at him expectantly.

"I can what?" he returned her gaze. He could tell she wanted him to superspeed them to her place, he just wanted her to actually say it.

"Take me to Smallville with you." she finished slightly exasperated.

"You want to go to Smallville with me?" he was confused by her request. And then he remembered the wedding. A dawn of understanding settled over him.

"There you go Sherlock. I'm too tired to drive for three hours to attend the wedding. So I figured I have a best friend with amazing abilities." she shrugged indifferently.

Clark gave her an injured look. "I feel so used." he shook his head in mock sorrow.

"You'll get over it." Chloe replied easily. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but return her smile.

They spent a long moment just smiling at each other. But then she looked at him expectantly.

"Shall we Ms. Sullivan?" he held his arm out to her.

"We shall Mr. Kent. So pick me up already Clark." she told him in a superior tone.

"But I have all these stuff." he held up one hand for her inspection. He was carrying her purse and another bag that contained her laptop.

"Geez Clark, for someone who has super strength you sure like to complain." she nudged his shoulder with hers and grinned at him teasingly.

Clark scooped her up in his arms and reveled at the feeling. She leaned her head against his chest. They exchanged conspiratorial grins and the rest was a blur.

* * *

Oliver felt like he intruded in some private moment.

He was not able to stay away from her. Two days. It took him two entire days before he mustered the courage to face her again. So he drove to the Daily Planet with the intention of groveling for her forgiveness. Instead he saw her leaving with Clark Kent, the bane of his existence. And the reason for his separation with Chloe.

He followed after them and watched as they left the Planet arm in arm. His heart lurched at the sight. They were exchanging smiles half the time that he followed them. It seemed like his company wasn't missed at all. Not by Clark and definitely not by Chloe. He really should have known.

Oliver watched them walk into an alley. And he saw Clark scoop Chloe into his arms. He felt overcome with… something. There he was acting pretty much like a stalker and his Watchtower was smiling at Clark adoringly. It had been two days since he and Chloe had THE FIGHT, he was completely miserable while she's obviously moving on with her life.

He saw a blur move from the alley and he knew very well that it was them. He turned back around and started walking towards his car.

He meant less than nothing to her. If only he had kept his mouth shut then maybe he wouldn't be on the outside looking in. Because of his own idiocy he practically sent Chloe into Clark's arms.

It wasn't supposed to end like this. He just told her he loved her. She was supposed to say it back. They were supposed to live happily ever after. In his heart he knew she was the one for him. They had nothing between them, no secrets, no lies. Well they did have an alien coming between them but he was supposed to be an obstacle that they would eventually overcome. Together. Instead he was heading home. Alone. He couldn't help but feel the incredible loss.

Jealousy, insecurity. He allowed himself to lose so much control. He used to be able to contain himself. Ever since he acknowledged his desire for Chloe he seemed to have lost that part of him. And it ended up costing him the love of an amazingly beautiful woman. Who was he kidding? She never did say she loved him back. He was too distracted by her kissing skills to insist on some form of reciprocation.

Now she's with Clark. The man she'd loved all along.

"May they live happily ever after." he proclaimed bitterly as he opened his car.

He fully intended on driving back to his place and drinking himself to a stupor. But as he sat in his car he couldn't help but think of her.

Her every touch suggested that she felt at the very least a smidge of his affection for her. He closed his eyes as he remembered. She couldn't have feigned her passion for him. Everything about her screamed her sincerity. From the first moment that she sought him out at his clock tower to the one night he treasured more than anything in the world. The way she silenced him with a kiss when he tried to say the words he had been longing to say to her. It didn't feel like she was trying to keep him from saying he loved her. It felt like she was savoring the moment that he told her. She looked at him with such love that night. There was no other term for her expression.

And he had to fuck it up by bringing up Luthor and inevitably, Clark. Although she was still completely unaware that Clark was the root of their problem.

Oliver sighed. He needed to regroup. Seeing the two of them together threw him off completely. It may be egotistical of him but he wanted to see her suffering from their parting. Just as he had been suffering without her. He needed her. He needed his Watchtower. He just needed a plan to get her back.

'That is supposing Clark hasn't taken advantage of the situation.' he reminded himself.

* * *

"Yep, still not used to the heady feeling." Chloe declared as Clark gently placed her back on her feet. She swayed slightly to the right, good thing Clark kept a steady hand around her waist.

She looked around and her brow furrowed. "You should have dropped me off at the Talon Clark. Lois told me it's okay if I stay there again."

"Well I was thinking, Mom won't be back until tomorrow. Maybe we can hang out for awhile?" he shifted uncomfortably.

"I guess we can do that. But we can't stay up too late. I still have a wedding to attend." she reminded him gently, still unsure of his resolve on the entire Lana situation.

"Great! It's been so long since we just hang out." Clark smiled widely.

Chloe felt bad that she neglected Clark, especially since majority of her time was spent with Oliver who, unfortunately, did not seem to miss her at all. "I know. I'm sorry." she smiled at him apologetically.

"No, no need to apologize Chlo'. I know that you and Oliver are you know..." Clark said in a controlled voice. He did not want to say anything wrong just in case they were still very much together. Maybe it was just a minor fight, something that they would get over. If that was the case then he was better off keeping up the pretense.

"So what do you want to do?" Chloe looked at him gamely, not dwelling on the fact that she and Oliver were very much apart.

"How about we just hang out in the barn for awhile and you know…talk? Then I can go get us some take out later and we can watch some movies." Clark positively beamed at the thought that they would be spending some time together.

"Sounds like a plan." she returned his smile and followed him as he led the way to the loft.

Chloe claimed the couch as hers and Clark took a seat by the window, gazing at the stars in wonder.

"So…" Clark began hesitantly. He was about to broach the subject of Oliver. He needed to know what was going on. He wanted to know if his time had come.

"So?" she shot him a questioningly look.

"Are you okay Chloe?" he looked at her searchingly, hoping she would tell him what was wrong.

"Is that a nice way of telling me that I look like crap Clark?" she countered, deliberately evading his quiet inquiry.

"Chloe." he gave her a scolding look. "You don't look like crap. You're stunning. But you look like you haven't slept in days. You know you can tell me anything right?" he moved to the couch and sat next to her, placing a comforting hand on her arm. He blurted out the compliment unthinkingly. Hopefully she would pay more attention to his observations instead of the his slip.

She looked at him curiously, but didn't call him on his flattering remark. "I know Clark." she patted his hand on her arm and leaned her head on the back of the couch. "Oliver and I had a fight." she uttered resignedly.

"I figured." he nodded slowly. "When was this fight?"

"Two days ago. He hasn't called back." she closed her eyes trying to fight the urge to cry.

Clark moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Why?"

"See that's the thing I don't know. It just happened." Chloe buried her face against his chest, taking the comfort that he was offering her.

Clark stroked her hair lightly, she was upset. Too upset. Part of him panicked, she was showing telltale signs of being completely attached to Oliver.

She pulled away from him and had a determined look on her face. Oliver picked a fight with her over Lex. While her romance with the bald millionaire was completely over she told herself that she would someday tell Clark the truth about them. He may react badly, perhaps even worse than Oliver had. But it was about time she came clean with him. Lex was an important part of her past, Clark was her best friend. And if he was to remain her best friend he had to accept her, all of her, warts and all.

"Actually I do know why. He was jealous." she began hesitantly.

Clark froze at her words. Did she know? Did Oliver tell her that he was in love with her? He had no right. It wasn't his place to say anything. Clark had an overwhelming urge to clobber the other man. He thought they had an unspoken agreement after their confrontation more than a month ago. He wasn't going to try and sabotage Oliver's relationship with Chloe as long as Ollie does the same.

"He's jealous of Lex." Chloe said quietly, breaking Clark's inner ramblings.

Clark's brows furrowed. How did Lex factor into anything? Why would be Oliver be jealous of Lex? He was not the threat. Clark held that title and he was not about to give it up willingly. "Why would he be jealous of Lex?"

Chloe sighed heavily as if what she had to say was taking a great deal of effort. "Lex and I had a thing."

"A thing?" Clark frowned at her.

"A thing. We were involved." Chloe kept her glance away from him.

"Involved?" his frown deepened.

Chloe rubbed her temples. "Clark, Lex and I were boyfriend and girlfriend. We used to date, we used to see each other and suck face on a regular basis. Do you need more?"

"You and Lex?!" Clark stood from the couch looking completely aghast.

Chloe only nodded in return.

"Why? How? When?" he shot off one after another as he paced the loft.

"It was the summer after junior year." she answered quietly.

"You mean when everyone thought you were dead!" the words were uttered accusingly.

She took a deep breath and watched him as he kept pacing. "It was a difficult summer. And we…"

"But why him Chloe? Why get involved with Lex Luthor?" he said the name with such derision. There were no words that could express how much he didn't want to hear her confession. But a part of him really wanted to know.

"Because he was there! And he was amazing that summer. He was there when I needed someone. Lex even found it in him to fall in love with me . No unrequited love for Chloe Sullivan." she said sarcastically.

Clark looked at her reproachfully, "Uncalled for Chlo."

"Why? Because it's the truth? You know how long I've waited for you to realize that I'm here, right in front of you. But you were always waiting for the girl next door. Lex…he wanted me, in ways that you never did. Is it hard to believe that I took him up on his offer?" she looked at him indignantly.

"How can you be so sure that he really did love you? For all you know he was only using you." Clark countered coolly.

"Because he did. And I will not let anyone convince me otherwise. Not you, not Oliver." she responded in a hard voice. "I wanted to tell you back then. So much! We loved each other. Do you know how hard it is to keep the fact that I was in love with him and he loved me back from my friends? My only confidant was Lois and even then I could feel that she was just waiting for Lex to break my heart." she shook her head, completely disappointed in everything: the situation, Clark and most of all Oliver. Seemed like disappointment awaits those who wish to come clean.

Clark had no idea what he should say. It was difficult to process. Chloe and Lex in love once upon a time. There was something in the way she vehemently proclaimed Lex' love for that convinced him that what they had was real, her eyes betrayed the depth of her feelings for the older man. His hands formed fists, his knuckles whitened, once again Lex Luthor helped himself to someone who was precious to him. Apparently Lex Luthor was capable of genuine human emotion. Fantastic! He had more than Oliver for competition.

"Are you still in love with him?" he asked bitterly.

"God no! Loved him past tense. We didn't exactly end things…happily." she avoided his gaze.

"Of course you didn't! What else do you expect from a Luthor?" he retorted sardonically.  
Chloe got up with such amazing speed upon hearing his reply. "You do not have a right to say anything." she glowered at him as she poked his chest. "You don't get to pass judgment in whatever we had. You don't get to mock my sacrifice!"

"And what a sacrifice it must have been! To get away from a man who has such darkness in him!" he grabbed her hand and stopped her before she broke her finger.

She yanked her hand from his grasp. "I would slap you if I didn't know I would end up hurting myself." she proceeded to walk to where Clark put her things away.

"What are you doing?" he had an idea of what exactly she was going to do. She was going to walk away from him. She said Oliver was jealous of Lex. And he might just be behaving just as he had.

"Chloe wait! I'm sorry. It's just that…it's hard." Clark walked to where she was gathering her things. He placed a hand on her shoulder and felt her stiffen at his touch. "You sacrificed your relationship with Lex? For what?"

"For you." she whispered so softly that he was glad for his superhearing.

She faced him and he knew that she was telling the truth. "Why?" he pulled her closer to him.

"Because he asked me to choose. And I chose you." she put a hand on his chest, to stop him from pulling her into a hug.

"Why?" he asked again as he placed his hand over hers.

"Because I already lost him the day you rescued me the summer before senior year. He promised me that he would always keep me safe and he felt that he somehow failed me. We stayed together for almost an entire year, despite everything that went wrong. But I think he knew that if he made me choose…that I would still pick you over him. So when he asked I think I just did it because he expected me to." she averted her gaze from Clark.

He raised his hand to caress her cheek, "Why Chloe? Why do you keep picking me over everyone?"

She pulled back slightly and gave him a puzzled look, as if he should know why. "Because you're you. You're my best friend Clark. All these years, we've had our ups and downs. But we still managed to overcome everything and remain the best of friends."

Clark's hand went completely still at her declaration. It wasn't what he wanted to hear. In his heart he had hoped for a more passionate response instead he received the typical friends speech.

"So you really loved Lex?" he couldn't keep the awe from his voice.

"I did. But not anymore. And he doesn't still love me. No matter what Oliver said." stubbornness painting her entire expression.

"So Oliver's jealous of Lex?" his brows furrowed at the thought. It didn't seem likely. Even he could tell that Chloe was completely over what happened between her and Lex, sure she seemed sad when she talked about their parting. But for the most part it was obvious that she was not still harboring any secret longing for his former friend. Oliver had to know that she was telling the truth. Unless…no. Can't be that. He shook his head imperceptibly. Oliver was using Lex as an excuse, to try and gauge Chloe's feelings for him. His fellow hero was insecure, once again Clark managed to sabotage Chloe's relationship, without even trying…well he did make a bit of an effort by telling Ollie that he was in love with Chloe. He was torn between guilt and happiness.

"That's what I don't get. It's not like I'm exchanging longing glances with Lex. Sure I would treasure my time with him for always, but I don't still love him. And it's not like he's pining for me either." she shook her head, completely dismissing the idea.

"I still can't believe it. You and Lex." Clark mumbled quietly.

"Is it as hard to believe that there's an intelligent live out there? Come on Clark, you of all people should know that impossibilities could very well be possible in the right circumstances, especially after living in Smallville." she looked at him archly.

"Look Chloe why did you decide to tell me this now?" he looked utterly confused, he gripped her shoulders urgently.

"Because you're my best friend Clark. You needed to know. I needed you to know. Because if I didn't tell you then how much of a friend am I?" she looked away from him. "Because Lex played an important part on who I am today. I need you to accept me for me, all of me. And my past with Lex is included in that package."

Clark cupped her face with both of his hands. "I accept all of you Chloe. You should never ever doubt that." he pulled her into his arms and tried to convey the truth of his words through his hug. Chloe latched onto him tightly, wishing that it had been this easy to make Oliver understand.

When they both pulled back Clark gave her a wry smile. "Being with you may have been the smartest thing that Lex had ever done. Letting you go would have to be the most idiotic."

Chloe laughed weakly at his proclamation. "We weren't destined for a great love story Clark. And even after all the crap that we went through I really want him to be happy."

"Even if it meant that he would be with your best friend." Clark asked her cautiously.

"I knew you had the hots for him." she gave him a small smile.

Clark rolled his eyes at her attempt to make fun of him, "I was talking about Lana."

Chloe sighed deeply, "Lana is not my best friend. You are Clark. And I could ask you the same thing. In fact if I remember correctly I did. But it's pretty much a moot point now isn't it?"

Clark nodded slowly. "I'm glad you told me Chloe. It makes Lex more tolerable, knowing that he had the good sense to love you."

"Thanks Clark." she gazed up at him tearfully just before wrapping her arms around him for another hug.

He felt like he won around against Oliver by being more understanding about the entire situation. Still he couldn't help but feel that Lex was not the reason that Oliver was stuck in a fight with Chloe. That was his current claim to fame. He was in love with his best friend. And if Oliver was stupid enough to pick a fight with Chloe over a relationship that ended long ago then it wasn't entirely beyond expectation that he would try and benefit from the situation.

He was just about to come clean to Chloe went he felt her shaking against him. He pulled back and tucked her errant hair behind her ear, he needed to see the expression on her face. "Chloe?" he kept an arm around her waist and waited for her to look at him.

"Why hasn't he called Clark?" she asked him pleadingly, as if he could give her the answer she was looking for. "Why hasn't he called?" she asked again just before she allowed her tears to overcome her.

Clark looked at her worriedly. This wasn't Chloe, his Chloe was strong and independent. He hated the fact that she was reduced to this sobbing female. He hated that Oliver was the one who reduced her to this. He pulled her back in his arms and just let her cry. He looked out the window and lamented at the possibility that he was too late.  
TBC

AN2: So yeah...Ollie's paranoid, Chloe's seeking solace in Clark's arms, Clark might be plotting...whatever shall we do with this love triangle? Ollie or Clarkie? Need to know who's truly, madly, deeply rooting for Oliver and if anyone actually wants Clark to end up with Chloe.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I know this is late. And I'm sorry. I really am. But I had a difficult time ironing out the details for this chapter, coz I figured something big has to happen, to fix everything. And I'm so glad that you guys took the time to tell me who you think Chloe should end up with. I thought that it would be Oliver hands down. But Clark still got some votes. Final tally: Oliver-18, Clark-7 and undecided-4. I guess you could say that I my vote was with the undecided, which is bad since I'm the one writing this. Anyway, I've sorted everything out. And I accepted the fact that I won't be able to please everyone, with the way I'm going to end this story (and it's going to end soon, I have it all planned out), but it won't keep me from trying. So those who voted for Clark, don't give up hope. I have a solution in mind but the Chloe/Oliver need not worry, because I was struck by inspiration today and I know how this will end. So what else? Oh, I made a small reference to my favorite bald villian (**Kit Merlot** that one's for you).

Watchtower

Chapter 12

Clark felt the excitement course through his veins. For a second he couldn't help but compare the feeling to the high that red kryptonite gave him. But this was not a supernatural feeling. This was I'm-going-to-see-Chloe feeling. It gave him an unnatural high. He labeled it as love.

After dropping her off back in Metropolis after the 'wedding of the century' he managed to extract the promise to hang out from her. He hadn't seen her since then. And he couldn't help but wallow in her absence. But since he was on his way to see her, he couldn't help the way that his heart was skipping a beat, his palms were sweating, an unusual phenomenon, especially since he did not possess the capacity to sweat. He counted it as a sign, he really was in love.

Sunday he tried to call her but she wasn't picking up. Usually he would have been worried but she reminded him the night before that she had a huge story that she was tracking. And that it had nothing to do with meteor-infected freaks (or anything along those lines), she claimed it was just the run of the mill page-32 article. So he was basically going through withdrawals. And he needed his fix. He needed to see his Chloe.

Clark couldn't help but feel a burst of optimism. He and Chloe managed to overcome the obstacle that was Lex Luthor. He fared better than her 'dating' partner, who was still decidedly absent from their lives. Clark hoped he would remain absent. But knowing his luck in love, it wouldn't be long until the other man made an appearance.

He stopped mid-step at the thought. Oliver could very well have wormed his way back into Chloe's life. Sure it had only been a day and a half since he's been with Chloe, but a lot can happen in that span of time.

She would have told him though. She spent the better part of Friday crying in his arms. He just comforted her as she cried for _him_. He refrained from making any snide comments about the man she was wasting her tears on.

He stepped into the basement of the Daily Planet, hoping to catch a glimpse of Chloe in reporter mode. Instead her desk was decidedly empty. He looked at his watch. It was already seven in the evening. They were supposed to meet at seven thirty. He figured he can spend more time with her by arriving earlier than she expected.

Clark sat on her chair and waited. He wanted to see her already. He sighed deeply as he looked at his watch again.

An hour passed and then another. Still no sign of his Chloe. He took out his phone and finally called her. It went straight to her voicemail. He kept calling but the result was always the same.

Two hours. She was two hours late. Her phone remained unanswered. That was when he did the unthinkable.

"Do you know what time it is?" a disgruntled voice answered.

"It's only nine thirty Lois." he replied in exasperation. "I'm just calling to see if you've heard from Chloe. She was supposed to meet me at seven thirty." he tried to keep the worry from his tone.

"Maybe he made up with Ollie." she commented thoughtlessly.

"She would have told me if she did." he said softly

"Well then I have no idea where she could be." he could tell that Lois was getting worried as well.

"Damn it." he cursed softly. Where could she be? He closed his eyes as he tried to calm down. He did not want to blow things out of proportion. But he had a feeling that some thing happened to her. Something bad.

He said goodbye to Lois and did another unthinkable act.

"Hey Lana." he began uncomfortably.

"Clark?" he could hear the loaded way that she said his name.

"Have you heard from Chloe?" he blurted out the question unthinkingly. He had no time for pleasantries. Chloe was far more important than any of his issues with Lana. And Lana, for all intents and purposes was Chloe's friend. She must have some idea of where Chloe was.

"No. Is something wrong Clark?" Lana asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Look I have to go and look for her." he hung up without so much as a goodbye. "Where are you Chloe?" he posed the question to the empty room.

If Chloe taught him anything it was how to look for clues when there was a crisis. Her absence was definitely a crisis. So Clark did the only thing he knew. He looked through her stuff, hoping that he would find something to give him an idea of her location.

* * *

Chloe's head was throbbing. Her wrists felt tender. Her throat felt dry. She had no idea how long she's been out. She closed her eyes in defeat. Maybe not taking Clark along for her investigation was not the best idea.

She wondered idly if anyone even noticed her absence. She hoped someone did. Otherwise she would be at the complete mercy of the bastards who kidnapped her.

She had been investigating the underground drug ring in Metropolis. She'd been working on it for almost an entire year. And she made significant progress. She finally got in touch with an insider.

Her source set up a meeting for Sunday. As far as she knew she had been captured since Saturday. After Clark left she had the unfortunate craving for coffee. And as usual she gave into her desire and made a trip to the neighborhood Starbucks at midnight.

She never did get her coffee fix. She was hit on the head and brought to some hellhole. Where they proceeded to blindfold her and tie her to a chair, making occasional comments on torture. She had yet to see who her would be kidnappers were.

Chloe knew for certain that her abduction had plenty to do with her investigation. She already knew who masterminded the entire operation. Her story could very well put the man behind bars, permanently. She even told her contact at the Metropolis PD that she was going to give them the bust of the century. Of course he automatically assumed that it would be Lionel Luthor. And while she couldn't deny the evil that was Lionel she couldn't help but feel that whoever was behind the drug operations posed a more immediate threat to society.

And so she poured a year's work into finding out all she could on the story. Of course she had to do it as discreetly as she could. No one, not one soul, knew that she was investigating the rising drug-related crimes. She kept everything under lock and key. She winced inwardly at the thought. No one would probably know how to find her.

Except she was well acquainted with a number of super friends. She was best friend's with an intergalactic traveler. And until recently she was dating a billionaire with a flare for arrows. Hopefully someone would rescue her.

"Ms. Sullivan, I can see that you are finally awake." a rough voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Yeah well after that good night sleep I can't help but feel completely refreshed." she replied sarcastically. The thought that maybe antagonizing her captors was not the smartest idea crossed her mind but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Always the feisty one aren't you blondie?" she could distinctly hear the admiration in the man's voice.

"Yeah well you call it feisty I just call it being me." if her eyes weren't covered in blindfold he would have seen her rolling her eyes.

"Now that we're done with the pleasantries I have to say you have become an unnecessary complication to my entire operation." there was a hint of anger this time. Chloe couldn't help but want to see the man behind the voice. It would certainly confirm her suspicions on who was behind the entire drug cartel.

"Little ole me?" she countered impertinently.

"You have a mouth on you don't you blondie?" she could feel the words being whispered to her ear. "You're better off shutting your trap. You never know what criminal masterminds such as myself would do to you." he finished menacingly.

"I'd like to think that my writing is more of a threat than my mouth." she tried to keep the tremble from her voice.

"Yeah well you may not have a writing career after I'm through with you." the man brushed a hand on her cheek, making her shudder involuntarily.

"What do you want?" she spat out angrily, as she tried to get control of her emotions.

"I want you gone blondie. You're messing up my plans. And we can't have that now can we?" he held her chin none too gently to prove his point. "Pity that a pretty thing like you will have to die." he sighed heavily as if the decision was a difficult one.

Chloe remained quiet. It wouldn't do to further antagonize the man.

"What no witty comment? To think I was enjoying our banter." the man tsked regretfully.

"I guess this is the part where I beg for my life." she said dryly. "I think it's my duty to warn you Mr. Goran. I have a file on you and your activities-"

"So you know who I am. Well, I'm well aware of that blondie. Why do you think you're here?" he jeered snidely.

"I have no doubt you've gone through all of my things, from the Planet to my apartment. And you probably put everything back in order so nothing would be traced back to you. You didn't find anything." she stated calmly.

"I regret to inform you blondie but I found everything I needed. You shouldn't put much faith in the police department. I did have your place of work searched and also your apartment. And you're right, there was nothing there. But of course just to be on the safe side there would be a number of unfortunate accidents. I wonder if the Daily Planet is insured. A building like that must be, don't you think so blondie? As for your apartment, well that's still up for debate. I am leaning more towards setting it on fire. What do you think?" he asked her pleasantly.

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek to keep from giving him a sharp retort. She didn't want to believe him, she trusted her contact from MPD. He would never just give up the file she gave him. Unless…she closed her eyes in defeat.

"Maybe you should now that I also sent a file to a close personal friend of mine. I'd like to call him FBI. They heard that you were operating way out of Metropolis' jurisdiction. I suppose you know what that means." she informed him politely, as if he was just some regular guy she met on the streets of Metropolis.

"Well, well. You truly are a worthy opponent aren't you blondie?" once again she could hear a trace of admiration in his voice. "Then I guess I shouldn't be having any qualms about killing you now. After all you just might cost me my freedom. And I can't have that." his tone changed dramatically, she could hear the threat in his words, Chloe knew he was about to do something really awful to her.

She heard him crack his knuckles. "Normally I'm not so hands on. But you're a special case." Chloe winced as he slapped her, the sting of the contact was enough to tell her that she would be sporting a bruise on her cheek, that is if she lived to see another day.

He grabbed her hair and yanked mercilessly. "Maybe I'll shave you hair, something to remember you by. What do you think?"

"I think you will regret the day that you were born. Someone will find me." she blurted out with confidence she did not feel.

"Hmm… you think I should wait for your knight in shining armor to make an appearance. Just so you know blondie you've been here for the last two days." he laughed at her proclamation.

"Remember this moment Mr. Goran. You will live to regret it." she uttered with such resolve.

"Now, now. No need to get catty with me blondie. Maybe I will wait awhile. Just to see if you're right. And if you're not, well your death will just be little more painful." he released his hold on her hair. She could hear his footsteps fading away and then a slam of a door.

Chloe tried to hold back the tears. It took all of her strength to remain calm throughout the exchange. Two days. She's been gone for two days and no one seemed to have missed her presence.

She took a fortifying breath. She told Jackson Goran the truth, she sent the FBI a copy of her story. The only reason she needed to meet with her source was to confirm what she discovered from her investigation. She compiled evidence upon evidence that stated that Goran was running the drug trade in Metropolis. Her inside source was nothing more than a formality.

If she died at least she knew that her murderer would be brought to justice.

'At least now Oliver has the perfect opportunity to rescue me. Except of course we haven't spoken in days.' she smiled grimly at the thought. "Somebody save me." she pleaded quietly to the empty room.

* * *

Oliver looked over his plans once again. He smiled in satisfaction. The plan was foolproof. At least he hoped it was foolproof. He went through different scenarios and he didn't doubt that he would succeed.

He sighed. Who was he kidding? In all likelihood he will fail. But he was not about to give up at the threat of failure. He was better than that. He had to at least try.

**Phase One.** Flowers and coffee. He's going to send her coffee on her usual coffee time. Over the course of their relationship he observed when she would take her coffee. And Chloe, being the creature of habit, had her coffee at the same time, every day. The coffee would be accompanied by a single pink tulip.

**Phase Two.** On Friday he would be the one bringing her last coffee for the day. He would bring a bouquet of pink tulips. Also he would make sure to fill her entire apartment with the very same flowers. He would then ask her if she would have dinner with him. If she said yes, he would take her to his place, where a meal would be waiting for them. If she refused…well she wouldn't. At least he hoped she wouldn't.

**Phase Three.** He would talk to her. Really talk to her about the big fight that they had. He would finally confess the root of all his insecurities. He would tell her what Clark told him and he would say the words, the actual words and not merely use poetry to tell her how he felt about her.

**Phase Four.** Phase four was more wishful thinking. Assuming that they actually make up he planned on showing her just how much he missed her.

**Phase Five.** He would surprise her with the trip they discussed just before their huge falling out.

In case nothing goes according to plan he had other contingencies to fall back on. But he was hoping that he would not need them.

Before he could go over his contingency plan he was alerted to the fact that someone was on the way up to his clock tower. He got up to check his security cameras and found himself staring at the bane of his existence.

_Clark Kent._

His expression hardened. If the younger man was about to incite another confrontation then he'll have it. Oliver pressed a button that opened the elevator doors

"Oliver." Clark nodded curtly.

He returned the gesture and waited for Clark to say something. But apparently his former friend had nothing to say. Instead he squinted his eyes and directed his gaze all over the place, as if he was looking for something.

"What can I do for you Clark?" Oliver had enough of whatever he was doing.

"Where's Chloe?" Clark asked impatiently.

Oliver looked at him coolly. "She's not here. And if anything shouldn't I be the one asking that question?"

Clark raked a hand through his hair. "She's missing." he uttered quietly.

Oliver's brow furrowed, "What the hell are you saying?" he practically shouted at the younger man.

"I'm saying no one's heard from her in over two days! I checked everywhere. I checked the Planet. I went to her apartment. Hell I even made a trip to Smallville to check if she was there. Chloe's missing." Clark growled in frustration.

"Did you call Lois?" Oliver felt worry coursing through his veins. Chloe was missing.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I called Lois the moment Chloe was late. And yes I also called Lana to check if she knew where Chloe was. No one knows." Clark was pacing around like some caged animal.

Oliver felt like someone was strangling him. He did not like the feeling. His worry was overcoming his higher brain functions. Chloe needed him to think. If Chloe was in any danger… "How could you let this happen?" he lashed out at Clark.

Clark stopped in his tracks. The glare that he directed at Oliver was filled with loathing. "You are not in any position to hurl any accusations Queen. You're the one who made himself scarce the last four days. If anyone let Chloe down that would be you."

"I'm not the super powered one am I? You were supposed to protect her with your life." Oliver countered viciously.

"I can recall you promising the same thing to her. I knew it was a mistake coming here. I'll find her myself. And when I do, make sure that you don't ever come near her again." Clark turned his back on him and marched to the elevator with a purpose.

"This is not helping. Come back here Kent!" Oliver closed his eyes in frustration. It wouldn't do to argue. Not when Chloe was missing. "Whether you like it or not we need to work together. We can continue our dispute after we get her back."

Clark still had his back turned. Oliver wished he would just get over himself, they needed to make sure that Chloe remained unharmed. And they wouldn't be able to do that unless he and Clark set aside their differences and focused on getting Chloe back.

Clark finally turned around and gave a conciliatory nod. "For Chloe."

"For Chloe." Oliver echoed resolutely.

* * *

"This is pointless!" Clark finally let out his frustration. Another two hours passed and they spent that time at Chloe's apartment. Combed through her stuff as thoroughly as they could. But they came up with nothing. They agreed to go back to the Daily Planet and look there. Clark had no success with the password of her computer so he had no idea what she could be working on.

Oliver just rolled his eyes at him and kept checking her files that were under lock and key. It took him a number of tries before he finally got a drawer open. Clark could have just yanked it open but he had no intention of leaving any evidence that they violated her privacy, even if they were actually doing it to get her back.

"Damn it." Clark's curse was accompanied by the rattling of the table. Oliver shot him an annoyed look and Clark returned it with a piercing glare. "This is not getting us anywhere."

"We need to find out what she's been working on. It may be our only lead." he tried to restrain himself. The truth was he was also feeling the same frustration that Clark was experiencing. But logic dictated that he remain calm. Otherwise he would be completely useless to Chloe.

"She mentioned something about an article she's working on." Clark mumbled quietly. Blaming himself for not being there when Chloe was in danger.

"You mentioned that already, repeating it wouldn't do us any good, we need specifics." Oliver retorted impatiently.

"She didn't give me any specifics." Clark practically growled.

"You do this." Oliver handed him the folders he was perusing. "I'll try and see if I can hack my way into her files."

Clark looked at him skeptically but took the folders anyway.

The two of them have been working quietly, the truce that they've made were tentative at best. The doors to the basement flung open revealing an agitated Lois Lane.

Both men looked up at her arrival. She looked at them strangely. "Chloe's missing and you two are sitting around like some dumb idiots!" her brows furrowed as she continued to watch them.

Clark spared a glare in her direction before going back to his reading.

Oliver sighed, obviously he had to be the one to give Lois an update. "We're trying to figure out what she could be working on that put her in danger. She did mention about a particular story, we think that's responsible for her disappearance.

Lois looked at him coolly. "I'm surprised that you're actually concerned about her."

Oliver returned the look, "Of course I'm concerned."

"Yeah did you ignore her for what? Two days?" she scowled at him as she walked to where Clark was.

"I don't have to explain anything to you Lois. Right now I'm more concerned with finding her. When we find her, you can go ahead and be as scornful as you want. But if you're not going to help then at least let me go back to my search." he informed her icily.

"I drove three hours to be here. Of course I'm going to help." she scoffed in reply. "So what?"

"Nothing!" Clark slammed a folder down, once again rattling the table. He buried his face in his hands, the stress of not knowing was getting to him. It was moments like this that reminded Oliver on how much he relied on Chloe.

Lois looked at Clark with sympathy. "We'll find her Clark. You always do." she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Clark looked up at her, his eyes shining with desperation. "I don't know what I'd do without her." he uttered with such defeat.

Oliver averted his gaze at the intensity of Clark's emotions. He had to remain in control. It wouldn't do to submit to his own feeling of helplessness. He focused on his task. Once again the password he typed was wrong. He leaned back on his chair. He tried a number of words that could pass as Chloe's password. He even tried his nickname for her. Watchtower. He closed his eyes when it wasn't the password.

'ROBIN HOOD', he typed the words carefully. It was a long shot but it was worth a try.

The computer came alive. He got it right. He breathed in deeply. She used her nickname for him. He was about to tell his companions that he was in her private files when another popup asked for a secondary code word. He hung his head in defeat. The woman he loved was certainly paranoid. She had a backup security system.

"Damn it!" he muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

Clark and Lois both looked at him. "What happened?" Lois peeked over his shoulder, to see what caused his reaction.

"I thought I finally got to her computer's mainframe now it's asking me for another password." he gritted his teeth as he told Lois another obstacle that they had to overcome.

"You know her password?" Clark got up and looked over his shoulder as well. Oliver fought the urge to point and say 'yeah that's right her password was her special name for me', he just nodded in response.

"What was it?" Lois was a little too curious for Oliver's taste.

"Robin Hood." he murmured quietly as he tried a new batch of words. All of them were wrong.

Clark looked sullen at his words. And Lois just looked confused.

"Shouldn't you two be reading her files. She may have left a hard copy." He told them pointedly.

"Right, focus. Although I will have to ask her why she would use 'robin hood' as her password. She never cared for the stories on that guy." Lois muttered absentmindedly as she worked on reading the folder she had in her hand.

"Yeah she said he's just some glorified thief." Clark shot a meaningful gaze at him.

"I happen to know that she actually admires Robin Hood. She said that in his desire to help he chose a life outside the law as opposed to a life of privilege." he calmly responded to Clark's silent goading.

"No, I don't think so. She was actually disgusted at the idea that the guy would do anything to attend some dumb arrow competition." Clark volleyed back easily.

Oliver raised a brow at his reply, Clark returned the gaze unflinchingly.

"Am I missing something or are you two just talking in some kind of code?" Lois crossed her arms across her chest and stared at the two of them critically.

"Why don't you try 'Superman'?" Clark suggested evenly as he continued his staring contest with Oliver.

Oliver looked at him skeptically but did as he asked.

The computer finally granted him access to Chloe's private files. He knew he should start checking for clues of what she's been working on. Instead he found himself looking at the smug look that Clark was sporting.

"It'll take us years to decode that. My cousin and her paranoia" Lois sighed deeply as she pointed to the computer.

Oliver refocused his attention on the task at hand. Right before his very eyes were files upon files of Chloe's ongoing investigations. Some pertained to the freaky incidents in Smallville but she also had files on Metropolis' criminal activities. Her system was both vast and complex.

Clark cleared his throat. He gave Oliver a meaningful look. He would be able to finish going through the files if Lois was not there watching over his shoulder.

Oliver debated the wisdom of agreeing with Clark. On one hand it would mean that they would find Chloe sooner, on the other Clark may very well go off on his own and rescue her by himself. Despite the fact that he was less than enthusiastic with the idea of sending Clark off to save Chloe on his own, he would much rather have her back sooner. His pride would recover. His heart wouldn't be able to, if something happened to her because of his desire to be the one to find her. Before he could tell Clark his decision the younger man's phone rang loudly.

Clark moved away from him and Lois as he talked to the person on the other line. "Are you sure about this?" he asked urgently.

Oliver turned his attention back on the computer and started to open a file.

"Try searching for Jackson Goran." Clark told him as he looked over Oliver's shoulder.

"Jack who?" Lois' brows furrowed as she directed the question to Clark.

"That was Lana. She-"

"You actually called Lana!" Lois was completely appalled by the notion.

Clark just glared at her, "Would you let me finish? As I was saying, Lana was worried when I asked her if she knew where Chloe was. She told Lex and he called some people and he was given the name. Apparently Chloe has been working on an exposé for over a year. She's been trying to bust this Goran guy."

There was a look of recognition in Oliver's eyes. Jackson Goran was a kingpin of an underground drug ring but there was never enough evidence to put the man behind bars. "Is Luthor sure about this information?" he asked Clark urgently.

Clark nodded. "Chloe sent some incriminating evidence to someone from the Metropolis PD but somehow they ended up missing. And one of the detectives ended up dead."

Lois blanched at his statement. She almost fell to the ground but Clark managed to catch her before she ended up on the floor.

With the new information Oliver managed to find the files pertaining to Jackson Goran. He closed his eyes in frustration. They were more than a hundred files on the man. Moments like this, he cursed the fact that his Watchtower was so thorough.

He tried to think of ways to narrow down his search. They needed to know where Chloe was. If he could search for the properties that the drug lord owned then maybe he and Clark can divide and conquer. Search the entire city, or the entire world if need be.

"Try looking for any type of property that he owns. Lex said that Goran tries to operate at the least expected places. Like the suburbs or something." Obviously he and Clark were in the same wavelength.

"Takes one to know one." Oliver muttered under his breath as he did as Clark told him to.

One file popped up. It was ten page-long. And from the looks of it, the list merely covered the Metropolis area.

"This is going to take us forever." Lois finally managed to control her emotions. She was looking at the list that she missed the significant looks that Clark and Oliver shot each other.

Oliver hit print and made sure that there would be two copies. Clark walked over to the printer and gathered the list of possible locations. He handed Oliver one and took the other for himself.

"Oliver and I will check these out. Lois you stay here and make sure to man the phones, just in case we have news. I told Lana to call here if Lex finds more information." Clark was raring to go.

"I am not going to stay here while you two play superheroes." Lois was absolutely indignant.

"Look Lois we don't have time to argue about this. We need to find where she is. And If what I know about Goran is true, then she is in grave danger. We need you to stay here, this will be the control center. We need someone to coordinate this rescue." Oliver's tone left no room for argument.

"I just…I'd feel helpless if I'm stuck here." Lois tried hard to reign in her temper.

"You can read through Chloe's files. Make as many copies as you can and then send them out to everyone. You can make the bastard pay for taking Chloe from us." Clark's jaw was set with such determination.

Lois nodded. "Make sure you find her safe and sound. If she isn't then Goran won't be the only one who will suffer my wrath."

Oliver and Clark just nodded and walked out of the basement. Both of them knew that they would never be able to forgive themselves if anything happened to Chloe.

Once outside they faced each other.

"You take one through five. I'll take the rest." Oliver gestured to the printout.

Clark nodded in agreement.

"We have to call each other if we find where he's hiding her." Oliver tried to impress the importance of his remark.

Clark nodded reluctantly. "Okay."

Oliver let out a sigh of relief. The truce remained in place.

"Check in with Lois every fifteen. Just so she won't go out of her mind with worry." Clark suggested just before he disappeared.

Olive nodded to no one. He jogged to his car and headed straight for his place.

* * *

Clark started at the border of Metropolis. He wanted to work his way into the city. He had five pages of places to go to. He was grateful that he had powers, the task at hand was a little less daunting with the powers that he possessed.

He tried to focus on his mission. He couldn't allow his worry for Chloe to cloud his senses. She has to be safe. She has to be alive. He would have felt it if she wasn't. He knew he would have felt it if she was gone. His heart would have shattered if she was taken from him.

'I'm coming Chloe.' for the first time he wished he had telepathic abilities. Hoped she could hear his call.

* * *

Oliver got his Green Arrow gear in record time. Soon he was racing through the streets of Metropolis on his motorcycle. He stopped at the first place in his list. Scanned his surroundings with his glasses that could detect body heat.

Came up with nothing.

He moved on to the next location. Cursed his lack of superpowers. Hoped that he wasn't too late. He shook his head at the thought. He would have felt it if she was dead. He would know if she was gone. He would take notice if his world was shattered beyond repair.

'Wait for me Watchtower.' he hoped she could hear him.

TBC

AN2: So there...now the question is who will get to Chloe first? Clark or Oliver? The big rescue would be the next chapter. As for the Jackson Goran guy, figment of my imagination, I needed him for this plot. I figured that Chloe is still driven to prove that she is not just cut out for 'tabloid journalism' so she's been working on this story secretly. And poof, he appeared. Once again sorry for taking so long. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I am incredibly sorry that this took so long. I had a hard time writing the rescue, because this is a rescue chapter. Someone will be redeeming himself (hint, hint). And it was so hard to set everything up, this is shorter than my usual chapters. But worry not, the next one would focus back on the romance aspect of the story and the love triangle. And of course thanks for the lovely reviews! I have a message to an anonymous reviewer **Sam**, who asked if I would be interested in writing a Chloe/Bruce story. I wouldn't be opposed to it, but in order for that to happen I would have to watch a lot of Batman, but I already have a plot in mind. It's just a matter of trying to find Bruce' voice. But thanks for asking, it definitely made me think about it. Now on with the story...

Watchtower

Chapter 13

Her head was pounding. Her wrists were bleeding. Her cheeks were throbbing. Her scalp was tender.

Overall, not as bad as she thought it would be. Considering that it had been days since anyone had heard from her.

Chloe did not want to be some walking cliché, she was not some damsel in distress, and her bag contained a mini-arsenal, so really she wasn't some simpering girl.

But her wrists were tender from trying to unbind them. And Goran paid her another visit, just to make the pain on her cheeks even. She couldn't help but try and will Oliver and Clark to save her already.

But she knew it was going to take them awhile. After all she made sure that no one knew that she had been working on the investigation and if anyone had any suspicions that it would take them a very long while before they find out what exactly she had been working on. She kept it to herself, primarily because it was a record-breaking story.

No one had been able to touch Goran, and anyone who came even close ended up swimming with the fishes. But she had proof of all his illegal activities; she managed to link everything to him, something that no one had been able to do. Chloe Sullivan, a lowly intern for the Daily Planet. The story would catapult her to her dream. The year's work she poured into the investigation was worth it.

That and she wanted something to separate herself from all the insanity of Smallville. As much as she loved working with Clark and researching on the latest freak of the week, she felt a little restless. She wanted to work on something outside of the meteor phenomenon. She found it in investigating the normality of a drug ring.

She breathed in deeply, she would really like to look her captor in the eye and show him how much she didn't care, her source at the FBI would have more than enough to incarcerate the bastard.

She just didn't want to die. It wasn't death that she was afraid of. She'd face certain death often enough. The one thing that scared her the most was the fact that she never got to tell Oliver that she loved him.

Chloe bit her lip, in an attempt to ward off the tears. She didn't want to cry. Crying would show her weakness and she didn't want to give Goran the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

She would bang her head against the wall for that oversight if she weren't tied to a chair.

Her heart practically melted when he recited poetry for her, such an original way of proclaiming his love for her. She became so intent on proving her feelings for him in another way that she completely forgot to tell him that she loved him too.

"No sign of your would be heroes blondie." The words were whispered to her quietly. "I'm giving it another hour." The bastard caressed her cheek tenderly, it made her want to throw up, but she checked the impulse.

She heard the door slam shut again and so she started wriggling her hands again, hoping that the ropes binding her would loosen. They did have a saying try and try again. But so far no such luck.

Chloe still believed that she would be saved. She had to be saved.

Otherwise she would never get the chance to tell Oliver she loved him. Despite the fact that he acted such a humongous ass he still deserved to know. She wanted to see her dad again, she missed him so much. She still wanted to make sure that Clark would become the hero he was destined to become. She wanted to see Lois follow through with her plans of becoming a journalist. She still had to become the top reporter at the Planet.

She still had a lot to do. Dying would be such a drag.

'Save me already you idiots!' she thought in annoyance.

* * *

Oliver was on the third page of his list. It had been an hour since he and Clark split up. He'd driven all over the city and so far no progress. No sign of Chloe. 

He pulled to a stop before he reached the picturesque house. It was the next on his list. The place looked relatively innocent. The neighborhood was known for its tranquility, Metropolis Heights, was the place to be for the upper class.

The house was on a cul-de-sac. It was a two-story house. The lights were all out. There was a wide lawn before the front door. It looked like a respectable place. a perfect cover for a criminal.

He snapped on his night vision glasses and activated the body heat function.

This was it.

The darkness provided cover for more than two dozen men. And that was only in the outside. He focused his attention to the inside. The attic was unoccupied. The second floor was virtually empty. The first floor had a few thugs hanging around. But there was no sign of Chloe. He could feel that she was there though. He focused his glasses on the direction of the basement.

There was only one person in the basement. And the person was tied to a chair. He was sure it was Chloe. He felt a surge of anger. Someone else entered the room and he was fairly certain it was Goran.

He focused his attention to the outside. There were about twenty men in the perimeter.

He surveyed the surroundings and knew without a doubt that he would require back up. He flipped off his glasses and took out his phone.

"Kent. She's here. Page three, number forty-six." He said curtly and hung up without waiting for Clark's reply.

Oliver tried to come up with a game plan. A part of him wanted to wait for Clark, but when he put his glasses back on he could see the figures from the basement. It was as if the two individuals were one. He knew it was Chloe, who was tied to the chair. The other figure was looming over her; there was barely any space between them.

He looked around again and was glad that he brought more than enough of his sleep-inducing arrows. He took a step forward when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Ollie." Clark muttered quietly.

"She's at the basement. I think Goran's with her." His tone was clipped. He was raring to go.

Clark squinted in the direction of the basement. "He has a gun." The younger man was becoming increasingly agitated.

"We need a plan. I think it would be better if you took care of the goons from the outside; there are twenty of them skulking around. There are only six manning the inside of the house. Just knock them unconscious and I'll take care of the inside." Oliver said firmly.

Clark nodded at his instructions. It made sense. It would probably take Oliver a lot longer to finish off the six men than it would take him to eliminate the twenty men.

He was at the last page of the list when Oliver called him. It irritated him to find out that the location was in Oliver's list and that it was only in the third page. If he had gotten that list he could have saved Chloe already.

What he saw in the basement stopped all thoughts. Chloe was tied to a chair and the Goran guy was practically breathing the same air as her. They were that close. He wanted to do nothing but rip the bastard into pieces. And when he saw the gun he knew they barely made it in time. It was time for the rescue.

He supersped his way to the largest group of men, they would pay for what they did to Chloe.

* * *

Oliver blinked and then Clark was gone. Normally he would be annoyed but the importance of this mission was too great. He jogged towards the direction of the house. He knew within minutes that Clark would be done with his part. 

There were three men standing in the kitchen, he grabbed an arrow and shot it towards the wall. It emitted the fumes that knocked the goons out cold. He headed for the direction of the basement and encountered two other men.

He clubbed one of them with his bow with such force and then he reached for another arrow. He aimed it at the other man, who was reaching for his gun. Oliver aimed for his shoulder and hit his mark with such accuracy. The first man who tried to attack him recovered from his hit and was about to do just as his companion did, but Oliver did not give him a chance.

His adrenaline was working over time that at that point he no longer needed his bow and arrow. He replaced them on his back and just started throwing punches. He hit the man's gut and just kept punching.

Oliver shook off the stupor that came over him. He was misdirecting his anger. The man was no longer moving. He jerked away from him and proceeded towards the basement.

* * *

Clark reached the first group of men, there were six of them. He just hit all of them over the head. One by one they fell to the ground. 

He scanned the area and saw three men running towards him. He sped his way to the location and grabbed the gun from one of the bad guys. He crushed it with his bare hands and delivered a punch to the nearest man.

The thug practically sailed through the air and hit a tree. Clark repeated the process for the two other men.

He jogged towards the back of the house and saw another group of six guarding the residence.

'Repeat process.' He told himself as he gave them the same treatment that the first group got. He briefly wondered how Oliver was doing.

* * *

'Five down, one to go.' He told himself. He reached the door to the basement. Standing before him was man number six, all six foot seven of him. He placed a finger over his lips, warning the man not to make a sound. Number six just smirked and pulled out a gun. Oliver wagged a finger in disapproval. 

Before number six could react an arrow was deeply embedded in his left shoulder. He screamed in pain and Oliver tsked in displeasure. He hadn't made much noise when he was trying to neutralize the goons. Number six was the only one who actually howled in pain. Now Goran probably knew that his house had been infiltrated.

He walked menacingly towards number six, "Don't say I didn't warn you." He uttered quietly, the voice distorter made his words metallic, just as he struck a punch to number six' face, rendering the man lifeless.

Oliver smiled grimly. Now the only thing keeping him from Chloe was the door and the man responsible for everything. He kicked the door down and found himself face to face with the man he was dying to kill.

"The green arrow huh? And I thought blondie here was lying." Goran was standing beside Chloe, who was blindfolded, holding a gun to her head.

"What can I say? I know people in high places." Chloe uttered snarkily.

Oliver felt his heart constrict. He could see that she was completely disheveled, her cheeks were both bruised, and her wrists were bloody. Yet there she was, still mouthing off, despite everything.

"Let her go!" Oliver ordered threateningly.

"I don't think you're in any position to give me orders. After all I am the one with the gun." Goran waved the said object arrogantly.

"Guns are only good when someone is actually wielding it." Oliver gritted his teeth at the man's impudence. He grabbed an arrow and proceeded to aim for the man's hand.

Goran screeched in pain, he had an arrow sticking out of his wrist. The gun dropped from his hand as he clutched at his injury. He retreated from Chloe and was trying to wrench the arrow from his hand.

Oliver closed the distance between him and Chloe; he kicked the gun off to the side, out of Goran's reach. He kneeled down and found that the ropes that bound her were completely off, her wrists were bloody but she got the ropes off. He took off her blindfold and caressed her cheek tenderly.

She blinked a few times, trying to get use to the bright light. She winced visibly at his touch. But then she smiled at him.

He wanted to kiss her then. She was safe. He could not have recovered if anything happened to her.

Her eyes widened all of a sudden. Oliver turned around and saw Goran holding another gun. He covered Chloe with his frame and reached for his weapons.

But it was too late.

Goran fired the gun.

"NO!" Chloe screamed as she held onto his arm.

The bullet barely grazed his shoulder. He felt pain but maintained his stance, trying to ensure Chloe's safety.

He saw Clark enter the room. He jerked his head in Chloe's direction and Clark nodded in understanding.

Goran's attention was so focused on him, Oliver walked towards him menacingly. The bastard just won't give up. From the corner of his eye he saw Clark trying to help Chloe up to her feet.

"Did you want a matching arrow for your other hand?" He taunted the man.

"Why is the green arrow so concerned about a no name-reporter?" Goran waved the gun condescendingly. "I'm not about to let her destroy me. You shouldn't have bothered with her." Goran sidestepped Oliver and shot blindly in Chloe and Clark's direction.

Oliver whirled around and saw Chloe almost fall to the floor. Clark caught her just in time. He turned his attention back to Goran and wrenched the gun away from him.

He was overcome with rage. He dropped his weapons to the floor and just started hitting the man. Goran crumpled to the floor and Oliver followed after him. He just kept punching. Each strike just made him want to hit the man harder. He aimed his punches mindlessly.

* * *

Clark watched in horror as Chloe got hit by the bullet. He was just about to superspeed them out of there. Oliver had the situation under control. But then Goran eluded Oliver and just fired the gun. 

He was faster than a speeding bullet. He tried to maneuver the two of them so he would take the hit… yet he wasn't able to keep Chloe from getting shot. The bastard managed to hit her shoulder.

She looked at him blankly and swayed dangerously to the right. He caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Oh god Chloe!" he held her tighter.

"S'okay Clark." She said quietly, her eyes fluttered close.

Clark applied pressure to her wound. He used his x-ray vision and saw that the bullet was out of her shoulder. He needed to get her to a hospital. "It's going to be alright Chloe." he murmured as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She suddenly felt cold to him. Her shoulder was bleeding profusely. He needed to get her out of there. Clark gathered her in his arms and was about to speed away to the nearest hospital. The sight of Oliver beating the crap out of Goran stopped him.

Oliver completely lost it. He was throwing punches left and right. It was as if he didn't care what he hit as long as his fists connected to some part of Goran's body.

"Oliver!" Clark shouted. Oliver needed to snap out of it. Chloe needed medical attention, but he couldn't just leave while Oliver was in such a rage.

Oliver just ignored him and kept punching Goran.

Clark approached him, with Chloe cradled in his arms. "I need to get her to the hospital." He said quietly.

Somehow his words managed to get through to Oliver. He stopped his assault and faced the two of them. His expression softened at the sight of Chloe. "Get her out of here Kent."

Clark nodded. "Call Lois. Tell her to call the police."

Oliver nodded.

He tightened his hold on Chloe and was all set to get out of there.

"When I'm done with him." He heard Oliver add calmly.

The words slightly worried him. But he was not about to stop Oliver. The man had to pay for what he did to his Chloe. And he would like to be the one to make him pay, but right now his priority was to make sure that Chloe survived.

* * *

"I need help here!" Clark shouted as he entered the emergency room. 

He was no longer aware of anything else. He needed to get her help.

Nurses and doctors rushed towards them and one of them pulled at his arm. He followed mindlessly and it took the nurse a number of times before he laid Chloe down on a hospital bed.

He clutched her limp hand in his and refused to let go. She had to be okay. She had to get better. She was his life.

"Sir? Sir, we need you to let us do our job." A doctor told him firmly.

He looked at the man blindly. He needed to make sure she was alright. It was his fault hat she got hit by that bullet. It was his fault she got kidnapped in the first place. Maybe if he insisted to be with her all throughout the weekend then she wouldn't be lying there, unconscious.

"Sir."

"I love you." He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand just before he let go. Clark knew he had to let them do their job. They had to save Chloe.

"We'll take good care of her Oliver." A nurse said reassuringly.

Clark's brows furrowed at the name that the nurse called him.

The nurse smiled slightly. "Your girlfriend has been saying your name. She's going to be alright." She patted his arm gently and followed the rest of the medical team.

Clark just watched helplessly as the doors slammed shut.

TBC

AN2: I have to admit that my heart broke a little for Clark. But yeah, I'll try to post the next chapter sometime next week. Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Nothing is going according to plan. I was hoping to make a concrete resolution by this chapter, but so far nothing. I wanted to end this by next chapter but apparently my muse has a different plan for me. And since if I don't follow her I would likely find myself completely chapterless. So I follow my muse blindly. I just hope she directs me towards the resolution I have planned. Anyway, enough ranting. Thanks for the lovely reviews. I thoroughly enjoy them. That said, on with the story...

Watchtower

Chapter 14

The sun woke her up.

She could hear voices. Angry voices.

Her lids felt heavy. She couldn't open her eyes. She tried to open them, without much success.

"He ended up at the hospital!" She tried to place the speaker.

"He's still alive." Someone else said dismissively.

It was annoying her. Not knowing who was talking. The pounding of her head added to her annoyance.

"That's not the point-" Clark, she definitely knew that tone. It was her bestest friend in the whole wide world.

She was saved from the clutches of a normal evil mastermind. She just can't remember how it exactly happened.

"Let it go Clark." Oliver, the voice definitely belonged to her love.

She finally managed to open her eyes. Sitting beside her bed was the man who just asked her best friend to let it go. At the foot of her bed was her best friend, who was frowning in return.

"You would think that you would be smiling." She croaked out haltingly. She needed water. Now if only she could get one of these two attractive guys to give her some she would be set.

The two looked startled at her words. She smiled weakly at them.

Oliver grabbed her hand from the bed and stroked it gently. He placed a soft kiss on the back of it and smiled at her widely. "You're awake."

"And in need of some water," she hated the way that her voice sounded.

Clark scrambled towards the table and got her a glass. He walked towards her and smiled grimly. "I was so worried about you." He murmured soothingly as he helped her sit up.

She winced at the pain. Her left shoulder felt like it was burning. But the need to hydrate overcame her discomfort. "Thanks." She gave him a grateful smile as she leaned back on the bed.

Clark put the glass back on the table and walked to the side that was unoccupied. He took her hand in his and held it tight.

"So who's in the hospital? Aside from me." She looked at Clark and then at Oliver.

Both men were clutching at her hand like it was some form of lifeline.

"Goran." Oliver answered quietly.

"Oh. He needed treatment for the arrow?" It was slowly coming back to her.

Kidnapped for days, almost killed by an evil drug lord, saved from the clutches of said drug lord by the Green Arrow and Clark Kent. By some stroke of luck the evil villain managed to shoot her. She could remember that Goran was shot by an arrow, but that would not exactly require a lengthy stay at the hospital.

Oliver nodded curtly. Clark was just tightlipped.

"There's more?" She looked at them suspiciously.

The two just kept mum. She huffed in annoyance. She did not like being kept in the dark. She averted her gaze from the two of them. That was when she saw the room. Truly saw the room.

Tulips and wild flowers everywhere, if she owned a flower shop she wouldn't need to order any flowers for an entire week. "So is this a hint that I should just start a flower business instead of chasing after stories?" she grinned at the two men, momentarily forgetting that they were keeping something from her.

Clark smiled at her. "I suck at waiting. So I made a quick run and brought you back some flowers."

Chloe just smiled in return, he was holding her hand that was connected to her injured shoulder. "By quick, you mean too fast too furious. And this run of yours was it just all over the country or did you make an international stop or two?"

"I may have stopped at a number of other places." Clark answered sheepishly.

"And I'm assuming that the tulips are from you." Chloe turned to look at Oliver.

Oliver just nodded in response.

Chloe giggled. "You two were better off getting me coffee."

And as if someone had been listening to their conversation the door opened. Lex Luthor was holding a tray of coffee.

"Is that for me?" she asked him with such a bright smile.

Lex raised a brow at her question. "No. I'm afraid this is for the ones who kept bedside vigil while you were out of commission." He answered as he handed Clark and Oliver a cup of coffee.

"You would think that a bullet to the shoulder would get more sympathy." She said grumpily as she glared at Lex.

Clark and Oliver kept their hold on her hand as they accepted the drink from Lex. Lex helped himself to a cup as well and placed the remaining coffee on the table. He walked at the foot of her bed and gave her a disapproving look.

"You've been out for two whole days. And you are far too drugged up to be ingesting caffeine." He remarked offhandedly. Lex was mildly amused at the sight of the two men holding onto Chloe.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" She asked him impatiently.

"And I would have been, if it hadn't been for a certain blonde reporter who has a penchant for getting in trouble." He countered easily. "I just wanted to make sure that you're still alive."

"Well as you can see I'll live. Now go home to your wife." She told him point blank. Her past and present were in the same room together. It didn't particularly sit well with her.

"As you wish. You would think providing the information that saved you would get a more grateful response." Lex made a move as though he was leaving.

Chloe's eyes narrowed at his statement. "Didn't get the memo for that one."

Lex faced her fully and smirked.

"Well to be fair you just woke up." Oliver interjected.

"Lex told us about Goran. That's how we knew how to find you." Clark muttered quietly.

"I just wanted to be the one to tell you that the FBI has apprehended Goran. And he would never be a threat to you again."

"You didn't put a hit on him did you?" She looked at him slyly.

Lex shook his head in denial, "No. So are you going to be okay?"

Chloe almost shrugged but then she remembered that her shoulder was sore. "I'll be fine. Go home." She said as forcefully as she could.

Lex looked at Oliver and Clark, "Would you two mind giving us a minute?"

"It's up to Chloe." Oliver looked at her expectantly.

"Okay." Clark said at the same time that Oliver spoke up. He placed a kiss on Chloe's temple before letting go of her hand. He muttered his thanks to Lex just as he walked out of the room.

Oliver looked at Clark's retreating back and wondered why he accepted Luthor's request so easily. He looked at Chloe, waiting for her answer. She simply nodded her head. He kissed the back of her hand and placed it gently back on the bed. Oliver simply looked at Lex and then proceeded to walk out.

"Quite a predicament you're in." Lex murmured as he took Clark's place.

Chloe's brow furrowed at his statement. "Maybe it's the drugs but I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lex smiled. So she had no idea that the two men who just walked out were competing for her affections.

It was simply irresistible; to be the one to tell her that she finally managed to secure the heart of her first love. It was also tempting to tell her that her current flame knew very well that her best friend was in love with her. But he said nothing. Because she was Chloe and he was Lex. Any discussion about the romance in their lives would only end up in caustic words that neither of them meant.

"I'm glad you're okay." He reached for her hand. The contact was permitted. It was platonic. It belied their past.

Chloe looked at their hands and then at him. "Don't worry about me so much. Now go home to your wife and have fun on your honeymoon."

Lex smiled at her. A real smile as he gallantly kissed her hand. She smiled warmly in return. They shared a quiet moment before Lex announced that he was going. He was half-way out of the room when he turned around, "Be alive when I get back." He said authoritatively.

"Okay." She replied quietly. Lex had always been the enigma, even through the course of their relationship. She was still unsure about his marriage with Lana. But she wanted him to be happy. He deserved to be happy.

Lex nodded and left. Chloe sighed. She felt restless, at the same time she felt tired. She finally succumbed to the latter and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was dark.

She opened her eyes, this time she managed to do it with little difficulty. She felt a little bad for dozing off. Lex said that Clark and Oliver held a vigil while she was out. But she figured she would be forgiven, after all she did get shot.

Her gaze drifted to a figure leaning against the wall, looking out the window. She knew who it was. She was a little surprised to see that he was still there. Visiting hours was over, if the clock on the wall was to be believed.

"Hey hero." She broke the silence groggily.

Oliver turned around and faced her. He smiled slightly and walked over to her bed.

"You look worried." She commented as she finally saw his expression. He remained standing by her bed, as if he was unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"Can you blame me? The last forty-eight hours have been the longest two days of my life." He replied as his hand inched towards hers.

"Yeah well, all things beyond my control." She countered as she pat the bed, inviting him to lie down beside her.

He stood there quietly and finally settled for holding her hand. "I'm in love with you, you know that right?" He allowed their hands to intertwine but refrained from looking at her as he said the words.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Chloe said quietly, she did not have the energy to sound as bitter as she'd like. She kept replaying their last morning together in her head, trying to figure out what she could have done wrong that he felt compelled to leave her.

Oliver finally raised his eyes to meet her gaze. "Would you believe if I told you that I was insecure?" He smiled halfheartedly.

"I told you Lex and I, we're history." She insisted softly.

"It's not you and Lex. It's you and Clark." The words were blurted out without that much consideration.

"What?!" She looked completely bewildered. Oliver was not making any sense. She could vividly remember that he picked a fight with her over her past relationship with Lex.

"When people tell you something often enough you end up believing it yourself." Oliver gently took his hand away from her.

"Oliver you're not making any sense." Chloe reached for his hand and refused to let go.

"Clark. I'm talking about Clark. He loves you. And you love him." He couldn't seem to meet her gaze.

"Of course I love him." Chloe declared resolutely.

Oliver visibly recoiled at her words.

"I love him. He's my best friend." She reasoned quietly. She still didn't know what the hell was going on.

"But you don't love him just because he is your best friend." Oliver murmured calmly.

"Am I the only one who's not stuck in Chloe-loves-Clark time zone? Because seriously I'm not, Clark and I, we're just friends now. And that's all we'll ever be." This time Chloe was the one who took her hand from his grip.

"Can you honestly tell me that if Clark told you he was in love with you, you wouldn't want to be with him?" Oliver said carefully.

"Oliver…" Her voice held a warning.

"Because if you're with me by default, then I shouldn't really be here at all." Oliver ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe you should go then." Chloe said emotionlessly.

"I can't." Oliver replied quietly. "I can't just leave. Not when you have my heart." He took her hand in his again. "I love you Chloe and I want to be with you."

"As I said, you have a funny way of showing it." She repeated, with the same detached tone.

"Chloe-"

"I can't be with someone who will constantly second-guess my feelings Oliver. I gave you a part of me, a part of me that I always hold back. But what you did after…it hurt that you used my past against me. Because that's what you essentially did. And you did not even have the courage to tell me the real issue." Chloe refused to look at him as she said the words.

"I'm sorry." He kept his hold on her but she remained completely impassive.

"I don't think I can deal with this right now." She extricated her hand from his.

"Chloe-"

"I'm not saying that I don't ever want to see you again. Whether I like it or not you have my heart too." She laughed humorlessly. "But you couldn't have possibly thought that it was going to be easy. We can't just go back to what we were before."

"All I'm asking for is a second chance." Oliver looked at their hands, inches away from each other, but not quite touching.

"And you'll have it." Chloe looked up the ceiling, trying to keep herself from tearing up. "You'll have it. But right now…how could you? Don't you know I love you?" She looked at him tearfully.

"I have no excuse." Oliver bowed his head, shamefully.

"Damn right you don't! Sure I didn't actually say the words but damn it! I showed it to you in every other way! But it wasn't enough. You are just like everyone else. You thought I was still in Clark land. You thought I was in love with my best friend." She finished quietly; her resentment was finally out in the open.

"I made a mess of things Chloe." He sat on her bed, dying to initiate contact between them.

"You did." Her hand moved further from his.

"Let me make it up to you." Oliver looked at her earnestly.

Chloe didn't say anything.

"You have to let me make it up to you." His tone became pleading.

"I don't know if I can."

* * *

'Someone has to shut those blinds.' Chloe thought to herself as she woke up to a bright morning. Once again the sun made its presence known, by shining on her.

She opened an eye tentatively. When she was certain that she wouldn't go blind she opened the other one. The room was still the same. The flowers were still a sight to behold. She eyed the offending window and once again found someone leaning against it, staring out the view that her private room afforded her.

She stared at him in wonder.

He was brooding. She could tell by the droop on his shoulder. He looked tense, as if he was on the precipice of another bad situation. And knowing him, he probably was. Trouble seemed to find Clark Kent wherever he went.

It was gratifying to know that around her he was able to act like his age, like he was not carrying the weight of the world, moments when they weren't preoccupied with chasing down the freak of the week and confronting life threatening situations. They were becoming few and far between, those moments. But she vowed to enjoy them while they lasted. There may come a time that their paths would diverge completely.

Chloe always looked to the future. She always knew what she wanted and how to go about getting it. The internship at the Planet did not come easy. But she was there, a step closer to her dream. Then there was Clark. She wanted him since the first time she saw him. But she tried as much as she could to get him, only he always belonged to Lana. Once she admitted that fact to herself she settled back on her safe role as the best friend, trusty sidekick.

The truth was she finally let go of the possibility of her and Clark. A person could only take so much, and that truth had been pretty much pounded into her consciousness. During the chaos that was Dark Thursday she fell into old patterns and kissed him. And as she navigated through the dangerous streets of Metropolis she realized that she made a monumental mistake. She didn't want to deal with the awkwardness between them, not when they finally found their rhythm. And that rhythm did not involve passionate kisses.

So she jumped headlong to the idea of her and Jimmy. And Clark seemed comfortable with the state of their relationship. And so was she. She was becoming fully convinced that she and Clark were only meant to be the best of friends. And she was okay with it. She would always love him. He was her first love and they do have a saying about first loves never dying, she couldn't help but believe it. Plus he was her best friends and it was written in best friend code that you have to love your best friend.

Her relationship with Jimmy ended, unsurprisingly. She was worried that being alone again would make her long for Clark, in a way that was no longer appropriate. They were friends and only friends.

And then she met Oliver Queen. He broke Lois' heart and mended her own. Being with him, it was like she was being assaulted by a million and one emotions all at once. It felt good. The way he looked at her, she often felt that she would melt. The way he held her, she felt that she would always be safe. The way he touched her, she felt like she was the most precious gem in the world.

But then he had to act like a complete and total jerk. He felt threatened he told her. He felt like he was merely a substitute, that she was just waiting for Clark to wake up and realize that she was the one for him.

She couldn't blame him, no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't blame him. She spent majority of her teenage life wanting Clark. And everybody knew it. She wore her heart on her sleeve; that was how she lived her life. But nobody could deny that she had changed. Her heart was safely tucked inside of her. She no longer wanted to give anyone the power to hurt her. She guarded her heart with vigilance, no longer giving it freely to farm boys who did not want her affections.

She decided after she ended things with Jimmy that the next one would have to earn her love. The next one would have to work on breaking down the wall that she put up for her own protection. And Oliver managed to do just that. He broke through her carefully laid defenses and made her fall.

He also, in the process of his own insecurity, managed to break her all over again.

He asked for a second chance. She knew she would give it to him. Not only because he deserved it, but because she deserved it.

She sent him away the night before with no definite answer. She was by no means trying to be cruel, but she was hurt. And as much as she loved him she was not beyond harboring any resentment. At the same time she was not going to allow her anger to get in the way of being with him.

Oliver said he was going to keep trying. He said he was going to fight for her. She had every plan of telling him later today to get his butt back to the hospital so they could get their second chance.

But for now, she had to deal with the source of Oliver's security. Her best friend.

"Hey." She said quietly.

Clark turned around and gave her a small smile, "Hey."

"Come sit with me." She patted her bed invitingly.

Clark walked over to her bed and stared at her.

His gaze made her so self-conscious. It felt like he was looking right through her. As though her every thought was going through his head. "Do I have something in my face?" She asked him wryly.

"No. You're perfect." Clark declared with such conviction.

Chloe tried to keep the surprise from her expression. Clark had taken to complimenting her as much as he could. She did not pay much attention to them, but lately it was happening more often that they were harder to ignore.

He sat at the edge of her bed and took her hand in his. He played idly with her fingers but she could tell he was dying to say something.

"Clark, say what it is you have to say." Chloe smiled at him encouragingly.

"I was so afraid." Clark refused to look her in the eye.

"Of what?" She looked at him searchingly. This was not the Clark she knew and loved. This was not the bumbling farm boy she grew up with. This was a man who looked completely torn up. And she had no idea why.

"Of losing you Chloe! Life…means nothing, if you're not here." Clark gazed at her with such intensity.

"I'm right here Clark." She squeezed his hand, hoping to snap him out of whatever was causing him to act so strange.

"But I almost lost you." He muttered quietly.

She sat up slowly, ignoring the mild pain of her shoulder. "I know how much it sucks that I'm not invincible but you'll never lose me. Live or die, I'll always be here." She placed her free hand over his heart. "Face it Kent, I've made an impression."

Clark placed his hand over hers and clutched it tightly against his chest. "I don't want you to die. Ever."

"Well then, I'll be sure to start on working on becoming immortal." She grinned at him, trying to infuse some humor in their exchange.

"Not funny Chlo." He glared at her in return.

Chloe rolled her eyes at him and tugged at his hand. She motioned for him to lay on the bed with her. She could feel his need to hold her; it was coming off in waves.

"I know, but you have to remember that you're the super powered one in our beautiful duo." She smiled at him once they were both settled on the bed. She was lying on her uninjured shoulder, so they could look at each other properly. He settled his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I'd give up all my powers Chloe, if I knew it would keep you safe." He said with such intensity.

"Now that would be a mistake. If you gave up your powers then you wouldn't be able to save little ole me." She said pointedly.

He held her closer to him. "Chloe…"

"Yes Clark." She looked at him and found herself breathless at the intensity of his gaze.

"You do know that you're important to me, right?" Clark lowered his eyes, as if he was trying to control his own emotions.

"Of course I do. I'm your best friend, and personal search engine to boot." She poked his chest jokingly.

Clark closed his eyes in what appeared to be exasperation. "You're more than that Chloe."

"I know Clark." She smiled wanly, not entirely sure where Clark was going with their conversation.

"No you don't. Not really." He shook his head understandingly. "I never showed you how much more you mean to me Chloe." He raised his hand to caress her cheek.

Chloe remained still at his touch, her eyes wide at his action.

"You mean the world to me." He propped her chin with his forefinger and looked at her with such passion.

"Clark-"

He placed his finger on her lips, "I have to say this Chlo. I know that I may be saying this at the worst possible time, but I can't hold it in anymore."

She closed her eyes, trying to control her urge to weep. Oliver never said the words but he was hinting at something. And it had something to do with Clark. Only he never said the words, he never said that his fear was not entirely unfounded.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Didn't they already set the boundaries of their friendship? Didn't they have a silent agreement never to revisit their past mistakes? Didn't she just promise herself that she was going to be with Oliver from now on?

"Chloe, please look at me." Clark pleaded.

She shook her head. He was not doing this to her. Not now. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt his lips against hers. A gentle kiss. A kiss that promised complete devotion.

"Clark." She choked out brokenly as she tried to avert her hazel eyes from his startling blue orbs.

"I was willing to wait forever Chloe. I was willing to wait. But almost losing you..." Clark whispered ever so softly. "I couldn't live with myself if I never told you-"

Chloe placed her hand on his chest to stop him, "Please Clark. Don't."

He grabbed the hand on his chest and held it tight. "I'm in love with you Chloe."

She let her head fall against his chest.

"I'm in love with you Chloe Sullivan." He proclaimed tenderly.

Chloe let the tears fall at his confession.

TBC

AN2: Triangle back on. As you can see I am completely confused. My muse insisted that I end it here. I had an entirely different ending to this chapter. I believe I just landed on the side of the undecided. If I find my way back (be it in Chlollie land or Chlark land) I would be able to post something sometime next week. For now thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I apologize! Profusely! I know how late this is and I really am sorry. I was having a hard time reconciling with the idea that this fic would actually need Chloe to pick Oliver or Clark. Somewhere along the way I got lost, it took me awhile to get back on track. Someone said that last chapter was a cliffhanger, well I didn't really think it was. Because a cliffhanger had to be something like the end of this chapter. Thanks as always for the feedback. I have a small shoutout to **BkWurm1**, something about geometry I believe. Another shoutout to **Kit Merlot**, who dropped me a lovely note from NS, asking for an update of this story, thanks for that I needed the push.I absolutely love the reviews that you guys have and I hope that you enjoy this chapter despite its angsty nature, because it will be a little angsty. Now on with the story...

Watchtower

Chapter 15

Chloe shut the door with a quiet click. Dropped her keys on the nearest available surface and proceeded to crash on her couch.

Despite her doctor's orders she went back to work the day after being released from the hospital. She needed the distraction and the Daily Planet had an endless supply of diversions.

Pauline Kahn demanded an audience with her the moment she stepped into the building. It turned out that the editor did not like the fact that she ended up at the front pages of most newspapers because of her kidnapping. Chloe managed to placate the big boss by giving her story on Goran. In fact she could even say that she impressed Kahn, because the very next day she was told to head up at the third floor instead of the basement. She was just promoted to junior reporter.

The move was unprecedented. At least that was what majority of the staff from 11th told her. There were major speculations on why she was propelled to the eleventh floor but the moment that her story hit the stands the theories became useless. They knew she was there for a good reason.

"_You're being groomed." _

That was what everyone kept telling her. When she asked what exactly she was being groomed for, they just looked at her like she was a complete idiot.

Finally Al Baumol, from the daily beat, sat her down and told her straight that she was being groomed for bigger and better things, i.e. the top floor.

Bigger and better things. Being groomed for the top floor. She was well on her way to becoming the top reporter for the Planet. It was her ultimate dream. She was flattered beyond anything. To be singled out at such a young age was such an honor. It made all her hard work during her high school years worthwhile. And she had been so busy during the past week. So busy that she managed to avoid confronting the turmoil that was her life.

It had been a week since Oliver vehemently proclaimed that he was not going to let her go without a fight. It had been a week since Clark tenderly confessed his love for her.

She just finally managed to prove herself to the residents of the Daily Planet. More than anything she wanted to share her joy…with someone. When she imagined the moment that her future was secure she always pictured having someone beside her, cheering her on, encouraging her. But most of all she pictured having someone to celebrate with her. Instead she was alone. She threw herself completely to the new tasks that awaited her. She hadn't allowed herself to ponder the mess that was her love life.

Who would have thought that Chloe Sullivan, the girl who did not have an actual relationship until recently, would have two men, two amazing men, fighting for her heart? Certainly not her.

It wasn't fair.

Sure in high school she often envied Lana. Lana got the attention of most guys their age and some who were far beyond their age; she had choices upon choices, while Chloe stood by and watched as her best friend fall deeper in love with the other girl. She used to wonder what it would be like to be in Lana's position. She often wondered what it would be like to be pined for instead of the other way around.

But she grew up. She stopped wanting to be Lana and actually became friends with the girl. She stopped wishing to be the most sought after girl and settled for her comfortable position as the quirky girl reporter. And it paid off, now she was going to work, not at the bottom of the totem pole, but at the eleventh floor.

Now that her professional life seemed to be falling into place her romantic life was suffering greatly. Not for the lack of suitors, instead the problem was quite the opposite. Oliver or Clark.

Who to pick? She didn't know. That's precisely why she took the avoidance route.

Because it was a hard choice, one that she did not feel like making.

Avoid, avoid, avoid! That was her mantra these days.

With Clark she was unable to avoid him completely, because there were more important things to worry about; such as the safety of the rest of the world. But whenever he tried to broach the subject of his feelings for her, well, avoid, avoid, avoid! On the third day Clark got the hint and did not bother contacting her unless it was absolutely necessary. She appreciated the fact that he knew her well enough to know that she needed some space. She needed time to process. While Clark was staying away he would leave a bouquet of wild flowers on her desk, she appreciated the gesture but it certainly didn't help her decide on who she wanted to be with.

As for Oliver, she had no idea what to say to him, so she just ignored his calls. It seemed entirely unjust not to answer his attempts to communicate with her. But she had no idea how to deal. On the third day Oliver started, what she liked to label as the wooing process. He sent her coffee three times a day, a different flower for each day. He was serious when he said he was going to fight for her and she did not expect any less from the man who managed to worm his way into her heart.

Oliver or Clark. Clark or Oliver. Blond or brunette. Blue or green. Who to choose? Who to choose? Who would be the right choice? Who would make her happy? Isn't that the typical reasoning when someone was torn between two men? You pick the one who would make you happy. Whose heart was she going to break? Because that was what it would come down to, whose heart would she be willing to sacrifice?

Decisions, decisions. It wasn't some thing she was ready to make, because she had no idea who she wanted to be with. If someone asked her last week her answer would have definitely been Oliver. Clark was not even an option. Last week she was worried that he was going to have a Lana relapse.

But now…things certainly have changed in a span of a week.

Oliver broke her heart, by acting like an insensitive jerk, but now she found out that he had good reason. She was by no means excusing what he had done, but she could understand his actions. She would have preferred that he told her in the first place, but there was nothing they could do to change what happened.

Clark reinstated their romantic dilemma, one that they hadn't had to deal with since freshmen year in high school, or at least he didn't have to deal with it the way that she had to for the last few years. He said he was willing to wait forever. That he owed her that much, after all she did her fair share of waiting. But her kidnapping, the fact that she almost died. It pushed him to say what he said. And now there was no way to change it.

Clark or Oliver. Oliver or Clark. Who should she pick?

One she had loved forever. The other she learned to love in such short a time. Should the question be who did she love more?

She growled in irritation. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was just supposed to have one. She was never meant to confront the issue of two guys. She simply couldn't handle it.

Chloe got up and decided to do something. Maybe not something directly related to her dilemma but she was going to do something.

Clean the apartment maybe. She looked around and saw that everything was spotless. She hung her head in defeat. She completely forgot that she had been cleaning everyday to keep her mind off her guy problems. She snorted at the direction that her mind was heading. Chloe Sullivan with guy problems, who would have thought?

She headed for the kitchen and decided it was time for a good wallow. She had not allowed herself to fully think of the situation. Avoid, avoid, avoid was her mantra after all. But tonight that would change. Tonight she would weigh the pros and cons of both guys. She was going to come up with a feasible solution to their romantic dilemma. She knew there was reason she hated geometry, apparently her teachers were saying the truth when they said that math was simply part of everyday life.

Chloe took out a pint of her favorite ice cream and headed back to the living room. She placed the cold treat on the table and took out a pen and a pad of paper. It was time to use her obsessive need to chronicle everything and use it to sort her heart out.

Comfortable. She needed to be comfortable as she took on such task. It would be a long process. But she couldn't keep avoidance as her mantra. She needed to face Clark and Oliver. She did not like running away from her problems. She was an adult now. Cowering from her issues would not solve them.

A knock on the door sent her heart on overdrive. She didn't need company right now, especially the company of two men who had her completely torn up.

"Chloe I know you're in there!" Of course, Chloe rolled her eyes. Lois just had to make an untimely appearance, just when she decided to do something about the situation.

"Come on Chlo!" Lois needled from the other side of the door.

Chloe sighed heavily and got up to open the door. Usually her Sullivan stubbornness would triumph over the Lane's but tonight she was just not in the mood.

"I brought reinforcements." Lois held up a bag of groceries. She had tow bags of food. Chips, cakes, ice creams, it seemed like her cousin brought a lot of food, enough to feed an entire slumber party.

"Are you trying to fatten me up Lo?" She joked half-heartedly.

Lois looked at her critically; she felt like her cousin was looking right at her soul, she shifted uncomfortably. "What?" she asked irritably.

"You look like crap." Lois smiled slightly.

"Well thanks for your profound observation." She rolled her eyes again. She needed to get back to her decision-making process.

Lois immediately looked sympathetic. "I came here to help Chloe. I'm sick of seeing Clark mull around the barn like someone just shot his dog. And Oliver, I used to date the guy so there's a considerable ick factor to this, but he's pining. You're breaking hearts left and right cos." Lois commented dryly.

Chloe sank to the floor at her words. She didn't want to appear so weak, but what Lois just said, her heart was on the line too. She had to face the fact that she was going to have to break someone's heart but at the same time it was not as if her heart was not suffering as well.

"Oh Chloe, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive." Lois placed the grocery bag on the table and raced towards her. She felt Lois beside her, brushing her hair back soothingly.

* * *

Oliver leaned against the headrest. 

It had been seven days since he left the hospital, as per Chloe's orders.

She said he was going to get a second chance with her. But so far she had ignored all his phone calls and all his romantic overtures. He eventually had to put his plan back into action, coffee and flowers, but all to no avail.

Chloe flat out told him that she loved him. And he believed her. The vehemence of her words could inspire nothing less than complete certainty. She loved him and he loved her. Still, he had no idea why they weren't together.

After he left the hospital he half-hoped that she would call him. In fact he knew she was serious about giving him a second chance. But somehow something changed. The call was never made.

Oliver closed his eyes as he contemplated the possibility. Maybe Clark finally told her how he felt about her. He swallowed the bile that rose from his throat. If she was taking time to mull over that fact then he already lost.

History. How could he possibly compete with Chloe and Clark's history?

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that just when he found her Clark had to figure out just exactly how he felt about her. It wasn't fair that when he found the one woman he could spend his life with, fate had to interfere.

He was not the type of person who would blame the circumstances. There was always a person to blame. There was always someone responsible. There was always someone to blame. But he found that he was completely unable to pin his current predicament on anyone.

He couldn't blame Clark. The younger man just finally realized what was deeply ensconced in his consciousness. Perhaps it took Clark so long to finally realize just how much Chloe meant to him because he was not ready to fully appreciate her back then, because if they happened to have found their way to each other the result would have been complete and utter catastrophe. Clark would have lost her. He would have lost the one person he seemed to rely on more than anything.

He couldn't blame Chloe. Not his Watchtower. Not the woman who embodied utter perfection but seemed entirely unaware of it. She was far beyond what he expected and now that he managed to feel a grain of what it was like to love and be loved by her…he was having a hard time imagining what it would be like to live without her. If the decision was up to him he wouldn't have to find out.

He couldn't blame himself. He knew he was not entirely blameless. He made mistakes in the course of his relationship with Chloe. He would be the first to admit it. But the circumstances were far beyond his control. He did not ask to fall for Chloe. He did not ask to be part of some bizarre love triangle. He did not ask to love her with his entire being. For the first time in his life he had lost his heart so completely. He would probably never recover. He loved her too damn much!

Oliver breathed in deeply. He felt like his life was an utter chaos. He had never allowed his personal life to cloud all aspects of his existence. He was pretty capable in compartmentalizing everything…but it seemed like his abilities were failing him in that regard…he loved her, more than he ever loved anyone in his life. He couldn't just let it go. In fact he didn't want to just let it go.

History. He had no history with Chloe. Their attachment was new, it was not at the level that he could say with absolute certainty that Chloe would pick him over Clark. Given the chance they could probably establish their own history. They could form their own code, make their own inside jokes. They had the potential to be more than a passing fancy. She could very well be his one and true love and he could be hers.

He told her he would fight for her. And now it would seem that love was actually a battlefield. He would have to fight for her. But in order for him to do just that she would have to tell him where he stood in their romantic dilemma.

Oliver laughed humorlessly. There was a good chance that Chloe would tell him that she picked Clark. And if that happened…he would be an owner of a broken heart. But he would accept it. He had no desire to give up on what the two of them could have, however if she told him that her heart belonged to Clark…he would know defeat. And he would just have to learn to live with that.

In the meantime he would hold onto what he and Chloe had. He hoped it would be enough. "Please let it be enough." He closed his eyes and pleaded to the gods.

* * *

Clark watched as the sun finally set. 

It was another end to another dreary day. It felt like everyday was exactly the same. He would wake up before dawn. He would go about his daily chores and then he would head to Metropolis. He would spend an inordinate amount of time patrolling after which he would go back to the farm and do his afternoon chores. In exactly three hours he would go back to the City and do his nightly patrol, partly to ensure that Chloe got home safely and to actually make sure that the rest of the citizenry was safe from the criminal elements.

Unfortunately he encountered the Green Arrow in one of his nocturnal expeditions. They crossed paths when a young woman was being mugged. They did the requisite rescue and parted ways without uttering a word to each other. It didn't bode well for their future alliance.

Chloe. She had been avoided him like a plague. He could not help but feel the overwhelming pain at her defection. He knew that telling her how he felt about her would change everything. He just had no idea that it would cause her to withdraw from him completely.

She still helped him whenever he went to her for the freak of the week stuff. Still she avoided looking at him and told him that she would call her once she got the research for him. She didn't ask him to go when he was done asking for her help but she didn't encourage him to stay. By the third day he knew he couldn't keep overwhelming her with his presence. He made the conscious decision to stay away from her. Clark knew he had to give her the chance to sort her feelings out.

He also knew that Oliver was trying to woo her away from him. The other man had been sending her coffee and flowers for the past few days. He had hope that what Oliver was trying to do won't sway Chloe into choosing him. He was not about to let Oliver get the better of him. So everyday he would run across the country collecting the wild flowers that Chloe adored and left them on her desk at the Planet.

He sighed heavily. He sure knew how to ruin a good thing.

Maybe he should have waited. Maybe he shouldn't have told her that he was in love with her. Maybe he should have waited until her relationship with Oliver came to its natural conclusion.

He knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was meant for him. It made sense that it took him so long to finally figure out that Chloe was the woman for him. Had he realized it earlier, he was certain that it wouldn't have ended well. If they had gotten together back in high school it wouldn't have lasted, all the secrets he had to keep, the lies he had to tell would have ruined their relationship. He knew that much, he was so guarded with his secrets and he acknowledged the fact that he wasn't mature enough to handle his feelings for his best friend back then.

But now he was ready, ready and undeserving of her love. She waited for so long and now that he finally let go off his nagging fear of losing her, because he almost lost her, he wanted it all. He wanted to be with Chloe in every sense. He wanted to be her friend, her lover, her savior, her protector, her everything, because she was his everything.

Clark knew he would have to work on proving his love for her, he just hoped that she would give him the chance. Chloe deserved to be with someone who would love her unconditionally. She deserved to be happy and he wanted to be the person to make her happy.

He inhaled deeply. He had no idea what would happen if she decided that she wanted Oliver. He would be brokenhearted, that much was certain. But he loved her, and he made her wait for so long before he got the courage to tell her how much he loved her. If she chose Oliver, he would know defeat. But he wouldn't be able to deny her happiness, even if she found it in someone else.

In the meantime all he could do was hope; hope that his love would be enough. "Please let it be enough." He uttered pleadingly to the emptiness.

* * *

Chloe played idly with the slice of cake that Lois put before her. She wasn't hungry. She looked at Lois and smiled slightly at the sight of her cousin scribbling furiously on the notepad that she placed on the table earlier. 

Lois finally put down the pen and admired her handiwork. "So have you thought of anything?" She asked Chloe eagerly.

Chloe shook her head in dismay. Her mind was wandering, she barely remembered Lois telling her to think of the qualities she liked in Clark and Oliver.

Lois frowned at her. "Come on you must have thought of something."

"You can't solve this by comparing the two of them Lois." Chloe glared at her resentfully. Maybe if listing down the pros of cons of the two men was all she needed to do in order to decide then her life would have been way easier. But she had her own feelings to deal with and she was completely torn.

"It wouldn't hurt to do it anyway, right?" Lois asked her sardonically. She was just trying to help and Chloe was biting her head off. "How about I read to you what I've come up with so far?"

Chloe nodded imperceptibly. She didn't really see the point but she would humor Lois.

"Okay, looks wise both are appealing in distinct ways. So they both get points for being born beautiful." She looked at Chloe expectantly and was gratified to see a small smile playing on her cousin's face. "Physically, and I'm talking muscles here, they both get equal kudos. I mean have you seen the arms on those guys, and their legs I wonder if they spend hours at the gym to get those physiques."

Chloe shook her head smilingly. Maybe Lois had the right idea after all, not that she would let her heart be swayed by Oliver and Clark's physical appearance but the amusement factor of the situation was climbing.

Lois' brow furrowed, as if she was deep in thought. "And since I've seen the both of them naked I think I can say that size-wise, they're also on equal footing."

"Lois!" Chloe admonished Lois' train of thought.

"What?" Lois looked at her as if she was some prude.

"What do you mean what? We are not discussing…that!" She told Lois firmly, she was turning crimson at the topic.

"Why not? I know a lot of girls claim that size doesn't matter but it truly does. Those girls are just deluding themselves." Lois informed her superiorly.

"You do know there's a certain ick factor at the idea of you seeing the two of them naked?" Chloe rolled her eyes at her.

"Well it's not my fault. I saw Clark in his birthday suit when he said he had amnesia and let's not forget that Ollie was my ex…" She looked at Chloe meaningfully.

"Thanks for the reminder." Chloe rubbed her hand over her eyes to get rid of the visual of Oliver and Lois together.

"And here's the part where it gets tricky. Ollie is like a gazillionaire while Clark, I don't want to sound snotty but he's a farm boy." Lois shrugged helplessly.

"Yeah you're not a snob at all. Just because Clark grew up at a farm doesn't mean he is less than Oliver. Clark is so much more than a farm boy." Chloe snapped at her.

"Aha! That reaction will help us." Lois muttered as she added a plus sign by Clark's name.

"And just because Oliver was born into privilege doesn't mean he feels superior over everyone whose net worth's lower than his. Oliver is so much more than a rich kid." Chloe added decisively.

Lois frowned as she also added a plus sign next to Oliver's name. "Apparently my way doesn't help either." Lois said mournfully as she threw the pad back on the coffee table. Chloe was basically screwed. Her perception of the two men seemed on equal footing. The only way that she would be able to make a decision was if she knew who she loved more than anyone, who was the one she wouldn't be able to live without?

Lois flopped down on the carpeted floor. She thought she could break the impasse by forcing Chloe to realize who she wanted to be with through the magic of list making. But she was wrong. She underestimated her cousin's ability to love. She gave her heart so completely. Chloe probably never got her heart back from Clark, but at the same time she also over her heart on a silver platter to Oliver. The girl was just too awesome! Thus, her current predicament, two men finally realized her true value and now her cousin's emotions were in chaos. Two men were fighting for her affections; in the process they were breaking her. It was precisely why she made the trip to Metropolis. She could not stand watching Clark sulk; she could not stand hearing about Oliver's broken heart, which the papers seemed to have found out recently.

But most of all she couldn't help but be aware of the anguish in Chloe's voice whenever they talked over the phone. Chloe was pretty good at hiding what she really felt. They would talk about random things; she never brought up the fact that she was torn between two men. She busied herself with her new position at the Planet. But Lois was in tuned with her emotions; she knew Chloe well enough to know how much she was suffering from her indecision.

Lois could tell that Chloe knew who she wanted to be with. It was just a matter of getting her to admit it. She got up from her sprawled position and looked at her beloved cousin with such intensity.

"What?" Chloe asked, annoyance painting her entire tone.

"I have an idea." Lois began.

Chloe eyed her skeptically.

Lois walked over to where Chloe was sitting and held out her hand expectantly. Chloe's eyes narrowed before she took Lois' proffered hand. Lois tugged until Chloe got up and was standing as well. She led Chloe to the couch.

"Lie down." Lois said with such authority.

Chloe rolled her eyes but did as she was told.

"Comfy?" Lois inquired once Chloe was settled.

"Uh huh." Chloe looked at her expectantly.

"Now close your eyes." She sat back on the floor and waited until Chloe shut her eyes. "Let's fast forward through time. Five years into the future. Chloe Sullivan you are now the Daily Planet's ace reporter. You have been nominated for a Pulitzer-"

"You're not going to tell me to envision the awards ceremony and imagine who I would be looking at as I give my speech are you?" Chloe asked dryly.

"Chloe! I'm trying something here. Shut up and just go with it." Lois replied irritably, she had to admit she was planning on doing just that but she since Chloe caught on she had to improvise. "Now the editor of the Planet was just waxing poetic at the idea of your absence, even if it's just for a month-"

"Who's the editor? Is it still Pauline Kahn, I don't think she's the type who would wax poetic. Maybe it's Perry White. I could so see him becoming the editor of DP; he still has the desire, even when he had his drinking problems he still had that urge to investigate." Chloe once again interrupted Lois.

"Chloe…" She said warningly, Chloe shut up at her utterance. "So Perry White was really laying it on thick, but at the same time he seemed happy that you were going on vacation-"

"What did I write that I got nominated for a Pulitzer?" Chloe questioned playfully.

"Are you really that afraid to find out who you love more that you're resorting to diversionary tactics?" Lois countered impatiently. She was hoping that her little experiment would let Chloe see the light, but she wouldn't be able to achieve it if Chloe kept interrupting her.

Chloe was remarkably quiet at her question.

"Okay you leave the Planet and go about your night. Tomorrow is your wedding day; you need your beauty sleep." Lois counted through ten as she allowed Chloe to let her imagination run wild. "Morning! You're going to get married! I of course pick you up from your high rise apartment. I am very glad that you, cousin dear, have a heart of gold. I am spared from wearing a hideous bridesmaid gown; instead I got to wear an elegant black dress. That was a hint for future reference, in case you're wondering." Lois smiled when she saw Chloe smile. "Anyway, we head to the church and it seemed like your wedding is a must-see event."

Chloe frowned slightly at her words.

"So there's a room reserved only for the bridal party. We are completely covert ops. You're so insistent that your groom was not supposed to see you until you're walking down the aisle." Lois waited a bit until she was certain that Chloe was processing what she was saying. "You're a little nervous. I, of course, talk you down from the cold feet that you were feeling. Uncle Gabe helped but it was mostly me, your maid of honor."

Chloe scoffed at her words and Lois couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"Then we can hear the bridal march being played. I head to the front of the line and Uncle Gabe is looking at you with tears in his eyes. He never thought that this day would come, what with all the hospital stays and deadly encounters that you had most of your life. But he smiles as he offered you his arm and you feel yourself becoming teary-eyed as well. You get the cheesy stuff out of the way. I was already at the altar, Lucy, who I can't believe you actually picked as a bridesmaid, was also there with me. The flower girl is done being cute. All the guests are looking at the church doors expectantly. It takes you a bit before you and Uncle Gabe realize that it's your turn to take the walk." Lois could feel that she was getting sidetracked but it was worth the smile that graced Chloe's features.

Chloe, on the other hand, was already lost in the world that Lois had weaved for her.

"The music kept playing and finally you and your dad make your appearance. You can't help but stare at the altar, where your husband to be is waiting. He was smiling so widely that it was a miracle that his face did not crack yet. You could practically see the love radiating from his entire being. You smile at him and he smiles back. The two of you just can't seem to keep your eyes off of each other. It was such a sweet moment that I threw up a little in my mouth." Lois added jokingly.

Chloe could see everything so clearly.

"You and your dad finally reach us. And when your groom took your hand in his you knew you made the right choice. Now the question is who are you gazing at with such happiness?" Lois prodded her intently.

Chloe's eyes fluttered open. She got up from the couch and smiled at Lois. "Thanks Lo."

"So…who is it? Who is with you at the altar?" Lois asked again, she went all through the trouble of helping her, but it seemed like she was not even going to tell her who she was picking.

"I really appreciate the help. I know now what I have to do." She smiled brightly and walked out of the room. She knew who she wanted to be with.

TBC

AN2: That, my friends, is a cliffhanger! Thanks for reading!


	16. Start of Something New

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Clears throat I'm sorry if it took me a while before posting this one. I just finished my finals this week and managed to finish this as well. I apologize for being so cruel as to leave you guys with such a cliffhanger, I purposefully made sure not to place any hints as to who she would choose. I wanted it to be as vague as possible and the reason for that will be in my AN at the end of this chapter. And with that said I say on with the story...

**WATCHTOWER**

_Start of Something New _

Chloe punched in the familiar numbers. She waited with bated breath for the voice she hadn't heard in the last four days.

"Chloe." The utter desperation of the voice made her heart bleed.

"Clark." She said his name tentatively.

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Clark cut her off with his concern.

"I'm okay Clark. I…I just need to talk to you." She replied quietly.

"You do?" The hopeful note in his voice made her smile weakly.

"Yeah, can you-"

A gust of wind almost knocked her off her feet but luckily the source of it managed to hold her. She smiled at him wryly. Her best friend. Her super best friend. Their relationship was changed irrevocably by his confession.

She continued to stare at him. He looked tired, defeated. She didn't want to be the one responsible for the way his shoulders drooped but acknowledged the fact that she was.

"Sorry." Clark gave her a weak smile.

It had been four days since he had heard her voice. His heart leapt when he heard the distinct ring tone break the silence that overwhelmed the loft. He remembered her insistence that he get a ring tone reserved only for her, he ended up having a Tori Amos song playing whenever she gave him a call. And he felt an intense relief when he finally heard her voice. His hand had inexplicably found its way to her cheek and he allowed his fingers to play lightly on her skin.

Chloe reached for his hand and tugged at it gently. She held his gaze unflinchingly and wondered when it became so complicated. They were best friends. They decided that their friendship was the only thing they were meant for. But now this…complication… his heartfelt confession. It was more than she could handle.

She loved Clark, with her entire being. For a long while she had hoped that he would finally open his eyes and realize what was in front of him all along. But then she changed and so did he. Their friendship was strong, it withstood the test of unrequited love, secrets and lies, hell it survived the fact that he was an alien. Not that even such a discovery would change how she felt about him. Clark was and will always be a man she would be proud to call her first love. But sometimes first loves die.

"We need to talk." Chloe held his hand as she held her only lifeline.

"I know." Clark replied morosely. A heavy feeling settled in his stomach. For some reason he felt like something horrible was about to take place.

"Let's take a walk." She tugged at his hand again and led the way out of the apartment complex.

The fresh air of the night gave her the courage she needed, to do what she felt compelled to do. They walked hand in hand and she could feel Clark's gaze. She turned in his direction and smiled slightly.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say what you said last week?" Chloe asked quietly as they continued walking.

Clark's eyes were locked on the ground. He felt shame course through him. He waited so long until he told her that he loved her unequivocally and he did it while she was in a relationship with a man he called his friend.

"I waited a really long time. I always thought that when you told me it would make all the heartache that I experienced disappear." She said ruefully. "I hoped for it. I longed for it. Those three tiny words, I desperately wanted to hear it come from your beautiful lips. And for once to let it be directed at me." Chloe stopped walking and looked into his eyes searchingly.

Clark let go of her hand and encircled his arms around her waist. "I am so sorry Chloe."

Chloe settled her hands on top of his. "I know Clark. You always have the best intentions. I know you never meant to hurt me. Not then and not now." She removed his hands from her waist and hooked her arm through his so they could continue walking.

Clark was quiet as he just watched her as they moved with such synchronicity. "I've always loved you Chloe." He declared softly.

Chloe nodded at his assertion.

"I don't think you understand. I've always loved you. I loved you then, I love you now. The truth is even when the thought of us being together crossed my mind I never had the courage to truly give us a chance." This time he was the one who stopped their trek. "With every other girl I found it easier to just jump headlong into a relationship."

She just looked at him and took a deep breath as she took in his words.

"Because I didn't have a lot to lose. Even with Lana." Clark brushed her hair away from her face so he could see her expression. He did not want to bring up the subject of Lana, but Chloe had to know that what he was feeling was way more than just a rebound thing, not just jealousy but an honest to goodness desire to be with her.

Chloe's brows furrowed at his statement.

"I could live with the fact that she broke my heart consistently and vice versa. But what I couldn't live with Chlo', I could never live with myself if I lost you." Clark looked at her with such intensity that she found it hard not to believe his words.

"Clark." Her voice broke as she said his name.

"I know how terrible my timing is. I never planned on telling you this soon. I never wanted to make this a competition between me and Oliver. I never wanted to put you in a position where you would have to decide. I wanted to wait. I was willing to wait. I had a grand plan already in my head. I always thought that we still had time." Clark closed his eyes as he pulled her into his arms. "I almost lost you. I'd rather die than lose you Chloe." He pulled back and looked into her eyes, desperate for her to believe everything that he had said.

Chloe buried her face against his chest. "Don't ever say that!"

"It's the truth. If you ever died I'd want you to take me with you…because this world…this galaxy...this universe means nothing without you in it." He whispered to her ear urgently.

"Oh Clark." She could feel tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm so in love with you it scares me so much." He brushed his lips against hers.

"I-" Chloe was speechless at the despair that she could see in his eyes.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I'm sorry if I was such a coward for letting my fear of losing you control my desire to be with you." His hand settled on her nape and he leaned his forehead against hers.

Chloe gripped his shirt tightly and closed her eyes at his words.

"Am I too late Chloe?" Clark placed his hand on top of hers and held it tight.

Chloe pulled back from his embrace. "Let's…keep walking."

Clark inhaled deeply at her evasive reply. He allowed her to once again steer him towards some unknown destination.

The two of them were walking, hand in hand, in the quiet of the night.

A long silence settled over them. They had walked several blocks by now and Clark was feeling less and less comfortable with the quiet.

"I love you Clark. I don't think I'll be able to stop loving you." Chloe finally said after the extended silence.

Clark stopped walking, made her face him and took her hands in his. "Chloe."

Chloe looked up at the building they were standing next to and sighed. "I love you. So much. But this…I can't be with you." She shook her head with such profound sadness.

Clark dropped her hands as though he had been burned.

"I'm in love with Oliver." She said ever so softly. "I don't know how he did it but he made me fall for him."

His heart dropped at her declaration. He expected her to tell him that she had some feelings for Oliver, he never expected her to tell him point blank that she was in love with another man.

"Clark…I don't want to break your heart. I love you too. But the waiting, the heartache, it became too much." Chloe buried her face in her hands as she broke her best friend's heart. "I don't want to hurt you." She whispered achingly.

"Chloe-"

"I thought we agreed to be friends and only friends. I was convinced that you would never see me as anything more. You're my best friend in the entire world Clark, entire galaxy. I don't want to lose you. But I need to follow my heart and right my heart is telling me that I want to be with Oliver." She lifted her head up so their eyes could meet.

Clark averted his gaze and looked at his shoes despondently.

"I really think that he can make me happy Clark." She placed a hand on his arm and urged him to look at her.

Clark refused to meet her gaze.

"But as much as I love Oliver I can't stand to lose you either. So if you tell me now that our relationship will be changed forever if I picked him," Chloe swallowed as she tried to continue with what she was saying, "if you tell me that I will lose you if I choose Oliver…then I won't." Chloe bit her lip as she waited for his answer with bated breath.

Clark closed his eyes at her avowal. He could hear the truth of her words as she declared her love for Oliver. And he also heard the conviction in her voice when she said that she would give up Oliver if it meant that they could stay best friends.

"No." Clark said firmly as he opened his eyes.

Chloe looked at him searchingly, hope flared inside of her at his word.

"You deserve to be happy Chloe. And if you think that Oliver is the man who could make you happy…then you deserve the chance to find that out yourself." He lifted a hand and caressed her cheek lovingly. His heart protested at his own declaration. He finally took in his surroundings and found that Chloe led him to the building that housed the man she claimed to be in love with.

"Do you…do you mean that Clark? Because I meant it when I said that I won't be with Oliver if it meant losing your friendship." She asked him earnestly.

"I know you do." Clark swallowed the painful lump in his throat. "But you shouldn't have to choose between the man you love and your best friend. I'm not going to let you sacrifice your happiness just because of me." He said the words as if they were being tortured out of him.

"Clark-"

"Obviously it's going to take some time before I get used to the idea of the two of you together. And I'm going to need some space. But I will never cut you out of my life. I'm too attached to you Chloe." His blue eyes clashed with her green orbs and he tried to convey the truth of his words.

Chloe nodded tearfully.

"Just let me have this." Clark said softly as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Go." He uttered as they parted.

Chloe looked confused at his order.

"Just go Chloe. Go to him." Clark told her just before speeding away from her.

Chloe nodded resolutely. "Thank you." She murmured to the emptiness before her, she knew that he had heard her.

* * *

Oliver heard the ding of the elevator. He sat up from his chair, his gaze locked on the elevator door.

He hadn't had any visitors as of late so it was completely unexpected to hear the sound. He was being anti-social, he knew that. The media was having a field day with the fact that he had been considerably closed off since the entire debacle with Chloe. Only they didn't know about the Chloe part. There had been some speculations but nothing that came close to the actual truth. The only people allowed in his inner sanctum were the help and they hadn't been up for meaningful conversation lately.

The doors opened and revealed the last person he thought he would ever see again and the one he had longed for the most.

"Chloe." He whispered her name reverently.

"Oliver." She said softly.

Oliver got up from the chair and crossed the distance between them. "So what's the verdict?" He asked deliberately. He stopped right in front of her, he longed to hold her in his arms but refrained from doing just that, it was entirely possible that she came to break the news to him, that she and Clark were going off to the sunset, claiming their happily ever after.

"I'm here." Chloe murmured hesitantly. She thought of all the things that had to happen in order for this moment to occur. In such an inordinate amount of time she fell for this man before her.

"I know you are. But the question is are you here for a reconciliation or are you here to break my heart?" Oliver eyed her speculatively.

"I'm here…to give you my heart." She declared with such longing.

Oliver inhaled sharply at her words. He kept hoping that she would choose him over Clark. And now that she was right before him, he felt like he had the wind knock out of him. He stared at her disbelievingly.

Chloe closed the distance between them completely and placed a hand over his heart and looked at Oliver with complete certainty.

"_I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,_

_Or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off._

_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_

_In secret, between the shadow and the soul._

_I love you as the plant that never blooms_

_But carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;_

_Thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,_

_Risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body._

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._

_I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;_

_So I love you because I know no other way_

_Than this: where __**I**__ does not exist, nor__** you**_

_So close that your hand on my chest is my hand,_

_So close that your eyes close as I fall asleep."_ Chloe uttered the poem so earnestly.

Oliver was breathless at her utterance. "Pablo Neruda, Sonnet Seventeen."

Chloe nodded. "I love you unequivocally. I carry your heart with me just as you carry mine. I see you in my future inexplicably. I need you beyond reason. I want you more than anything or anyone in this world. Oliver Queen you stole my heart irrevocably and I don't think I'll ever get it back." She said as she leaned her forehead against his chest.

She meant every word. She loved him. And no matter what she said to Clark, her life would have been an utter tragedy if she didn't have Oliver beside her.

Oliver took her hand that was resting on his chest and kissed the back of it tenderly.

"_Before I loved you, Love, nothing was my own:_

_I wavered through the streets, among objects:_

_Nothing mattered or had a name:_

_The world was made of air, which waited._

_I knew rooms full of ashes,_

_Tunnels where the moon lived,_

_Rough warehouses that growled __**Get lost**_

_Questions that insisted in the sand._

_Everything was empty, dead, mute,_

_Fallen, abandoned, and decayed:_

_Inconceivably alien, it all_

_Belonged to someone else-to no one:_

_Till your beauty and your poverty_

_Filled the autumn plentiful with gifts."_ Oliver said with such sincerity.

Chloe let out a chocked laughter at his words. "Sonnet Twenty-five, Pablo Neruda."

"Chloe Sullivan, you have captivated me. My entire being is yours for the taking. I love you beyond reason. I need you so desperately that I lose my sanity. I want you so completely there are no words. You inspire such passion in me that I feel like I could take on everything in this world. I carry your heart with me, because your heart is my heart. You stole my heart and I have no intention of asking for it back." He declared with such conviction as he took out something from his jacket pocket. It was a heart made of emerald, dangling from a thin white gold necklace.

"So you can always carry my heart with you." He murmured as he placed the jewelry around her neck.

He knew he had to get the necklace the moment he saw it. It was when they just had their first dinner together, the day after he told her not to let other people dictate how she lived her life. He saw the emerald in passing and only had Chloe in his mind as he bought it, he had no idea he would fall for her so completely.

Oliver touched the heart idly; he meant what he said about his heart being in her hands. And despite what had occurred between them during the last week he knew without a doubt that Chloe would take care of his heart, just as he would take care of hers.

Chloe eyed him tearfully. This man, this wonderful man was hers and hers alone, she couldn't be more jubilant. When Lois did her little experiment she was more than a little surprised at seeing Oliver at the altar waiting for her. Somehow he managed to break through all of her defenses and somehow she ended up falling completely in love with him. Seeing Oliver in her imagination made everything else disappear for her. Her issues with Clark, her pain at having to make a choice, it all disappeared into thin air the moment she saw him in her imagination. She trusted her heart and her heart was longing for Oliver and would always beat for this amazing man.

"So this is it then?" Chloe wrapped her arms around his waist and tightened her hold on him.

Oliver nodded. "I believe so."

"Clean slate?" She looked up at him and waited for his agreement.

"Beyond clean, spotless really." Oliver murmured to her ear and then he allowed his lips to travel down her neck.

"I love you, so much." She whispered achingly as their lips met.

Oliver kissed her with such fervor, his passion ignited by the fact that he had been unable to kiss her for the last week. Longest week of his life. He pulled her flush against his body and allowed his desperation to be poured into the kiss.

They were both breathless when they parted. He leaned his forehead against hers, "I love you Chloe Sullivan, my watchtower." He planted a gentle kiss on her lips as he said the words.

Chloe smiled. "I know. I could feel it." She said as she placed a hand on his chest again. The beating of his heart comforted her. No matter how painful it was telling Clark that she was in love with another man, she could feel the utter rightness of the moment. She felt like she truly belonged to Oliver.

He pulled her close to him and rested his chin on top of her head. "I didn't think you'd ever come." Oliver finally found the courage to voice out his fears.

"I saw my future. And you were in it." Chloe rested her cheek against his chest.

"I would have no future if you weren't in it Chloe." Oliver admitted reluctantly.

"Oliver-"

"I'm serious. My life would lose all meaning if I didn't have you." He was on a roll. He pulled back from their embrace and allowed their eyes to meet. He wanted her to know the depth of his devotion to her. He needed her to know that he was there for the long haul.

"I know." Chloe said shyly as she lowered her gaze.

"Stay with me?" He tipped her chin up and asked her hopefully. His request went beyond tonight. It was beyond the coming weeks or months. He intended to have her in his life for as long as he lived.

"Always." Chloe stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss his forehead, then his temples. Afterwards she placed a kiss on each of his cheeks and then the tip of his nose. Finally she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him with such passion. "Always."

Oliver welcomed the contact and crushed his lips against hers. His arms were pulling her so close to him that to an observer it would be difficult to tell where he ended and she began.

This was meant to be. Oliver had never loved anyone this much and to finally feel that he had all of her, to know that she picked him over everyone else. It was enough. More than enough. He was loved. It made the pain of waiting worth it. To have her in his arms, responding to his touch with equal passion. He never wanted to let her go and he could feel that she didn't want to either. This was it. She was it for him, no question about it. He had in his arms the woman he was meant to be with for the rest of his life. He basked in the quiet joy of such knowledge.

They had a lot to talk about. They still had the issue of Clark to broach.

But for now they were in the moment. Oliver and Chloe. For now they had to make up for lost time. For now they would just breathe a sigh of relief at the knowledge that they didn't lose each other. That they were merely lost in each other. For now they could just be.

**The End**

**AN2: **So yeah, that's the end of it...this version at least. I mentioned that I made the last chapter as vague as possible because I was unable to pick who I wanted Chloe to end up with. In this version it was Oliver. I'm actually in the process of writing the version where Chloe picks Clark. With that said I will make my official goodbyes in the other version, which hopefully will be up by Monday at the latest. You guys are probably wondering why I even bothered. Well when I wrote this fic I had no idea it would end up with Chloe having to make a choice, hell I didn't even know she had a secret affair with Lex. But along the way it became hard to pick between Clark and Oliver, so I decided why not write two versions, that way those who were rooting for Oliver would have their happy ending and so would those who wanted Clark to end up with Chloe. I know how much of a cop out I am, but in my defense I have been breaking Clark's heart in my other fics so I figured I might as well... So hopefully you liked this version. Thanks for reading! And as I said, official goodbyes next chapter...er...version.


	17. Inevitable

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Okay so here's the last chapter of 'Watchtower,' I realize how late it has been, I know I promised to post if weeks ago but the words for this version was not coming to me. But I figured that I have apologized before and now it just seems like an empty gesture. So for those who waited for the Chlark ending, here it is.

I originally wanted to write a note to thank each and everyone who read and reviewed this fic. But as I was going through the reviews I found out that it would take me awhile before I could accomplish the task. So I settled on generally thanking everyone: **THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED THIS FIC!** If it hadn't been for all your constant support and ecouragement I probably wouldn't have seen this through to the bitter end, or I may never have reached this point. I hope I didn't disappoint a lot of you with the way the story went. And I am grateful for all the feedback that you guys sent me. I feel a little sad that this fic finally reached the conclusion, but I guess the bright side is that I could always write more Chloe-centered fics. I guess this is it then. Thanks again to everyone for sticking with this story.

And now the Chloe/Clark ending...

_Inevitable_

Chloe punched in the familiar numbers. She waited with bated breath for the voice she hadn't heard in the last four days.

"Chloe." The utter desperation of the voice made her heart bleed.

"Clark." She said his name tentatively.

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Clark cut her off with his concern.

"I'm okay Clark. I…I just need to talk to you." She replied quietly.

"You do?" The hopeful note in his voice made her smile weakly.

"Yeah, can you-"

A gust of wind almost knocked her off her feet but luckily the source of it managed to hold onto her. She smiled at him wryly. Her best friend. Her super best friend. Their relationship was changed irrevocably by his confession.

She continued to stare at him. He looked tired, defeated. She didn't want to be the one responsible for the way his shoulders drooped but acknowledged the fact that she was.

"Chloe." The way he said her name, it was so reminiscent of a plea.

"Clark." She said simply.

"Are you okay?" He asked the same question he asked over the phone. And suddenly his hands were all over her, checking to see if there were any broken bones, he even went so far as to x-ray her.

"Hey Clark, you don't need to start copping a feel. I'm okay. I just need to talk to you. And stop with the x-ray vision." Chloe grabbed his hands and smiled slightly.

"You do?" His inquiry was filled with such hope that Chloe felt her heart break.

She nodded and took his hand in hers. "Let's take a walk."

Clark was willing to follow her blindly to hell if she asked. He looked at their intertwined hands and couldn't help but feel the utter rightness of it all. This was meant to be. Chloe and Clark, together. He inhaled deeply and wished that life could be simple. That he could end up with Chloe and not suffer the guilt of yanking her away from a man he considered as his friend.

The night air did a lot to calm her nerves. She could feel the tight grip of Clark's hand. Gentle yet firm. Just like the man beside her. They walked side by side, a normal occurrence through their years of friendship. They were friends, partners, and confidants. Their relationship meant the world to her. The very thought of losing their friendship, losing him, was enough to incapacitate her completely.

Her gaze landed on their joined hands. They always showed their affection for each other through prolonged hugs and kisses on the cheek. But the sight of their intertwined fingers, nothing felt more intimate than the feeling of his palm against hers, his thumb traced circles on the back of her hand unconsciously.

She sighed heavily. They were about to cross a line that would either bind them forever or break them entirely. And it made her heart race with fear.

"Chloe." Clark stopped walking and forced her to face him. He could hear her heart beating furiously. "Your heart, it's scaring me." He raised a hand to tenderly touch her cheek.

"I'm scared." Chloe murmured quietly.

"Of what?" Clark looked at her pleadingly. He held his breath as he waited for her to say that she was afraid of him, that she was afraid that he was just going to hurt her.

"Of this. Of us." Chloe held up their hands and clutched them to her chest uneasily. "Don't you understand? This changes everything."

Clark leaned his forehead against hers. "I know Chloe. But I couldn't stay quiet. I can't not tell you how I feel." He looked deep into her eyes hoping to convey his complete devotion to her.

Chloe closed her eyes. "It took you so long." She said softly.

"And I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I allowed my fear of losing you control my desire to be with you, because I want to be with you. So much…" Clark breathed out with such intensity. "My life…it would be beyond meaningless…" He closed his eyes as he contemplated the possibility of losing her. His heart might as well stop beating.

"Clark, don't say that." She took his hand and squeezed it with all her might. She had never seen Clark act and talk with such anguish. Not even when he used to talk about Lana. That was her one fear, that she was merely holding Lana's place. But the utter desperation in Clark's expression, she couldn't help but think that he meant every word. She couldn't help but want him to mean every word.

"It has to be said. I spent the better part of my life holding all my feelings for you back. I can't do it anymore. You need to know… without you I am nothing." Clark held her hand as tightly as he could without hurting her. "I'm in love with you Chloe Sullivan." He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand as he looked deep into her hazel eyes.

Chloe smiled at him tearfully. "I'm in love with you Clark Kent. I've always been and I don't think I was ever meant to stop." She told him truthfully as her tears fell.

Clark raised his free hand to wipe her tears away, he felt like his heart was finally free. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He met her gaze and saw that she was waiting for his reply.

He allowed his hand to travel to her cheek. He touched her lips with his fingertips and finally gave into his own desire. He crushed his lips to hers and was infinitely grateful to feel her welcome his kiss. He poured his every emotion into the contact, his pain, his happiness but most of all his love for the woman in his arms.

Chloe was surprised when Clark moved to kiss her. But eventually she found herself responding eagerly. They have locked lips numerous times in various circumstances; they had kissed under the influence of meteor rocks and the threat of the end of the world. But this one kiss… was different from every other kisses that they had shared. This was a confirmation of their love for each other. This was a true love's kiss, as trite as that might sound.

Clark held her as long as he could. This kiss, this one kiss was beyond anything they had shared before. It felt like coming home, as though he finally found the missing piece in his life…a piece that he didn't even know was missing. This was it…she was the woman for him. He felt her pull away from him and he opened his eyes in confusion.

"Need air." She smiled at him lopsidedly as she took deep breaths.

He grinned at her wryly. He maintained the closeness between them. He never thought that answering her call would lead to this, he had hoped, but he tried to keep himself from hoping too much.

Chloe let her head fall against his chest. She felt comforted by the slightest touch from him. It was odd that after all this time she picked him, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel that it was a long time coming. She sighed in utter contentment. "I only see you." She murmured quietly.

Clark allowed his hand to run through her hair, he was having a sensory overload. The feeling of her lips against his, her body flushed against his body, her cheek against his chest, it all felt surreal to him but at the same time it was sheer perfection. He had to shake his head to fully hear what she was saying. "Huh?"

Chloe looked up at him and smiled slightly, his eyes looked glazed, for a second it felt like he was not actually there with her. "I could only see you." She repeated her earlier statement.

Clark's brows furrowed, she was not making any sense. He grabbed the hand that was resting on his chest and held it in his.

"In my future, I couldn't imagine anyone else with me but you." She lowered her eyes, suddenly shy.

Clark placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "What do you mean?"

"Trying to decide who I wanted to be with was…difficult. But what it all boiled down to was who did I see with me years from now. Who would be beside me through all the good and the bad? And I saw you Clark. I saw you with me as I took home the Pulitzer. I saw you with me when I once again ended up at some hospital. But most of all I just saw you." She played with his fingers as she continued to avoid his eyes.

Clark practically beamed at her words. "I see only you too Chloe. Whenever I imagined my future you are my one constant." He whispered as he kissed her again.

"This is it then?" She finally met his gaze. "You and me?"

"Together for always." He uttered with such certainty.

* * *

Oliver opened his eyes the moment he heard the ding of the elevator. He straightened in his chair and wondered who could possibly be at his doorstep. For the last few days he had been acting like the elusive billionaire. He found neither the desire nor the inclination to socialize with the Metropolis elite. He was nursing a broken heart. For some reason he couldn't get over the idea that he already lost the war…the battle for Chloe's heart.

His focus was on the elevator doors; his breath caught the moment that he saw the occupant.

"Chloe." He whispered almost reverently.

Chloe shifted uncomfortably at the intensity of his stare. "Oliver." She said quietly.

Oliver got up from his chair and marched over to where she was standing. She just stepped out of the elevator and was looking at him with such profound sadness. He knew then that she was there to break his heart.

"I guess this is it then." He muttered calmly.

Chloe crossed the distance between them and laid a hand on his arm. "Oliver-"

"Just say it Chloe. I believe they have a saying about band aids and such." Oliver took her hand in his and held it tightly.

"I…honestly don't know what to say." Chloe murmured as she stared at their joined hands.

"You're here to tell me that you picked Clark." He dropped her hand and walked towards the balcony.

"I picked Clark." She said in a small voice.

His shoulders stiffened as he heard what he expected her to say. He nodded. He stared at the view blindly and thought idly, 'So this is what a breaking heart feels like.'

Chloe walked over to where he was and placed her hands on the rail as she too stared at the view. She automatically looked down and wondered what Clark was thinking at that exact moment. She took a deep breath and faced Oliver. "I'm sorry." She whispered, so quietly that she was afraid that he wouldn't hear her.

"I know." He nodded again.

"I do love you." She declared with such feeling.

She did love him and it tore her heart out to have to tell him that she picked Clark. But he told her himself that he shouldn't allow other people to dictate how she lived her life. She was following her heart; maybe it was selfish of her. She wouldn't be able to give him all of her, and he deserved to be with someone who would love him so completely.

"Just not as much as you love him." He remarked impassively.

She shook her head. "What I feel for you and what I feel for him…they're two entirely different…I never meant to hurt you." She closed her eyes, in an attempt to hold back her tears.

"I know." Oliver said unemotionally.

"Oliver…" She looked at him pleadingly.

"I should have known." Oliver finally faced her. "You two depend on each other." 'Too much in fact.' He added to himself.

"He's my greatest friend. He and I…we never had a shot at actually being together. This…this is our chance. And I feel that I would regret it for the rest of my life if I don't even try and see what he and I could have." Chloe looked away as she finished speaking, unable to stand to see his reaction.

Oliver laughed humorlessly. "I guess this is it then."

"Oliver, I'm so sorry." She finally opened her eyes and saw the utter devastation on Oliver's expression. She lowered her gaze and shook her head in profound regret.

"Stop Chloe." Oliver tipped her chin up and gave her a weak smile. "Never apologize for loving someone."

"But I hurt you." She buried her face in her hands.

"But you didn't mean to." Oliver murmured as he enveloped her in a hug. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You have a heart of gold Chloe. I would never think that you set out to hurt me." He pulled back and settled his hands on her shoulders as he tried to convince her that he meant his every word.

"Oliver…" She looked away from him.

Oliver shook his head. "Chloe look at me." He framed her face with both his hands and urged her to do as he asked.

She met his eyes tearfully and brought her hands up to hold his.

"I love you. But if I'm not the man who could make you completely… and perfectly… and incandescently happy then I wouldn't want to hold you back from experiencing a great love, even if it is not with me." Oliver took her hands in his and placed a kiss on each hand.

Chloe smiled sadly. "You are a catch Oliver Queen. You'll find someone wonderful, someone way better than me."

Oliver shook his head. "You're a tough act to follow Chloe Sullivan."

Chloe leaned her forehead against his chest. "Oh Oliver."

"It's okay Chloe. It'll be okay." Oliver placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Clark's waiting for you." He hugged her one last time.

Chloe looked at him and then kissed Oliver's cheek before letting go of him.

* * *

'How long does it take to break someone's heart?' Clark wondered idly. He was looking up at the building that housed the man who also loved Chloe. His Chloe.

Chloe had unconsciously led them to Oliver's home as they continued with their walk. When he finally became aware of his surroundings she told him that she needed to talk to Oliver.

For a second he was afraid that Chloe had changed her mind. Perhaps it showed in his expression that she kissed him passionately before telling him to wait for her. That was when he finally realized that in choosing him, Chloe had to break Oliver's heart.

So there he was. At the bottom floor of the building, waiting for his love to break another man's heart. A man he actually thought of as his friend, despite the arguments that they have had, all of which centered on the amazing Chloe Sullivan.

He felt guilty. Oliver did not deserve to have his heartbroken because it took him so long to get his act together. But at the same time he could not feel any regret for telling Chloe how he truly felt. He loved her. She loved him. The realization was enough to make him breathless.

They were finally given the chance to be together. Finally, it was their turn. And he could feel that their love would bring him to such great heights. With her by his side he truly felt like a superman, that even if the very next day he lost all his powers he would still feel like the same person, because Chloe inspired him to be more than he ever thought he could be.

Clark inhaled deeply. Perhaps Oliver felt the same way. And once again Clark felt the guilt course through his entire being. He did not doubt that Oliver truly loved Chloe. He could see it in the other man's eyes. Oliver Queen was in love with her. But then again so was he. And in the end it all boiled down to who Chloe wanted to be with. And he would thank the Gods everyday of his life for being that man. He would make sure that he made her happy and that she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved her unequivocally.

Oliver would certainly have a tough time getting over Chloe. He knew he would be a complete disaster if she hadn't picked him. He couldn't help but wonder if they would be able to band together in order to save the world. He hoped that he could still be part of the league that Oliver seemed intent on forming. For better or worse Oliver made him realize that his powers were not just for the benefit of the people who were close to him. That he could and should expand his horizon and help everyone, regardless of who they were and what they meant to him.

His hearing picked up the sound of the descending elevator. He eyed the doors greedily and felt his heart beat faster at the sight of Chloe.

Chloe looked completely defeated. He felt a lump form in his throat as he imagined what she had just endured. What she just did in order to be with him. Without a word he crossed the distance between them and just wrapped his arms around her. She instinctively leaned into him. He just held her and hoped that he could provide the solace that she so desperately needed.

Clark was not under any illusions that the encounter between her and Oliver was painless. Chloe would feel the weight of her decision; she would feel all the emotions he was feeling but with more intensity. It was one of the many traits that made him love her all the more.

"Chloe." He murmured quietly as he pulled back to see her expression.

"He took it like a gentleman." Chloe said, sadness permeating her entire tone.

He gave her a sad smile and nodded. "I didn't expect him to react any other way. You really do love him don't you?"

Chloe nodded. "But I love you more. I will always love you more than anyone." She looked at him tearfully.

Clark placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll love you forever. Cherish you for always. As long as I'm living, you'll mean everything to me." He whispered to her quietly.

Chloe buried her face against his chest and smiled through her tears. "Likewise."

Clark let out a short laugh. "I love you Chloe Sullivan. Now let's go home."

Chloe pulled back, gave him a wide smile and nodded. "Take me home."

Clark steered them towards the alley and then proceeded to sweep Chloe off her feet. Chloe intuitively wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too." She murmured just before kissing him chastely.

Clark had a wide smile on his face as they sped off into the darkness of the night.

**The End (again)**


End file.
